My Hero Academia: Genesis
by The Wizard of Runes
Summary: (SYOC! Closed!) Decades after the fall of All Might, the rise of Deku, and ten years after one of the worst and most damaging wars in history, society is on the brink of Order and Chaos. Though many may not know it yet, with all the chaos caused by the war, deep wounds have begun to ache, and the world may soon be in need of a new generation.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Chapter 1: Intro**

* * *

**AN:** We have a discord! Come and join by going to Discord, through the app or browser or whatever you use, and go to Join Server, and enter this code in! WTDUGBq

* * *

"Do you...want to be a hero?"

A sole boy, who was doing his very best to crawl out from under the rubble, heard those words. He was covered in dirt and ash and bruises, and yet somehow he had managed to pull himself out of there. One four year old boy, with a blue triangle mark pointed down under his left eye, in the center of a huge area of destruction.

"If you want to be a hero...then live".

Thirty years after the events at UA, after everything that happened, time went on. Heroes rose and fell, a new Symbol of Peace known as Deku was born, and everything seemed to be going well. The world was entering a new level of peace, and crime was at its lowest. At least, that was what it seemed like, until the incident ten years ago known as the Great War. A war that spread all around the world, with Quirk users getting involved. A long, terrible, and dangerous war, in which all manner of things occurred.

In the war, even the lines of Heroes were blurred at time to time, in both the hot fronts and the cold war of spycraft. And due to the aftermaths of the events, whether it be the Tokyo Decimation which involved the largest non-nuclear bombing run ever known, the London Spark which resulted in the destruction of multiple historical sites and the loss of possibly everything except the Clocktower, or the Houston Hailstrom which froze a normally warm city ice cold and caused problems, all sorts of havoc was created around the world. And now, the current generation...they must deal with the aftereffects, to learn to live in the current situation.

Now, a new generation of students are arriving at a rebuilt and improved U.A. Coming from all walks of life, with their own desires and wills, will they be the new champions and heroes that the current world needs? A world that has become flush with villains, scoundrels, and worse? Or will they fall to the pressure? Or maybe...

"Oww!"

In the case of Deru, he just tripped and fell on his way there. He had probably been running a bit too much, but it couldn't be helped. As he wiped some dirt off his cheek, revealing that blue triangle mark.

"Ah...gotta be more careful" the boy said as he got up, dusting off some dirt from his clothes as well.

Deru couldn't believe how hard it had been, trying to find the place though. Out of all the places he had ever been, finding the area to take the practical application test for U.A. was one of the tougher ones. It didn't help that he had to make it here all on his own, or that multiple people had led him in the wrong direction.

But, he knew this was where he had to be. His tail bouncing up and down with excitement, he energeticly awaited the start of the entrance exam.

"Who the hell is that kid?"

"Is he a fifth grader? He is so small".

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was some street rat".

"His tail seems more cat like, or monkey like, then a rat".

_Actually, its neither. Its a leftover from my father's mutation quirk. Even though im an abnormal case, I still inherited it..._

Deru's tail was black and smooth, but he was actually able to bend and shape it a bit. Had nothing to do with his quirk, just some inheritance from his father, though it could be useful at times.

Either way, a lot of people looked at him liked he didn't belong. It wasn't just his height, or his tail, but anyone who saw him could tell...he had a scrappy look to him, as if he had been beaten repeatedly.

"Hey, kiddo. What is your name?"

And yet, in that whole crowd, one person came over to talk to him.

"..."

Deru was not sure what to say to the stranger that approached him.

"Hey hey. Just trying to be friendly okay? And I mean, we are here to try and be heroes, so I cant be that terrible right?"

"Alright...my name is Deru".

"Deru huh...is that your family name or given name?"

Deru didn't seem to respond.

"Alright then...my name is Yusha Toshi, but you can just call me Toshi".

"Alright, Toshi-kun".

"Alright then! So, why do you want to become a hero?"

Deru only thought back to ten years ago, during the middle of the Tokyo Decimation.

"...someone told me I would be good at it".

"Huh..."

"Interesting...there seem to be so many people here" another voice spoke out, looking around. The two turned around to see someone almost as short as Deru, sitting at the edge of the group scribbling into a notebook. Although he did not wear glasses, the way he spoke and scribbled gave off a bit of an otaku vibe so to speak.

"...who is that?" Deru asked.

"I think I overheard his name being Yukari Yaro".

"Huh..."

And then, before they could continue talking, a loud announce voice overwhelmed them all.

"Welcome, potential U.A. Applicants, to this years test to see if you qualify to enter U.A.! I know we already went through this before, but here are the standard rules! First of all, each robot you defeat has a different point value. Second, the higher you score, the better you do. And three...dont get crushed! Now, do it Tesuki-chan!"

As if that was not sudden enough in its own right, the group suddenly found themselves warped right into the middle of hte field!

"Scatter!" one of them scouted, as Deru bolted into a nearby building. However, as if indicating how unlucky he was, a robot smashed through the wall out of that very building. In response, Toshi sent several swords flying into the robot, created of pure light. That was his Quirk: Lightforge. He is capable of creating weapons projected of hardlight, and launch and control them remotely. However, the more he makes, the worse of a headache he gets.

In the mean time, other robots smashed through walls and buildings as well, and other people activated their quirks. Some involved lightning or fire, others were enhanced strength and speed. But even so, as Deru turned another corner...he saw multiple robots coming right for him!

"Haha! Face the power of the Swarm!" Yaro announced from behind, as he put his hands on the ground. Suddenly, purple cracks seemed to break through the ground in front of him, as what appeared to be various strange creatures emerged from the ground and began to attack the robots. They actually looked a lot like Zerg from the famous Starcraft games, but that was besides the point.

Truly, everyone was using such amazing Quirks with such power. He saw one person shoot laser beams, another firing missiles out of his arms, and one of them was able to create powerful soundwaves. Everyone had such amazing quirks...

_I wish people like them had been there back then..._

He looked at his own hands, and wondered if he could muster that sort of power with his Quirk. If he could stand out, if he could show what he was capable.

"Warning everyone! It looks like the big guy is out!"

And then, this giant robot seemed to emerge in front of him, and Deru knew what he had to do. In order to make an impact, to be seen by others.

"Alright then, with this Quirk of mine...lets do this!" Deru shouted, as he ran towards the large robot that started to destroy everything. It wrecked a nearby building, which caused the remains to fall down on him. "Go beyond...plus ultra!"

And then, Deru clapped his hands together, and decided to activate his quirk. He thrust out an open palm...and suddenly, the wreckage seemed to reverse itself. Rather then falling down, it began to fall up.

This was Deru's Quirk. Inversion. The ability to Invert things, to a degree. It was a powerful form of Reality Manipulation, at least at first glance. It had its own set of limits that Deru knew of. For one thing, he could not invert people's bodies to being inside out, or anything weird like that. In fact, Inversion itself seemed to have less of a direct impact on other people, with himself being the sole exclusion given one incident.

"Alright...Invert Reaction Forces...lets do this!" Deru said, as he kicked off the ground. Suddenly he seemed incredibly strong and fast. That was because he was inverting reactionary force. Normally, Newton's Law dictates that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. What he used his Inversion for in this instance was that he Inverted the Reaction Forces against his own movement and body, giving the appearance of speed and strength.

However, there was a catch. Even he could not nullify physics completely. There were limits to his ability, and one of them was rather glaring. His Quirk was incapble of direct harm or effect on other people. He could invert aging sure, but if he wanted to kill them with that, he would have to wait for however long they were currently alive. He also found himself unable to invert people's bodies in various ways, such as organs, hearts, and so on. And he could only invert so many things at any given time. Not to mention the energy drain it put on his body...his Quirk was only powerful on first glance, but in truth there were plenty of weaknesses to it.

For one thing, he only now considered that the power that he basically doubled might not be enough to break through the robot. However, that did not make it hopeless. Using his tail, he grabbed onto the side of the robot and moved himself around, so instead of directly hitting it he landed near its control box.

"Alright then...Inversion!" He shouted a bit unneccessarily, and Inverted the Robot's Friend or Foe identification. With the IFF Inverted, it now had new orders...rather then target the exam participants, it would target all the robots. And with that, Deru collapsed on the shoulder of the robot and took some breaths.

"...this should be...sufficient..." he said, realizing now all that stress had made him exhausted. "I should be able to make it into a high enough spot".

* * *

"...gotta say, that was pretty impressive".

"I suppose. No one has ever tried to take control of the big robot in a long time".

"Not quite sure he intended to do that at the beginning, but hey. It shows guts".

"I wonder how he was able to display strength and domination of the robot though?"

"Do you think that tail was hereditary? Inherited through a parent that had a mutation quirk?"

"Likely. Anyways, how high is this kid scoring anyways?"

"Well, lets hope he is not the nervous type" a man said as he came in through the doors. "After all, taking control of a robot to take out other robots that are endangering classmates? The reward he will get for Rescue may be the highest one yet, and I don't even think he realizes it yet".

"Well, we never did tell them about Rescue points after all".

"Still, we have a lot of interesting Quirks this time around. Guess that means I wont be getting much sleep and relaxation as my doctors want me to" he mentioned, chuckling a bit.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean...every time we get a class full of interesting Quirks like this, trouble has a way of reeling its head. Well, I guess we can only hope they are up to the task".

* * *

Welcome one, welcome all, to yet another SYOC I thought up! Thats right, I am just unable to stop myself! So here we go, an OC submission sheet! I want a relatively even number of boys and girls BTW! Lets go with like, maybe ten each!

Here is the OC Sheet:

Name:

Nicknames/Special Titles/Username:

Age:

Quirk: (Include details about Quirk, such as its own strengths and weaknesses)

How could the Quirk Grow?:

Special Moves: (Will likely take awhile to be incorperated in actual story, at least most of them)

General Appearance:

Physical Details: (Height in CM (Prefer one number to two), weight in lbs., ect.)

Outfits:

Special Trinkets:

Swim:

Sleep:

History/Family:

Friends:

Special Talents:

Personality:

How They Act When Embarrassed:

How They Act When Angered/Upset:

How They Act When They Win:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Main Defining Personality Traits:

Fears:

Skills:

Important Gear/Tools:

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Desires:

Secrets:

Theme Song:

Other:

If you have any questions you want to ask, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: First Class

**Chapter 2: First Class**

* * *

**AN:** So I will try to introduce characters as I go, but dont be surprised if your character doesnt show up immediately. I cant introduce everyone properly all at once, after all. Anyways, this story has been brought to you by a madman! Also, we will get to see a bit more of the world, so hope you enjoy!

* * *

Deru was practically seething with excitement. After all, he had been accepted to one of the greatest hero schools of all time, U.A. This was the dream of so many. The school that produced Deku. The school that All Might taught at. So many greats emerged from this school, it was practically staggering. And...he had even been accepted into Class A, the same class Deku was in!

This was practically his dream, but now it was his reality. And so, he took his first step onto the campus. He couldn't help but notice there was one building under renovations though.

"I wonder what is going on over there?"

It looked like it was construction work. If Deru remember properly, those were supposed to be the dorms...he had heard they would be closed, at least temporarily, for renovations and reconstructions. Well, Deru was okay reguardless, so it would be fine.

"Besides, I got mom's sandwhich, and that helps" he said to himself cheerily. That said, he wondered what his classmates would be like...

"Hey! Deru-kun!"

That was when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around, and saw Yusha Toshi, the other boy he had met at the extrance exam.

"Toshi-kun!" he shouted as he waved at him. Granted, the boy was still way taller then him. "There you are! I didn't see you after the entrance exam!"

"Oh...right...I kinda took a nap after all that" Deru said shyly. "So, wait...are you..."

"In Class A also? Yep! Come on, lets go find the classroom!"

Saying that, Toshi scooped Deru up into his arms and ran while carrying him on his back.

"Umm...hey...hey! I can walk myself!"

"Yeah, but with those short legs it would take forever right? What is the deal with your Quirk anyways? It seemed really cool!"

"Haha...yeah, I guess since we will be classmates and all...my Quirk is Inversion. Basically, I can invert all sorts of things. Its not as powerful as it sounds though".

"Still, that seems pretty useful! Can you invert time to help undo a wound?"

"Time is...a bit tricky of an answer. Its fairly complicated. Besides, it doesnt have the power yours does! You were able to create all those weapons, especially swords!"

"Yeah, thats my Quirk. Lightforge. It lets me create weapons and swords out of light and use them to fight".

"Yeah, that is super cool and powerful!" Deru shouted as his tag bounced and waved around energeticly. That said, it suddenly got really shaky for him as they ran up a flight of stairs.

"So then...that tail has nothing to do with your Quirk?"

"Nothing at all. I inherited it from my father" Deru told him. "And my mother has a Quirk different from mine as well. I am considered an abnormal case, as I developed a Quirk totally different from either of my parents. Though the tail is cool. I have gotten really good at using it".

"Awesome...oh, hey! I think we found it" Toshi told him, as they approached the doors to the class. Toshi put Deru down, and they stared at the massive door that made both of them feel small. "Wait...then why are you so short?"

"Ah..." Deru sighed, not entirely sure how to answer that. "Kinda an accident on my part. For a few years, my growth was Inverted without me realizing it in Elementry School. By the time I fixed it...damage had been done".

"Wait, your Quirk was just allways active doing that to you without you noticing?"

"Like I said, I am an abnormal case. Anyways, lets head inside" Deru said, as he opened the door. However, that was when they both saw something they were not expecting. Multiple girls in a serious state of undress, which completely caught them by surprise. And as such, someone who must have had super strength...or was just that angry...threw a desk at them. Deru managed to invert it at the last minute, but only enough so that they were not seriously injured when it hit them. "...owww..."

"What the hell are you two doing!" someone who looked like a nurse shouted at them.

"No no no! Its just...this is our classroom!"

"Well they are doing school physicals first, and boys of this class are supposed to go to the gym!"

"Right right, we will..." Deru started to say as he and Toshi tried to flee, but got grabbed.

"Oh no. First things first, since you saw them, they get to see you".

Deru started to remember something about this woman. Hero Name: Dr. Disaster. Supposedly, she became a hero after a bunch of women in her neighborhood were brutally victimized by men. Opinions aside, she is known as a great hero for taking down some of the worst rapists out there. But she is known to be at least somewhat biased towards women and girls, though if rumors are to be believed, this has something to do also with various failures to get a good boyfriend.

That said, the media does have a tendency to exagerate things sometimes...

* * *

"...and thats why you were so late?" Yaro asked, having heard everything from them. Along with the other males in their class, the three of them were lined up with the other boys in just their underwear, awaiting their turn. It used to be they didn't need to do this, but could use family doctors, but after all the chaos of the Great War, even ten years later, there was a greater strain on hospitals. As such, getting physicals from doctors outside the schools became much harder, and this was their method for doing them class by class. It was mainly to save time, but also there was quite a bit of standards and ethics shifting between before and presently.

"Pretty much" Deru mentioned, still extremely embarrassed. The reason was obvious, as his growth was lower then the others. Additionally, his tail made wearing normal underwear problematic, so he had to have a hole in back. it was small, and mostly occupied with the tale, but it was still a bit embarrassing.

It looked like everyone was going in on average groups of fours, which meant they would likely be going in with the classmate in front of them.

"Come on Deru-kun, cheer up" Toshi told him, patting his back. "Anyways, I dont think we met before. What is your name?"

"Nakamura Jiro" he replied in a rather mature tone. Which might have been calming to them, if...they had not noticed their underwear had disappeared all of a sudden.

"Oh, what is this?" another student said as he walked out. "Didn't you four know you could keep your underwear on? How embarrassing".

"What the...you did this!"

"How did...eek!" Deru muttered, before covering himself with his hands and tail. Toshi and Yaro also looked rather embarrassed, though part of it was being taken by surprise like that. The student then walked off while chuckling. "Who was that?"

"Probably a student in General Studies who we all beat out for the Hero Course" Toshi said. "Given what he just did, if I had to guess...maybe he has the Quirk to teleport small objects?"

"Thats about right" Jiro mentioned. "He was with my group in the exam. He was pretty helpless against the robots, and as such, didn't get very high. Also, quite a few people ended up saving him, so its possible he got embarrassed and is taking it out on us..."

"So...Deru-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can you invert what he did?"

"Yeah...no. I cant invert a teleportation".

"Jiro, I dont suppose you have a creation Quirk?"

"Sorry, but my Quirk is Flexibility. I can basically change the atomic...basically, I can bend objects to my will, litterally".

"Great...so, we are stuck like this" Deru mentioned, with his face turning even more red. And then, to make it even worse...

"...also, if you are that small, are you really old enough to be here?"

"Oh dear..." Yaro said, as he face palmed. Out of them all, he was the only one who seemed to be a bit more relaxed, not bothering to cover himself. He then crossed his arms behind his head. "Not the right time to ask that".

"But he does seem like a ten year old..."

"My Quirk doesn't work well on other people, but on myself its good okay?" Deru said, clenching his fists downwards. Meanwhile, Toshi sort of sighed and let it go.

"I guess its really only guys here, so we will see each other in the locker room anyways".

"Yeah" Yaro said, leaning against the wall. In terms of height, Jiro and Toshi were about the same, and Yaro was shorter then them with blonde hair. He looked young for his age for sure, but nowhere near as young as Deru did.

And then, finally, they were called in to do the physicals.

* * *

"Alright Yaro-kun" Deru said as they left the dressing room, fully dressed. "How were you so comfortable and able to recover from embarrassment so easily?"

"YOu know, you recovered quickly as well..."

"I was the last one of the four of us though" Deru muttered.

"If you must know, I grew up on the edge of the Tokyo Decimation. My mother was killed, and my father worked overtime for me and my four older brothers. And due to all the chaos and economic problems, me and my brothers shared one room, lots of clothes, and we had to take our baths together...sometimes in the river" Yaro answered. "You ever grow up with four older brothers? Without much money or entertainment? There tends to be a lot of naked bonding. Or a lot of being tied to a tree naked. Or strip poker. You get the idea".

"Ah..." Deru replied, not sure how to answer that.

"By the way, Deru-kun" Yaro started as Toshi and a few others caught up. "Is Deru your given name or family name?"

"...its my given. As for my last name...well, its complicated" Deru told him, dodging the subject. He didn't want to bring up the truth, after all.

"I see...you know what my brothers also taught me? How to spot when someone is holding something back" Yaro mentioned, as he patted him on the back. "You know, I will find out eventually".

"You seem to be friendly all of a sudden, and talkative".

"What can I say, you feel relatable" Yaro replied, as they re-entered the classroom. However, Deru got no glares from any of the girls. "Looks like they have forgiven you at least".

"...thankfully so".

As they took their seats, Deru sat in the middle of the back row. Yaro and Toshi both took desks next to him at the same time. Incidentally, both of them were considering getting some revenge for earlier, though for different reasons. Toshi wanted to teach that guy a lesson, while Yaro wanted to do it as a deterance, so that he wouldn't bother them again.

They also never found their underwear either, so they had a constant reminder.

"You guys okay? I heard someone messed with you after I left" another classmate of theirs, Samuel McGrath, asked. Though he also lied and saw the whole thing, but thought sparing them that mention might help.

And then, their teacher finally entered. And their teacher was...the famous Sports Hero, Sporter Jack!

"Alright everyone! Sorry for that, but as you know, there are still not enough hospitals in the area to have reliable physicals, so we had to do all that. Anyways, welcome to Class A of the Hero Course!"

"Woo hoo!"

"And now that you all had your physicals, and we know you are healthy, we can proceed with a few things. First, your only assignment this week is to get to know your classmates! Hand out where they live, go to the baths or arcade together, play some sports! It is important to train your friendships well! After all, Heroes often need to team up with each other! That said, Deru-kun, get some meat and growth on you! You are the lightest and smallest in the class! You too Yaro-kun, you also are rather small for a boy! Additionally...its time for Quirk Assessment! So get back to those changing rooms, get your gym outfits on, and prepare for battle!"

ALthough their teacher seemed pretty gung ho, everyone got so into it that no one complained about the fact they had to go back to the changing rooms. Once they were done, they headed into the field.

"Alright everyone! Unlike those silly middle school and elementry school fitness tests, in these you are allowed to use your Quirks! So lets get this started! YOu need to get this baseball like object as far as you can get it in a single throw! First up...Yukari Yaro!"

"So, I just need to get it as far as I can?" Yaro asked.

"That is right".

"Alright...lets go with Hydralisk then" he said, as he summoned the creature. It quickly put it in where it fired out poisonous spikes, and then shot the ball out of the port. It went off flying.

"Alright...that should be good! Next...Deru? There is only one name listed here".

"Oh, thats me!" Deru yelled, as he came running out. A few people couldnt help but smirk at how earned he sounded. "So, I jsut need to throw this as far as I can?"

"Yeah, pretty much".

"Alright then...Invert...and throw!"

And so, the ball was sent flying...and flying...and flying...

"...what did you do to it?"

"I inverted gravity for it, and then threw it. Oh, yeah...you probably are not getting it back by the way".

"...I see. I will mark it as 'Infinite'. Alright, next student is...Nakamura Jiro".

Jiro came up next, and the throw was...average. Given his quirk could not really help much that is.

And then went Toshi, who used his quirk to construct a catapult and launched it really, really far.

After that was Sam. He launched it, but he used his smoke to give it an extra boost, causing it to go far as well.

And after that, the rest of the class went as well...

* * *

After class, as everyone was getting ready to go...

"Hey...Sam-kun, Jiro-kun, Toshi-kun" Yaro said, calling them over.

"Yeah...hey, are you thinking of trying to schedule something, to get to know each other better?"

"Well, in a way I do. But I am curious if any of you went to middle school with Deru-kun".

"No, not really. Why?"

"Its just...a lot of facts about him don't really add up. And I am not talking about his height or age. I mean, its the answers and responses he gave. When I asked for an address to put into my contacts list, he didn't know it. He doesn't have any last name listed. So, I asked a friend of mine to look into it, and he was listed as going to 'Tokyo Bay Middle School'".

At those words, Jiro frowned a bit.

"What...Jiro-kun, do you know something?"

"Tokyo Bay Middle School...it technically doesn't exist. To be exact, most of the school fell into a crater. Because of that, lessons to the people who made their homes in that rubble were considered to be from them. Generally they happened out in the open, in sunlight and in clearings. Its enough to be considered a real education, but...that would put him living right in the center of the disaster. Thing is...there are a lot of children who only use given names there, because their parents died when tehy were young and they didn't remember their family names".

"Hold on, are you saying that Deru-kun is living in the middle of that disaster zone? On his own".

"Not...necessarily. There are plenty of other reasons why he might not be using his Family Name...but, most of them are not very pleasant. It could be one of his parents ended up being an enemy combatant or related to one during the war, or that they abandoned their child and favored their own lives, or that they are hiding out there to avoid being found by someone or another. Like I said, not very pleasant".

"...I think we need to see where Deru lives for ourselves..."

* * *

The Tokyo Decimation ruined a massive amount of Tokyo's buildings. Massive destruction happened everywhere, across the city. However, at the epicenter of the event, it was worse. The entire area became full of ruined and collapsed buildings, ruined infastructure, and just a total mess.

So as the four of them went further in, they saw what they had expected. Streets that still had large cracks in it, buildings that didn't look entirely stable, and only a small amount of repair work being done. They even saw a few kids reading some math textbooks with someone who looked like a teacher, just like what they expected to be the true form of Tokyo Bay Middle School.

"So, where does he live?"

"Apparently...right there" Jiro mentioned, pointing over towards a building. Deru was walking up the stairs on the outside, heading to the second floor. At least the building was still standing, but there were a few stairs missing one would have to hop over.

"People live here?" Toshi asked as they approached where they saw Deru enter. Certainly, it did look like some things were rebuilt. If you avoided the major damage, the roads were drivable...sorta, and there were things like vending machines, everyday work, and it appeared water and electricity were both up. However, it was far from the comfort any of them knew. Things were broken, and at first glance they looked bleak. On the way there, they had seen several memorial sites set up by those who stayed...however...

"Yes. I believe they do" Samuel mentioned, pointing towards one thing in particular. A massive mural on the wall nearby, made from what appeared to be normal paint. It had a veranda above it, so it would stay safe from rain, but there were several points where it changed art and style, and had a wide array of colors. And in the center, it said "We Live".

And so, feeling especially moved and motivated, the group decided to head up the stairs and head towards Deru's place. It was not too difficult to find, since "Deru-niichan" was painted on one of the doors. And so, they knocked.

"Hey, you are early gu..." Deru started to say as he opened the door, dressed only in a T shirt and boxers. However, it seemed he was expecting someone else, and was surprised to see them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the teacher did say to get to know our classmates better. So we came to see you" Jiro mentioned, reminding Deru of that.

Yaro meanwhile took a glance in, and noticed a few things. Only one size of shoes by the door. Furniture that lacked a family feel, but more a solo feel. Some good furniture, but also a large fridge and cabinets from the part of the kitchen they could see. Sleeping bags scattered around. And of course, the overall size of the apartment...

"...Deru, you haven't been using a family name...because you don't know it, right?"

Yaro didn't go out and say it directly, but his real indication was clear. Deru...was orphaned at the age of four by the Tokyo Decimation.

Deru just gave them a smile however, as if everything was alright.

"Its fine" he said. "After all, everyone else who stayed around helped look after me. Everyone here has been really helpful, so helpful I have been helping back. I am actually expecting some kids to come soon. I have been helping them learn baseball".

"You have been here, for ten years? What about family services?" Toshi asked.

"After what happened, those services were flooded, kids moved around all the time. And only about half the people went into the system to start with, because the others knew how it would be. Besides, everything is all good".

At this point, Yaro slapped Deru.

"...you are inverting your negative emotions, aren't you".

"He can do that?"

"Its pretty obvious that is what he is doing. No wonder he ended up accidentally inverting his aging. He has been using his quirk on himself quite a bit".

"I am fine! I am just fine!" Deru insisted.

It did seem like Deru was doing well for himself here, so maybe they were overreacting...but it still didn't quite sit right with them.

"At least promise you will hang out some time and we will have some fun, okay?"

"Alright, alright" Deru replied.

But little did any of them know, that this was nowhere near the worst thing that any of them would be worried about soon enough...

* * *

**AN:** Poor Deru. But hey, now we got this rolling! Anyways, stay tuned and hope you enjoyed! Still though, that ominous note...fufufufufu.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Chapter 3: Training**

* * *

**SPECIAL ADDENDUM!:** Sorry LoveXx, but somehow your reviews did not show up till after I wrote this and submitted it. Your character was accepted. :3

* * *

"Welcome one, welcome all!" the Pro Hero and UA Teacher, Titan, told them. He was a rather large man, larger then anyone else they had ever seen, and possessed titanic strength and ability. "I will be the one in charge of your Hero Training! I am Titan!"

Deru, and several others, practically wanted to pass out or fall over with overwhelming joy and disbelief. After all, Titan was an extremely popular and extremely capable hero, who has both strength and charisma. Very few people in the world could match his pure, raw strength and ability. However, along with him...there was a small boy who looked to be around Deru's age, though a bit taller and older maybe. Plus he was wearing glasses.

"And this, this is our teacher's assistant! Dont let his appearance fool you, he has already graduated from UA! He is the Genius Hero, Oracle!"

"...ahh, thanks for the introduction, but I feel like your praising me more then needed" Oracle replied, as he looked over at the students and gave a calm, cool look. However, what they maybe didn't know yet was that he was already at work.

_...Deru-kun, Inversion, Yusha Toshi-kun, Lightforge, Yukari Yaro-kun, Mutagen Spawn, Samuel McGrath-kun, Smoke, __Amon Ahmose-kun, Djinn, Akamine Meiko-chan, Matchstick, Daiki Noboru-kun, Treant, Mikuriya Ryoka-chan, Alter, Nakamura Utako-chan, Amp, Kurasawa Ouma-kun, Illusion, Kuchiki Haru-kun, Demon, Hokama Kazuya-kun, Lightning Horns, Hirai Kaori-kun, Command, Winterbone Yuki-kun, Sub-Zero, Francesca Granzzani-chan, Hair Manipulation, Nakamura Jiro-kun, Flexibility, Saikyo Wakumo-kun, Solar Power, Bisca Orlando-chan, Demon...eh?_

Oracle, also known as Kotari Teiko-kun, rechecked that data. Surely enough, it appeared that there were two people with similar quirks, similar enough to both be named Demon.

And then, using his own mind, started to organize them by type. (Note, other names are technically on the lists but not listed as the characters dont exist yet. BTW, we need more females! Also, lol...two people named their Quirk the same. This is why I should just make everyone submit in reviews and tell them to read the others before submitting, but meh...I am sure I can play on it somehow in a fun way. Like those two muscleheads from the show!)

_Control Types: Deru-kun, Ryoka-chan, Ouma-kun, Jiro-kun, and possibly Francesca-chan, depending on how she uses her Quirk she could effectively control a battlefield. Also Samuel-kun._

_Summon Types: Amon-kun and Yaro-kun for sure._

_Power Types: Meiko-chan, Wakumo-kun, Kazuya-kun, Yuki-kun, Toshi-kun, and Utako-chan. Plenty of those in this class._

_Transformation Types: Bisca-chan, Haru-kun, Noboru-kun._

_Information Types: Kaori-kun._

_In short, this class possesses a number of Control Types, people whose Quirks could be used to help control the battlefield. They also have a number of Power Types for direct combat. However, they only have two good summoners right now, and only one person who has information. The Transformations also basically just add a disguised power, indicating that...this class has some serious issues ahead. However, with this knowledge, I can construct the proper teams and training regiments needed to help them learn their weaknesses and improve their strengths. Also, there is a clear lack of Quirks that can be used for defense, so self awareness and self defense will be critical areas to focus on. Perhaps that is what the Transformation Types should also practice on...alright, I got it._

And so what seemed like to everyone else to only be a few short seconds, Oracle, or rather Kotari-sensei, had figured out what they needed to do.

"We wll need to do a lot of basic physical training. Running, jumping, teaching martial arts for sure. Deru, your Quirk does not involve your tail, but you do have one. You should take lessons in..."

"In Three Limbed Style, written by the famous Tail/Martial Arts Hero Mashirao Ojiro-sama, right?" Deru finished.

"You are aware of it? Its rather old, I am a bit surprised".

"My father had a book on it".

"I see...well, still. You should refine it further. Your tail doesn't seem to have much physical strength, but it could still have great potential in other ways" Oracle mentioned. "However, before we can hash out a plan, we need to see you all in action. Right, Titan-kun?"

"Ah...yes yes..."

For a moment, those words caught their ears.

"Did he just call him Titan-kun?"

"Not Titan-sensei?"

"Are they good friends? No no, but this is still..."

"Ahahahaha! Looks like we slipped up, Kotari-sensei" Titan mentioned with a laugh. "You see, as I was saying, despite his appearance, he is much older then he looks. In truth, he is so old, he was actually my sensei when I came here...ahahahahah! Sorry, sorry! You are not that old!"

As Titan began to laugh and boast, the much smaller Kotari Teiko-kun seemed to float up and pull on Titan's ear in the way an adult would punish a child.

At this occurance, Deru raised his hand at the teacher who was smaller then everyone else in the room but himself, yet was apparently the oldest here and possessed some sort of Quirk that let him float.

"Yes, Deru-kun?" Kotari-sensei asked with a smile, while still holding onto Titan's ear.

"Why is your Hero Name Oracle when you clearly have a Quirk that lets you float?"

"Ahhh...I suppose none of you would be able to focus unless I answer this?" Kotari mentioned with a smile as he floated down, bringing Titan to his knees. "Well, I suppose I should admit this first. While I did sort of come here as a Teacher's Assistant, in truth I am the Principle of this school. Principle Kotari Teiko. As for my Quirk, it is actually Gravity Manipulation. However, I was named Oracle due to my overwhelming intelligence and ability to predict events, fights, and actions of villains. As for my youthful appearance, my mother's Quirk was a strange mutation type called Longevity. She was actually born over one hundred years ago, you see. Normally, one might inherit the physical features, not the Quirk itself, but apparently it was a physical feature. Well, what can you do right? The doctors mentioned it was an abnormal case. They also said I should easily make it to one thousand years old if I play it safe".

"Woah...amazing..."

"To have that sort of luck..."

"No wonder he is the principle..."

With that, he then clapped his hands.

"Now now, everyone. It is time for everyone to change into their Hero Costumes, and get ready for a fight!" he said, finally releasing Titan's ear.

"You know, you could go..."

"Oh yes, and Titan? Since apparently I might be super old and maybe senile..."

"I never said Senile!"

"You get to do all my paperwork while I teach this class! Have fun, and remember if you dont take it seriously, or do something I wouldn't approve of...well, I am sure you remember".

"Eeeeek!"

* * *

With everyone suited up, they all went and walked onto the training field they would be using. Everyone was now in costume, and that included their teacher, Kotari Teiko, known as Oracle...sort of...

He was wearing a black hoodie jacket with the hood up, black long pants, black boots, black sunglasses, and a black T shirt. Basically, if it was dark out, no one would be able to see him. It entirely looked like civilian clothes, except for one thing. He was carrying a weapon, a large black scythe that was bigger then him.

"Well then, its nice to see you all" Kotari-sensei told them all. "Now, before any of you worry, you can relax. You wont be fighting me, or any of the other teachers today. No no, this will be a simple game. Its an old Hero Course practice, where you will all make up teams of two. Then, we will decide which pair takes up the roles of villains, and which takes up the roles of heroes. The heroes will infiltrate a building that the villains have holed up inside with a nuke, and their goal is to either capture both villains, or grab the nuke. All the villains have to do is stop them until time runs out. And now...for the teams..."

He looked up, and examined all their costumes and battle gear.

"Heroes will be announced first. Deru-kun and Ryoka-chan against Yuki-kun and Toshi-kun. Yaro-kun and Wakumo-kun against Kaori-kun and Utako-chan. Amon-kun and Ouma-kun against Samuel-kun and Meiko-chan. Fran-chan and Noboru-kun against Bisca-chan and Haru-kun".

When they heard those pairings, not everyone was overly enthusiastic about the Quirk matchups. Kaori-kun knew he would have trouble against Yaro-kun's ability to produce a swarm of enemies, while Yaro was not so happy to be against a person who could track various people's movements at range. Meanwhile, Deru was not really sure how effective his Inversion would be against Toshi-kun, while Ryoka could not help but notice that both of their Quirks seemed more Control based against two Power based. On the other side, Yuki and Toshi felt like they were disadvantaged on defense, since it would make Control based quirks harder to deal with since they had to focus on defense.

"Ah yes, and the villain side definently wont want damage to come to the building, while the Hero side also wont want to cause reckless damage and risk detonating the nuke" Kotari-sensei told them. "Now, lets begin with the first matchup!"

* * *

"That hero outfit looks kinda cut...cool, Deru-chan" Ryoka-chan mentioned as she struggled to talk to her teammate. She was kind of a major introvert, though maybe it was Deru's size and appearance, but he was just a bit easier to talk to. Though granted, that was probably because he seemed like the least intimidating classmate there.

"Umm...thanks..." Deru said with flushed cheeks. He was also a bit mad, because someone messed up his Hero Costume order. What he had asked for was blue shorts with extentions to make it pants when it got cold, heavy combat boots, a gear belt to hold various gadgets and devices in, some gauntlets on his arms, light but durable, for defense, a hood for heavier weather and to help hide where he was looking in a fight, and of course a hole for his tail. Additionally, the shirt was supposed to have longer sleeves.

However, some changes had clearly been made. The shorts currently had no extentions, and the shirt was sleeveless. Everything else was there, but what had been added as a mistake by someone who clearly though he had some form of mutation style quirk...was the animal ears on his hood. Yes, that was why Ryoka could not help but consider it cute. There were adorable animal ears on his hood, and his gloves had paw prints put on them fashioned to his hand size. But, there was one additional thing that seemed to happen.

As for Ryoka, she had some sturdy shoes made. Normally she prefers Sandals, but was convinced not to as "flimsy footwear" was mentioned to be the absolute worst idea for any hero, since being able to get your footing is incredibly important. She also wears pants under her skirt due to potential occurances during a fight, and she had her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her hair. That said...this whole new look was making her even more nervous then usual, so she was trying to focus on Deru to calm her down.

Though, she still was a bit embarrassed around him since he had seen her naked, granted it was an accident.

"There is even a cute pink bow on your tail though..."

"Eh?" Deru exclaimed, shocked as he turned and looked at his tail. He definently did not put that small bow on...

"...that guy must have had something to do with it" Deru muttered as he took it off. "Anyways, Ryoka-chan. I know when we introduced ourselves, we mentioned our Quirk Names, but...what is your Quirk exactly?"

"...ahh, okay" Ryoka replied, a bit nervous to talk about herself. "My quirk is called Alter. I can change the physical state of any matter I am currently touching, or touched within the last three minutes. However, it only works on non-living matter".

"Alright. As expected. My Inversion basically lets me Invert...things. I cant Invert everything, but its a broad coverage. I also have trouble inverting living beings other then myself, and my Quirk has no direct offensive ability. Something else has to happen, some other action, for me to attack with my Quirk".

As the two said that, they both looked at each other.

"...this is going to be hard, isn't it?"

"Maybe...I kind of have a plan..."

"...al...alright" Ryoka replied. And then, soon after, the first round began.

* * *

"Should one of us go out and hunt them down before they get here?" Toshi asked Yuki as they watched over the Nuke.

"It would be dangerous. While their Quirks are less offensive and power based then ours, their control makes it hard if they both get the jump on one of us".

"So right now, we are at the disadvantage, but once the battle starts, we can use that chance to win?"

"Yeah. The critical point of the battle will be how we turn it around".

And so, the two prepared. To start with, Toshi immediately projected multiple weapons, swords mainly, in advance to respond to issues. Meanwhile, Yuki began to chill the entire air around them. Yuki's Hero Costume was other than his treasured scarf, he wears a Dark blue cloak that goes down to his knees under a white jumpsuit. He also has a pair of light brown jean shorts and carries a golden cane. Also, Yuki walks around in bare feet, using his cold immunity to his advantage.

Meanwhile, Toshi wore a black jacket with thick padding to help endure impact, long padded pants, with a white T shirt that featured two crossed red swords. He also had heavy combat boots as well, to help with traction and defense.

For a few minutes, it was nothing but silence.

"...they are getting close".

"Yeah. I can sense it...something is shifting..."

And then, in that moment...the floor below them turned into liquid!

"A surprise attack?!"

"They are trying to distance us from the weapon!"

Toshi quickly projected a shield and moved it under them to use as a foothold, and then they both jumped back up onto the floor...which then also turned into liquid. Along with the floor under the nuke.

"I dont think so!" Toshi yelled, using several of his projected weapons to catch the nuke. However, that was when Yuki noticed that Deru was falling up.

"He inverted his gravity! I got this!" Yuki yelled, and threw a snowball at him to keep him at bay while Toshi moved the nuke away from them. That said, their vision was suddenly obstructed by gas...gas with the same color as the floor.

"Get out of the gas now!" Toshi warned as he and Yuki evaded, before the gas turned to a solid and trapped them both. However, this distraction and sudden movement interrupted their concentration. "Nice try Deru-kun. We may be friends, but I have no intention of letting you win! You will have to go through me to get this weapon!"

* * *

"So, what are you trying to point out here sensei?" Titan whispered as they monitored the progress in front, and a bit away from, the other students.

"Yuki-kun and Toshi-kun both are power types, but I want to see how they do on defense. Toshi-kun can project shields, but I was wondering if he was well versed in defense. Yuki-kun meanwhile also lacks defense. Technically, his power could let him counter, but defending...I was not sure on. Furthermore, both of their abilities I believe require some form of concentration. So putting them up against two people who specialize in changing the battlefield rather then direct attacks would test them. Meanwhile, Deru-kun and Ryoka-chan have good control abilities, but lack their own firepower. Deru-kun can do that to some limited degree, but clearly its not overwhelming given how he changed his mind about the robot. Therefore, this lets them learn how to people who are stronger then them in terms of power, and also how to use their quirks offensively".

Kotari Teiko-sensei mentioned that as they watched the monitors. However, that was when Titan leaned in further.

"And, what about the lie you told them reguarding your Quirk?"

"Well, it was not a lie now was it? My Quirk is Gravity Manipulation".

"But...its not your only Quirk" Titan whispered. "You also have your brother's Quirk, Scaneyes, which is how you got all that information from just one look".

"Its too soon for them to learn about the complicated stuff. Besides, its not high enough yet".

"What isn't?"

"Their Potential. You forget, Scaneyes also lets me see people's potential, how much they are utilizing. Normally, we have an average of about thirty three percent for a class that is utilizing their potential, but some of them seem a little on the low side. The side with Control, Deru-kun and Ryoka-chan especially...hold on..."

"What is it sensei?"

"...something interesting. Time is almost up...the Zero Hour Phenomenon?"

That was when the analytical computer finally caught up to Kotari-sensei.

"Alert. Unusual energy buildup..." (Because I need something to trigger our favorite moment...the moment when You Say Run starts to play!)

* * *

_"Do you want to be a hero? If you do, then live"._

"...I want...to be a hero..." Deru said as he opened his eyes. At the same time, power seemed to build up inside of him and the forces caused some minor shockwaves to be emitted. "Ryoka-chan, now!"

And then, all the gas turned into liquid that had spread around the room, and flowed right into them and the nuke. Meanwhile, Deru landed on a piece that Ryoka then turned into a solid, as he shot forward with incredible energy and force right towards the nuke.

"Yuki!"

"On it! Take this!" he shotued as he fired multiple icicles at him. But then, Deru pulled on a piece of rope...and Ryoka was thrown forward! As Deru used his inversion to invert the trajectories of the icicles thrown at them, Ryoka went up forward towards the nuke.

"I dont think so!" Toshi yelled, as he launched several hammers to knock her off course.

"Not happening!" Deru yelled as he took out a baseball sized object from his pocket. "Invert Wind Force Resistance! And...go!"

He then fired it, hitting it right into Toshi and doing enough damage to interrupt his concentration. If he was manipulating less, it would be easier for him, but he also had to keep holding the nuke as well with his power which drained him more. As such, this gave Ryoka the path...and grabbed hold of the Nuke! Meanwhile, Deru jumped over and knocked all the weapons away, making it clear they had taken possession of the weapon.

"Annnd...that is game!" the announcer voice called out. "The winning team is...the Heroes!"

"Woo hoo! We did it Ryoka-chan!"

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

"What did Deru did back there?" one of the students asked, confused.

"Rather impressive. I think he inverted the flow of of his physical abilities there, for a moment" Katori-sensei mentioned. "He made it build up inside of him, and then released it. Its risky, he could only do that for so long without risking damage to his body, but it made for a good trump card".

"I thought his Quirk was a control type though? Isnt that a power type sorta thing?"

"Not quite...in order to do something like that, it would take genius intellect, years of training...he must have been preparing to be a hero for a long time, that is not something normal. But like I said, its dangerous. Push too far, and your body would break apart".

However, Katori was more interested in why it happened. Deru had a steady Potential Usage number the whole time, even when the fighting started. Then suddenly, his number seemed to shoot up like crazy. He went from using twenty percent of his potential, to over eighty percent. No normal person can do that, and Potential had nothing to do with Quirks.

"...it seems that Deru-kun is more interesting then anyone has realized..."

But for now, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, and decided to focus on teaching the students lessons they could learn from that last battle.

* * *

**AN: **Tada! A class roster, with their quirk names! Woot! If I missed one, let me know! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Deru had some focus today, but we got to see a lot of other people's costumes and Quirks in action, which was the real plan! Leave some reviews and let me know what you liked!


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Finish and Profiles

**Chapter 4: The Rest of the Battles**

* * *

**AN:** Apologies in advance, but I couldn't take it anymore, and then wore myself out. Sorry for the short and so so chapter...but with nearly 20 OCs, I was feeling very overwhelmed and tired after gathering all that info...that my brain kind of died. Oh, by the way, there is a Discord Now! Go to Discord, go to join server, and enter this code: tdK5eRE We ccant wait to have you!

* * *

The remaining battles had begun, with each of the teams giving it their all.

The moment their battle begun, Yaro and Wakuno were up and began their assault. Yaro utilized his power to summon an insanely large number of Zerglings, while Wakumo just charged in.

There were some notes along with the design creators that sent them in, so Kotari-sensei decided to look at those.

Creator Notes: He's very uncreative, since his quirk relies on his own strength and solar ability, he doesn't require anything unique. He has Orange Shorts, made of Kevlar that resist the friction of his legs. He would prefer to go barefoot, but a later suit upgrade would give him Shoes that allow for better traction, allowing for faster movement.

Combined with his blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes...was he looking for a pretty boy appearance? Also, Kotari would have to recommend using boots. No one wants to lose a criminal because they stubbed their toe, or such. Plus, not every place they would walk would be clean, so they are more likely to get sick. Well, some can pull it off though.

And then, there was Yaro. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, so that he could produce mutagens from his arm. He also was wearing shorts, heavy combat boots, and had a small sword at his waist. Apparently he understood some of the limitations his quirk seemed to have, but Kotari saw a possiblity he had not considered yet. His costume was...actually really basic, though he did have a cloak. Not for fancy reasons either. It was made of a material especially resistant to temperature and energy attacks, and so could be used as shield or to help save someone.

As for the other two...

"Eh?"

He looked at the screen, and saw that the two of them had been overwhelmed by the Zerglings. It seemed that Utako had done her best, but...she could not resist both the swarm and the power of Wakumo...

Kotari thought it would be a bit more balanced, with one of htem giving the other information to target them and react before they could see them, but it appeared it didn't quite work that way.

"Ahem...lets just...look at the others..."

As for the other battles, they also went fairly well.

Amon and Ouma ended up beating Samuel and Meiko, and so did Bisca and Haru, especially given the sheer fact that they were the only defense team that won.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, since I really, REALLY needed this. Sorry for the info dump, but this has been hard for me to manage!

Name: Wakumo Saikyo (Given, Family)  
Nickname: Tough softie, (Hero Name: Calamity)  
Age: 15 Birthday: May 13  
Quirk: Apocalypse Type: Mutant/Emitter. An unfortunate combination of his mother's and father's quirks, He is able to utilize the power of the sun as energy, in which he can release in destructive ways, such as lasers, enhanced punches, etc. The biggest downside to this is that he's using his body as a gateway to turn solar energy into destructive solar energy, and it takes a toll on his body.

General appearance: He's a beast of a man. Taller than All Might, He has a slightly rough face, but a kind smile. He's very muscular, without an ounce of fat on his body. He has blond hair and has piercing blue eyes.  
Physical Details: 237.7 CM, 389 Lbs, Broad shoulders, size 20 shoes, US chart.

Outfits: Special-made U.A Uniform, Civilian Clothing consists of Collared Dress Shirts and a bow Tie, never clip-on, pants would be Special-made dress pants that can withstand the movement of his legs on a day to day basis. Casual clothing would be A simple T-Shirt, generally With some sort of Comic book Hero on them, and some shorts, despite the fact that his calves areas thick as some people's heads.  
Hero Outfit: He's very uncreative, since his quirk relies on his own strength and solar ability, he doesn't require anything unique. He has Orange Shorts, made of Kevlar that resist the friction of his legs. He would prefer to go barefoot, but a later suit upgrade gives him Shoes that allow for better traction, allowing for faster movement.

History/Family: He has His Mother, who is a Solar Engineer, and his father who started his own Hero Agency, and retired after the great quirk war. He had a younger sister, who in a tragic Earthquake, Died. He wasn't even able to see her again before she was crushed by debris. Her having gained entirely her mother's quirk, she wasn't protected from the debris at all. From that point on, Wakamo swore he would protect everybody he could, and stay at peace with those he couldn't. He visits his sister every year and brings her chocolates.

Friends: He likes to make friends and is often sociable, He doesn't like making friends based on what their quirk is or how strong they are.  
Special Talents: Is very adept at brass instruments, and is exceptional at the Saxophone.

Personality: He tries to be very proper, according to his dress, but can be very laid back. He is very polite and slightly timid, despite his large and imposing figure. He acts in a mature manner, but not with a stick up his butt. He has a soothing laugh. He often tries to distance himself from the concept of romance, since he is very afraid of the concept of the quirk singularity, and since he is already extremely powerful, children might push it over the edge. Often will act without thinking, despite how irrational he may be. Speaks from his heart. He does have a deep and somewhat scratchy voice.

Embarrassed: He will start slipping up on his words, and will hide his face. If he performed an embarrassing action, he will exhale and facepalm.  
Angered/upset: At first will attempt to just talk it out, but he will remove himself from the source, since if he's angry, he may be a threat to people. To cool off, he might go punch trees or something.  
Victory: He gets excited for his teammates, but reviews his own mistakes.  
Defeat: He gets no hard feelings and tries to learn from his past mistakes.  
Likes: Foreign heroes, Meat, Sunny days  
Dislikes: Rude People, Hubris, Narcissism  
Main defining personality traits: Protective, Secret Otaku  
Fears: Water, Tight spaces, Losing control  
Skills: Can Bake pretty well, persuasive.  
No gear needed  
Hobbies: reading Comic books, Baking  
Strengths: Detective-level intelligence, Loyal, Cooperative  
Weaknesses: Paranoid, Suspicious, Intimidating  
Desires: To Meet Pro Heroes from all around the world, and maybe even work with them.  
Secrets: His Hero Otakuness, His sister.  
Theme song: Last of the real ones: Fall Out Boy  
Other: (Quotes) "Hubris has Killed the gods, and we, are no gods."  
"I'm still breathing, That means I can Still Fight!"  
"My favorite Hero isn't Deku, But he's up there!"  
"Don't you worry. I'll be your ultimate Shield and Spear!"  
"My own life is secondary."  
"I don't care if you're from some rich family or if you've climbed your way up from the sewers, you aren't any more or less human than the rest of us. After all, We all Bleed."

* * *

Name: Olive Brando Draxis

Nicknames/Special titles/Username: Clock Work

Age: 15

Quirk: Time Stop. Allows the user to enter a transformation. (Transformation type quirk) Where after tensing all of their body, the user is able to seemingly 'Stop Time'. The quirk basically makes the user ignore the theory of relativity. But only for a certain time. Around the time Olive entered school. She could stop time for 2 seconds. Which basically means, she could stop time for 10 meters around him for 6 seconds. (He has at least 3 times the amount of time he stops to act) How time would be altered is quite simple. Within the 10 meter radius around her, time would stop. So all activities would be stopped. Olive could then move and take actions, like punch an opponent multiple times. So when her 6 seconds would end, all of the punches would be instant. However, the body needs at least 10 seconds to be eligible to do it again. Another example would be if time stopped next to a clock. The clock would not move, but once time resumed. It's arms would be 6 seconds behind other clocks around it. It can allow the user to evade many attacks and dish out much more punishment then she is able to normally. If used in without the proper break in between. His bodily organs could shut down. It also takes a split second to activate

How could the Quirk grow?: If continually used multiple times, it could improve the time when stopped.

Special Moves: Ultimate Time skip: She stops time for a full 30 seconds in real time. Another would be, Ultimate Time Stop: it allows her to create an after image, which acts like a distraction.

General Appearance: Due to her mother's quirk, her hair consists of a combination of light brown, white, and black, her hair is very smooth as well, along with that she has a hairline above is hefy eye. The hair splits and travels down the side of her head. With some strands on the front of her face. Her eyes are red in the iris, they are this way so she can see when time is stopped. Her skin tone is pretty light, a bit lighter than the usual person. She also has a very Chiseled face, with her eyes being a bit round. His nose also a bit thin. With his lips being a bit small. But not so small where it's noticeable. Her ears also are a bit rounded.  
Physical Details: 167 CM tall, Weighs 160 Pounds.

Outfits: She will almost always have a jacket on, usually consisting of a white or black. She also owns many pairs of Jeans. Along with that, is her Sneakers, which are a light blue.

Special Trinkets: She owns a watch that once belonged to her father.

Swim: She is not afraid to show some skin, so she will wear a normal Bikini. Which is usually a dull Grey

Sleep: She will wear athletic shorts, and a black tank top.

History/Family: Her past is filled with bloodshed, her father was a very well known villain. Considering that nobody knew that he had a family, people thought he was untouchable. But once it was found out that he had one. Everybody went after them, even other villains. Around the age of four, Olive's dad, her, and her mom's home were broken into by Villains. Having to witness her father's execution., scarred her. After all, a child's mind is fragile. That day her quirk finally manifested. That of her father's, the ability to stop time. After that day, she had a strive to find and defeat the villains that rid her of her father. Her mother took some time to recover as well. Both sought each other for emotional support. Making their bond strong. Along with this, she considers his mother the true hero of his life. School was something that was very difficult for Olive Socially. But work wise, she always had stuff turned in on time. So she was rarely paid attention to. Making her use to being in the background.

Friends: While her pool of friends is small, she does eventually become friends with Deru, Yara, and Toshi.

Special Talents: She has a knack for finding opponent weak spots. She also is very good at keeping her Quirk a secret.

Personality: Olive is very distant to everybody, opting to stay away from conversations. She would still be willing to be around people. But she has trouble socializing. This is due to her past. Speaking of such, she believes her classmates do not take hero work seriously. She believes that they think that everything is supposed to be "fun". However, her fragile mental state leaves her with an inability to control his quirk when put under very high stress. So she has a fear of his own quirk. But the people around her might help change her view on it, albeit very slowly. However, this is when you first meet her. When you actually become friends with her, you would find that she is very considerate of others. When someone would be looking sad or angry she would sit next to them and wait for the person to engage her. When she is with teachers, her attitude towards them is quite positive. When faced with a task that would make some shake where they stand. She instead rushes forward ready to face the situation. This is almost the complete opposite of what people would expect from her shy type personality. Making people more drawn to talk to her. If she was to be asked a simple task, she would do it with little to no difficulty. But when in battle, she is the most quiet person. Even more quiet than her usual self. Needing complete focus for her quirk. She will also hurt Villains to the point of bone breaking if it is required. Showing she will get things done if needed. Along with this is her strong sense of justice. She knows when she hears something if it is wrong or not. But when it comes to class drama or emotional situations. She has no idea what to do.

How They Act When Embarrassed: She would usually user her quirk, and just walk away. So that she does not have to continue the conversation.

How They Would Act When Angered/Upset: Start to clench her fist close, but if she has to, she will tell them to shut up out of the blue, and walk away.

How They Would Act When Win: She would take the Victory and not boast about it.

Likes: Music, TV, working with her hands

Dislikes: Talking, Socializing, talking about her past.

Main Define Personality Traits: She is very silent, but underneath her shy personality, she really does care about people around her.

Fears: Seeing her mother be killed, same with people around her as well.

Skills: She is very good at intimidating her opponents, for instance, say she went against a super strength quirk user. She would user her time skip to make them confused and scared.

Important Gear/Tools: She has, spike based metal gauntlets on her costume. Allowing her to compensate for her lack of actual strength.

Hobbies: Swimming, messing with her dads watch (It does not move), and going out to watch the ocean.

Strengths: Her quirk is very strong, she knows what villains can do, she takes pretty much everything seriously, she can easily intimidate her opponents.

Weaknesses: Her quirk has a 10 second cool-down. Leaving her wide open. Physically, she is very weak, she takes pretty much everything seriously (Both strength and weakness, and she has a weak mental state.

Desires: To be able to live without having to worry about her father's killer. Having all villains be imprisoned. Romance could also be a desire (But that is up to you.)

Secrets: Her father was a villain, and her Quirk.

Theme Song: DIO's theme, Jojo's Bizarre adventure (Stardust crusaders)

Other: Nothing really,besides a few references here and there.

Hero Costume: Her hero Costume is all about defense, and last-ditch efforts. The over top consists of a black leather overcoat, with the front always unbuttoned. Under it is a yellow long sleeve top made of tough fiber, although this weighs down her usual speed, it does not affect it when time is stopped. A green military belt can also be seen. The bottom consists of black long pants, that is made of the same fiber as her shirt. Her knees are covered with green pads, that are into horns. The shoes are black combat boots, with 4 laches on the front. They are green and yellow, over the black. For actual attack, she wears iron gauntlets, with a spike on each knuckle. Allowing her more physical power. But overall, speed is what puts her at a disadvantage without her quirk.

* * *

Name: Ryoka Mikuriya

Nicknames: It depends on who is addressing her. Ryo (herself, her mother), Mako (Her siblings), Yuri (This is an alias, she gives this name to people she doesn't trust), Miku (school friends)  
Special Titles (Hero Name): The Altering Hero: Okary  
Username: Ryo-The-Outcast  
"The Extreme Introvert"

Age: 15

Quirk: Alter- She can change the state of matter on any non- living thing she touched no more than three minutes ago, or is currently touching (excluding plasma or converting things to plasma).

How could the Quirk Grow?: She will be able do it in more rapid succession, and combine multiple types of matter. She may also be able convert plasma eventually.

Special Moves:  
Deliquesce: Turns everything she touches/touched into liquid simultaneously.  
Vaporise: Turns everything she touches/ touched into vapor simultaneously.  
Solidify- Turns everything she touches/touched into a solid simultaneously.

General Appearance: Strawberry/Venetian Blonde hair in a thick braid that stops in the middle of her back. She has blue eyes.

Physical Details: 168 cm, 103 lbs.

Outfits: When she isn't in school, her hair may be unbraided. She likes patterns and prints, so most of her clothes will have these. She only wears dresses or skirts (occasionally with a solid coloured sweater and matching fleece lined tights in the colder months) and brown or black sandal heels.

Special Trinkets: none

Swim: white monokini with black horizontal stripes. Occasionally wears a black sarong if she has no intention of swimming. Average swimmer.

Sleep: Camisole and pyjama pants, hair unbraided. Typically doesn't get much sleep.

History/Family: Ryoka was bullied for a good amount of her junior high years, but does her best to maintain a "positive" attitude. Ryoka doesn't get along very well with her father, Daiki Mikuriya. He forced her to go to UA to become a hero. If he feels she isn't doing an adequate job, she is disciplined accordingly. If she were to be kicked out of UA, he would disown her and she would have nowhere to go. He doesn't treat her mother, Sayuri Mikuriya, and is unfaithful to her. She has an older brother, Joji, and a younger sister, Mayura. They also have a poor relationship with Daiki.

Friends: TBD

Special Talents/Skills: She has a very good sense of echolocation, especially when she can't see.

Personality: Ryoka is a wallflower, she doesn't really like hanging out with others, and will actively sit by herself she won't get really angry if others try to talk to her, but she will be very uncomfortable. If she feels that someone is genuinely trying to be her friend, she would open up to them, and become much more relaxed and cheerful, almost like a different person, she. She is a hopeless romantic, but she would probably die of embarrassment if she developed feelings for someone and they found out, and she would never tell anyone this information. She is easily intimidated, so she is easily taken advantage of, especially at school. If she doesn't trust someone when they first meet, she will say "Call me Yuri."

How They Act When Embarrassed: This depends on how embarrassed she is. If it's small embarrassment, she'll laugh nervously, and her face will turn red. If she's extremely embarrassed, she will also faint after laughing and blushing.

How They Act When Angered/Upset: She will remain quiet, but her cheeks will be brightly flushed. If she's alone, she will cry.

How They Act When They Win: She will refuse to believe it, then when she does, she will act very modest and try to get any attention off of her.

Likes: Solitude, when others are genuinely nice to her/ interested in her, Romance.

Dislikes: any social environments where she doesn't know anyone, arguing with "ignorant people."

Main Defining Personality Traits: Shy, Nervous, Modest, Anti-social, Secretive.

Fears: Her father, her own untimely death, when she doesn't what time it is, where she is, that she will always be the odd one out.

Important Gear/Tools: Carries around a large amount of small, easy to alter things, typically water bottles.

Hobbies: She doesn't have any hobbies.

Strengths: Has strong intuition, can easily tell who's trustworthy or not.

Weaknesses: Despite her aforementioned strengths, since she feels she has no choice but to agree, she is still very easily taken advantage of, so it would be simple for someone to make her their puppet.

Desires: She wants someone to like her for who she is. She wishes she were more assertive.

Secrets: She doesn't want to be at UA, since she doesn't want to be a hero. She has very low self-esteem. Really wants friends or a romance partner, but she would never say that aloud. Cries when she knows nobody is around, because she feels like she isn't in control of her own life.

Theme Song: Don't Need Nobody by Ellie Goulding

* * *

Name: Kakashi Sutoro

Nickname/Special Titles/Username: Strawman

Age: 15

Quirk: Paranoia Shroud. His body produces a cloud that causes fear in others. The fear can be collected and used multiple ways. He can make the clouds more dense, increase the range, or increase his body's natural healing. The cloud detects anything affected by it, helping Kakashi when the cloud is dense. Kakashi is resistant to his cloud, prolonged exposure to it deteriorates his mental state. Increasing his regeneration to mend bones and organs devolves his mind to lash out at anything or lose consciousness.

How could the Quirk Grow?: The cloud can be weakened to appear invisible. The fear collected can be used to boost Kakashi's physical limits, super strength and agility. The cloud can be stored and be propelled from his limbs. The drawbacks of all of these new developments is that the cloud needs to be stored in his body, harming his mental state more then usual.

Special Moves: He will store all of the collected fear into one point in his body(his fist/leg/headbutt) and shoot it all out in one hit. This amount of fear will incapacitate both him and the victim.

General appearance: Black mullet haircut. Yellow eyes(glow when quirk is in use). Has a tired look. A lanky person.

Physical Details: Height: 176cm Weight: 148Ibs

Outfits: A black flat cap. A red tee shirt(and various other colors). Gray cargo shorts(Brown, Green). Plain white socks, with gray green sneakers.

Special Trinkets: An old worn sack mask. It has black diagonal upside down diamonds eyes with a stiched up smile that reaaches from ear to ear.

Swim: Purple beach shorts.

Sleep: Blue pajama onesies( and varios colors).

History/Family: Kakashi moved here after an event that got him kicked out of his last school. The event happened during the 5th grade. During a game of hide and seek, he thought to use his quirk to detect where the kids were hiding. He just wanted to win one game. His Mother and Father are both strict on him, but also very busy with work. They both give him chores to do while they work, they are hardly around. His Mother is more kind hearted whenever she's around, while his Father is stern, but gives proper advice.

Friends: His two friends is Tokage and Piero. Tokage is a gentle giant, but isn't the brightest bulb. Piero is small and mischievous, but well meaning. Tokage has a quirk that drastically changes his body from a sleek lizard appearance to a bulky alligator. Piero has a speed quirk where he is essentially a blur. Tokage loves to be around his friends, and love to binge old comedies. Piero wants everyone to join him in his pranks.

Special Talents: His parents got him violin lessons after the incident. He is a chess enthusiast.

Personality: He is kind, polite, and disciplined. Due to his friendship, he's a bit lenient towards the law. He prefers to think that anyone deserves a second chance of retribution. He is very open to others, but a bit awkward at times. When it comes to girls, he gets a little timid. A lot more open and friendly to a tomboy or very brash girl. Kakashi is a bit of a martyr in that he will sacrifice himself for the greater good.

How They Act When Embarrassed: Awkward, timid and soft spoken.

How They Act When Angered/Upset: When angered, he likes to be the better man. When he completely snaps, he shouts reprimands at friends or polite slurs at enemies. When upset he will go in solitary to cheer himself up. When he breaks down, he'll burst to tears.

How They Act When They Win: When they succeed, they exclaim hurrahs. When they survive an event, they will have tears of joy.

Likes: Cleanliness, helping others, studying insects, reading(adventure, romance, horror).

Dislikes: Dirtiness, not saving someone, people being unpleasant to someone else, hurting someone(physically or emotionally).

Main Defining Personality Traits: He's polite to a fault, and very forgiving. He mainly focuses on trying to talk down a person trying to do a crime, or a villain.

Fears: Flirting girls. Being seen as a villain. Failing to save someone.

Skills: A lot more agile and acrobatic then he looks. He has some knowledge in treating wounds.

Important Gear/Tools: Grappling hook for mobility and capturing. A utility belt for treating injuries. Plated gloves and boots for more damage.

Hobbies: Loves to write stories(mainly romances). He gained a love for videogames from both Tokage and Piero. He's taken up fighting lessens so that he doesn't have to worry about close combat issues.

Strengths: Really fast on his feet. Can take a hit from rough housing with his friends. Loves to think on the fly.

Weaknesses: Not coordinated enough to take on more than three and up people. Will not cooperate with allies if he thinks he can change a villains mind. Cannot differentiate friend from foe if he's still conscious from his mind breaking.

Desires: He wants to create a facility that helps villains rehabilitate into normal society.

Secrets: He's a bit of a pervert. He enjoys the thrill of the fight. He likes to think he's the equivalent of batman.

Other: He's attracted to brash, abrasive, and kind girls. He loves to be a romantic to show his feelings(When he gains the courage).

* * *

Name: Samuel McGrath

Nickname: Sam

Hero Name: Haze

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight (just need to clarify this)

Age: 15yrs

Nationality: Japanese American  
Father was American, Mother was Japanese  
Raised in Japan  
Can speak both english and japanese because of this  
Ethnicity: White/Japanese

Quirk: Smoke - Can absorb and manipulate smoke and embers (it is not really a fire quirk as it is more of combining smoke and ember). His main attack is shooting out bolts of smoke and ember, but when he needs to go close quarters he uses his quirk to enhance his punches. (This quirk is highly inspired by Smoke from InFamous: Second Son, Using any type of smoke (besides turning himself into smoke) does drain his smoke tank.  
Quirk Type: Can be considered an emitter type quirk, with the exception being that he needs to absorb smoke.  
Applications/Effects: Can use the smoke to blind enemies and then subdue them. Can use the smoke and embers to propel himself in the air for a bit (cannot fly, more like a big jump). Can be used to help get people out of burning buildings (he can absorb the smoke to allow for people to breathe). If someone inhales the smoke for too long they start to get light headed (just like in real life). Can turn himself into smoke and move around, making a huge cloud of smoke can allow him to move around in camouflage.  
Quirk Strengths: Allows for a hit and run style of fighting. Can be used for stealth or distractions. Slightly enhances his strength. Can heal by absorbing smoke or by using part of his smoke tank to heal (this does drain a bit of it)  
Quirk Weaknesses: As it is a hit and run style, its defense capabilities are not really good. He needs to absorb smoke in order to use his powers (he stores smoke but it eventually runs out). The lower his is on smoke, the less potent his attacks will be. The smoke can affect nearby allies.  
Growth: Better control overall, able to go in and out of smoke seamlessly. Increase the amount of smoke he can use.  
Ultimate moves: Rockets- Shoots 5 rockets of smoke at the enemy (does drain smoke a bit). Draws in all smoke in the area and blasts the opponent with a beam of smoke and ember (Preferably yelling, "Smoking is bad for your health!"). These moves will tire him  
Regular moves: Uses a mix of jiu jitsu, wrestling, and Taekwondo (empowered by smoke). Can disappear in and out of smoke form, using this he can dodge attacks, counter attack, etc. This does require him to act on reflex, meaning he does not dodge everything. If needs be he can suffocate people into passing out.

Appearance-

Height and weight: 183cm 170 lbs

Hair Color: Dirty Blond

Hair Length and Style: Hair is short on the sides and long on the top. His hair does cover his forehead, with it being curved towards the left  
When quirk is activated his hair gets a bit darker and has embers coming off of it.

Eye color: Orange (ember like) - glows a tiny bit

Voice: Has an American accent when speaking english, his voice is more in the middle of the spectrum (with it being more towards the deep side). He has a tiny bit of a rasp due to quirk

Skin tone: white, with a bit of tan

Body type: Is a medium body type, toned (but not overly muscular). His quirk is more of a hit and run type of deal so he has a leaner build.

Facial description: Has a slightly chiseled face with a medium sized nose and medium (but a little on the thin side) lip size.

Markings: has burn marks on his forearms (due to quirk)

Casual outfit: Generally wears black pants and shoes with a blue, red, or black shirt (Long Sleeve). Usually wears a dark red zip up jacket. Wears fingerless gloves

Hero Outfit: Wears a black leather jacket with a red shirt. Wears a black version of the forge mask from splatoon 2. Wears black pants and shoes and fingerless gloves. (goes for more of a stealthy take on hero work, which is why he wears so much black). Has smoke bombs on his belt for him to absorb

Swim: Shorts and a t-shirt  
Sleep: Black swimtrunks and a black swimshirt

History: Parents died in front of him (7 years old at the time) when he awakened his quirk by accidentally creating a massive explosion of smoke and ember. He blames himself for the deaths of his parents. He keeps himself from getting too close to anyone. Lived on his own from the age of 12 using the money he inherited from his parents. (note this is not to make the character edgy, he is meant to be a kind guy with a bad past, mainly to make him feel more human)  
Family: Zeke McGrath(Father, deceased), Makoto McGrath (Mother, deceased), unnamed family members  
-His father and mother always wore fingerless gloves, so Samuel wears them to honor his parents.  
Wants to become a hero to atone for accidentally killing his parents  
Friends: Will generally be kind to everyone, will really dislike people that are full of themselves  
Special Talent: Can play the ukulele extremely well (picked it up to get his emotions out)  
Personality: (Think Hufflepuff) Quick witted, a tactician. Generally A kind guy, loves to make puns and be sarcastic. Has a dark sense of humor. People need to earn respect from him. Studies and does well in school. Comforts his friends. He does not do perverted things and would try to stop people from doing perverted things. Has depression and some trust and anger issues (he does not usually show this anger to others) because of his past, which can mess things up. Uses humor to hide the pain that he feels, sort of like a mask. Does not let many people get too close to him (he does not want to get hurt or hurt anyone anymore than he already has). He tries to make others feel better when they are down (sort of feels like it is his duty to). When angry or sad he tends to run away into the city, he finds this calming. (If you need some advice on writing a character with depression, I have years of experience with it)  
How they act when embarrassed: Will resort to humor to make the situation less awkward. tries to change the topic  
How they act when angered/upset: Smoke will literally be coming off of him. He will fight back (verbally) if he is not that angry. Will run (smoke) away after a bit as he really does not want to hurt people (unless they really deserve it).  
How they act when they win: He will fist pump and cheer. Only showboats when teasing  
Extra: Will start to get cold and distant when his parents are mentioned.  
Likes: Running around using his power, steak (medium rare or riot), teasing, music.  
Dislikes: People that are full of themselves, people who cross him, bullies, Seafood (except for shrimp),  
Main Personality Traits: Kind, Sarcastic, Loyal  
Fears: Being betrayed, losing the ones he loves. Clowns (why do they exist). Spiders that are bigger than they should be (generally shoots a ball of smoke at them to kill them)  
Skills: Parkour (really comes in handy when moving around with his quirk)  
Important Gear: (sort of covered in hero costume) has smoke bombs for him to absorb in emergencies  
Hobbies: Playing the Ukulele and Traveling around the city using his quirk.  
Habits: Makes a lot of puns, sometimes in the wrong situation.  
Strengths: Has an easy time comforting others, generally easy to get along with, is good at staying calm in stressful situations.  
Weaknesses: His depression and trust issues can get the better of him. This can make him unpredictable in certain situations. Will shut himself off from everyone else if he is betrayed.  
Desires: To be able to finally feel comfortable letting someone get close to him  
Secrets: Is secretly a huge romantic, knows a lot of love songs on his ukulele. "Stay with me" "Too good at goodbyes" "Happier" "Heaven" Halo" "Stand by me", "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", "Let Her Go"

* * *

Name - Haruto Fukui  
Nickname(s) -  
Username - Free Fall  
Hero Name - Vertigo  
Gender - Male  
Age - 15  
Sexuality - straight

Quirk: Name & Type - Free Fall / Emitter

Quirk Description -  
user can change the direction gravity act upon user and objects they are in direct contact with

Weaknesses & Limitations -  
• user cannot cause objects to fall in different directions at the same time  
• user is always under the effect of the Free Fall while activated  
• once contact is lost objects gravity is immediately returned to normal  
• cannot make an object heavier or lighter only change the direction gravity acts upon it

Quirk Strengths: (give me at least three!)  
• allows for unorthodox movement and agility  
• multiple uses on a single opponent can disorient, dizzy and/or make them nauseous  
• can reach normally out of reach places

Quirk Weaknesses: (give me at least three!)  
• must have physical contact with opponent or object to use quirk on them  
• if not trained properly the rapid change in the direction gravity is pulling can cause disorientation, dizziness and/or nausea  
• user must be constantly aware of how far they are falling to avoid injury

Techniques/Special Moves they can learn later:  
• Falling with style - user simulates flight by falling in the direction they wish to travel (warning when in use user must reverse the pull gravity to slow down when landing to avoid injury)  
• terminal velocity shot - user rapidly changes an gravitational orientation on an object to cause it to spin around him until it reaches terminal velocity and then releases the object to "fire" it at a target (note multiple uses may cause dizziness, disorientation, and nausea)  
• Faceplant: user grabs on to opponents and shift gravity to the side causing the opponent to begin falling to the side then releases them so that they end up landing head first into the ground  
• Wall/ceiling walking: uses quirk to shift his own gravity so that he can treat walls and ceilings as if they were floors  
• Air Dodge: shifts gravity while in the air to dodge around objects and some attacks

Quirk growth: becoming more able to deal with the the dizziness and better able to judge speed for landing

Appearance -  
•Height - 180 cm  
•Weight 200 lbs  
•Hair - Blonde short crew cut  
•Eyes - brown / narrow  
•Skin - Mild tan  
•Build - Athletic  
•Notable Features -

Street Clothing/Fashion -  
• Casual - Blue jeans with construction boots and graphic t-shirts  
• Summer / hot weather - Jean shorts with sandles and muscle/cutoff sleeved shirts  
• Winter / cold weather - Jeans with winter boots and heavy wool coat  
•School Uniform - mildly unkempt  
•Sleep Wear - boxers

Costume - Chrome wingsuit with black outlines, heavy duty impact resistant knee and elbow pads, oneway mirrored helm

Accessories/Gadgets - parachute, grappling hook, collapsible baton

Family :  
Father - Daichi Fukui 40, alive, quirk: weight control  
Mother - Aiko Fukui 35, alive, quirk: empathy touch  
Only child

History -  
Father work as a network engineer while his mother work at local daycare grew up well off, spent most of his childhood causing mischief with other children in the neighborhood

Personality - though he comes off most often as a butthead he does genuinely care for people, the more he likes a person the more he likes to irritate them though he tries to avoid making anyone cry...tears aren't funny, he has a mild perverted streak and is willing to take a hit he knows he deserves with a laugh

Strengths - unconventional, adaptive

Weaknesses - reckless, impatient

Likes - games, girls, pranks

Fears - being forgotten, being left behind

Dislikes - tears, nagging, being left out

Hobbies - Skydiving, Rock climbing,

Secrets - doesn't like to see people cry would rather them be annoyed with him than see them sad

Type of person they would fall for: best I can come up with is someone that is willing to stand by him and is able take his sense of humor

How they would act…  
• Anger - Snaps at people ,but visibly tries not to  
• Embarrassed - laughs outwardly then sulks later in private  
• Win - Cheers like any teen and encourages opponent to try again  
• Lose - laughs at either misfortune or lack of skill and ask to go again

* * *

Name: Amon Ahmose

Nicknames/Special Titles/Username: Some of his classmates call him Prince to mess with him.

Age: 14

Quirk: Djinn

Similar to Tokoyami's dark shadow, Amon can summon a blue colored djinn spirit from his mouth named Cleo. Unlike Amon whose usually silent, Cleo is an expressive and jovial individual. She's flirtatious at times and doesn't tend to take the situation seriously from time to time, the one exception being when Amon's life is at stake.  
She is a slender and beautiful being with long black hair and wears various golden accessories with gems on them. She doesn't wear clothes at all, don't really need to go into much detail there  
She also has her own sub abilities. For one, she is able to change her size at will, and her strength matches that of her size, reaching to the height of even Mt. Lady. She can communicate with Amon telepathically and she also has the power to release a pink substance with a hallucinogenic effect to anyone who breathes it in.  
Weakness: For one, while she's out, Amon is unable to breathe through his mouth and has to use his nose, once he closes his mouth, she'll disappear.  
Another is their damage limit, she can recieve physical damage however she doesn't feel pain. She can however feel Amon's pain and of either of them receives a significant amount of damage, she will disappear and can't come out for a few hours, leaving him vulnerable.  
Another is control and trust. Cleo is sentient in some aspects and her abilities varies on their relationship. While they do get along and trust each other, they are prone to arguing which could be disastrous as she can disobey him without consequence. Theoretically, she could kill him if she so desires.

How could the Quirk Grow?:

Special Moves:  
Madness Isis: Using her ability, Cleo releases a large number of pink dust that causes whoever breathes it in to hallucinate. The effects vary on the individual, some being in a state of relaxation to the point they no longer want to fight, making them easy to capture, to others becoming locked in a vision of pure madness. The downside is this attack is indiscriminate and will affect allies as well.

General Appearance: Amon is a slim young man of Egyptian/African heritage. He has light brown skin, brown eyes, and curly brown hair. He's been noted to be very handsome almost like a prince. However, he keeps his face and head wrapped in a turban that only reveal his eyes and mouth

Physical Details: Height: 170 cm Weight: 150 lbs

Outfits: His usual outfit is a white Egyptian robe that completely covers his arms and legs

Special Trinkets: He wears a golden eye amulet with a turquoise gem in the center

Swim: He goes shirtless and wears black swimming trunks

Sleep: He sleeps in purple robe like b  
Pajamas

History/Family: Amon is the third child and youngest son of the current president of Egypt, Namurates Assi-Ahmose. Out of his immediate family, including him, his two older brother's and one younger sister, his mother and his father, he was the only one who developed a quirk as he inherited it from his deceased Grandfather. As far as his life went, he had a normal upbringing. By the time he started school, his quirk had manifested and Cleo often got him onto trouble with her abrasive attitude. He was a silent kid and had difficulties making friends. His father had him transfer to UA as he is trying to build a better relationship between Egypt and Japan by sending a representative.

Friends:  
Cleo: Outside of his class, Cleo has been Amon's best friend since he was a child. Unlike Tokoyami who uses Dark Shadow when he needs it, Amon usually has Cleo out at all times

Special Talents: Cooking

Personality: Amon himself is a dedicated silent type and doesn't really express a lot of emotions. Some people assume it's because he's of a higher status being the son of his countries leader. In reality, he suffers from extreme social anxiety and is incapable of talking as he gets nervous, however his facial features never show it. Cleo is usually the one who expresses his thoughts out loud. He is actually a friendly fellow, but has a hard time putting his thoughts into words. Unlike him, Cleo is a loud and rambunctious individual who speaks her own mind and lacks a filter, usually making inappropriate or disgusting remarks without hesitating. She cares for Amon similar to that of an older sister however she jokingly flirts with him, looking for any reason to hug him into her chest or get him to kiss her, which usually results in him closing his mouth to shut her up. She has a childish side to her as she'll whine to Amon to do something for her until she gets her way. Despite their squabbling, Amon too cares for her well being and doesn't like making her fight too long even when she says she's fine. After spending sometime in Japan, Cleo starts to talk and act like a stereotypical gyaru girl and develops a slightly more rude but fun loving demeanor

How They Act When Embarrassed: Neither of them don't really feel embarrassed as Cleo is the one who would usually cause it.

How They Act When Angered/Upset: Amon doesn't react, but Cleo is the kind who would overreact and resort to violence

How They Act When They Win: Cleo would be loud and tends to brag about it

Likes: Food (Both of them share a love for foreign food and will usually wander off to find something. Cleo likes cakes and sweets. Amon prefers stewed meats)

Dislikes: Onions and Garlics (Cleo can smell his breath when she's not out and doesn't like to smell bad breath

Main Defining Personality Traits: Silent and Expressionless

Fears: Beetles

Skills: Dancing

Important Gear/Tools: Nothing (Subject to Change)

Hobbies: Going around to different restaurants

Strengths: She can be used both offensively and defensively

Weaknesses: Trust and Unity, the amount of damage

Desires: He doesn't have any latent desires

Secrets: Nobody knows what his actual voice sounds like, and it becomes one of the classes greatest mystery

Theme Song:

Other: If there's anything I missed or any questions, feel free to ask. I'm looking forward to more chapters

* * *

Name: Haru Kuchiki

Nickname/Special Titles/Username: H-man, Haru, and HK.

Age: 15

Quirk: Demon/ He turns into a demon that has two singular horns on his forehead, his skin turns pale grey, all of the hair on his body turns pitch black and spreads out wildly, and his scarlet eyes turn grey. For strengths he gains increased agility, increased perception,  
and increased senses, And for weaknesses he has a time limit of one hour which after it's over he feels immense pain and loses his ability to see for a while, He also loses self control and restraint, and causes motion sickness if he runs too fast.

How could his quirk grow?: He can train his quirk so that he builds up a resilience to the pain he feels after his transformation is over, train to keep self-control and restraint in check while in his demon form, and try to hold up his motion sickness.

Special Moves: Demon Claw: He punches the opponent leaving a scratch mark behind, Seraphim: He let's loose two grey colored laser shots from his horns, Lucifer's Call: Let's loose a shriek that paralyzes his opponent, Tower of Solomon: He punches his both of fist in the ground causing an shock but reverbs back trapping his enemy, Asmodeus' Horn: Let's loose a barrage of purple bullets from his left horn.

General Appearance: Haru's hair is golden brown with green highlights, his hair style that it goes down past his shoulders in a wave like formation making him look handsome to some people. He holds his hair in a pony tail but has it held in place by six scrunchies. Haru also has deep scarlet eyes. He also has a tannish-pale skin tone, a diamond face structure, and holds a well-built but strong frame. He possesses all of this due to the nature of his quirk. And finally, Haru has one broken horn and possesses three scars each on both his arms and one huge scar on his back. The scars on his arms take the shape of a dragon. He got these scars due to his father's abuse

Physical Appearance: Haru is 175.26 centimeters (5"9) and weighs in at 196 lbs

Outfits: For his outside of school appearance Haru wears a collared, lime-green long-sleeved shirt with a light green scarf to match, with a pair of long blue pants and brown boots. For his hero outfit he wears black, green, and silver body suit with a purple scarf that holds his last name on it along with a studded red and silver jacket alongside dark blue jeans, scarlet fingerless biker gloves and grey cowboy boots. And for his school he wears it messy.

Special Trinkets: He carries a pocket watch that has a photo of his dog and brothers.

Swim: He wears orange and black swim-trunks and purple googles.

Sleep: Haru wears a grey nightcap with black and white pajamas.

History/Family: He comes from a wealthy business family in Tokyo, Japan. His father, Makoto was a very strict man and his alcoholic mother Izumi would beat him if he failed or played around. His arrogance stems from that his father and mother favored his brothers Toshiro and Daisuke more than him because of their quirks and that he wanted to show his father and mother that he is the same as them. During one instance of him being abused his father clawed him with his quirk and created the scar on his back.

Friends: Due to him being sheltered his whole life he has yet to make any.

Special Talents: Haru is a very great speaker because his family taught him to be, a very good acrobat, and can play all instruments.

Personality: He is a cocky and flamboyant person marked by the harshness of life due to his upbringing. Diego initially appears as a cocky and callous person but on the inside is an sad and over pressured person. Yet he has a virtuous and assertive side to himself.

How they act when they are embarrassed: Haru has the tendency to stand his ground and take the embarrassment.

How The Act When Angered/Upset: His skin turns completely white right before going into complete shock from the event that transpired and let out and complete outburst.

How they act like when they when: Haru has the tendency to dance like a complete idiot when he wins.

Likes: Classic Rock Music, Books, Action and Sci-Fi Movies

Dislikes: Rap Music, Horror Movies, and very cold temperatures.

Fears: He fears that he won't live up to his parents expectations, darkness, and Horror Movies.

Skills: He is a great runner, good with kids, and has a great speaking voice.

Important Gear/Tools: He possesses a capture weapon on him so in case if his transformation runs out he can use it to catch the criminal he's facing.

Hobbies: Watching Movies, Reading, or playing a guitar.

Strengths: Despite his upbringing he can protect people despite what his father says, Haru huge muscles which can help him use his quirk, and Haru is a very smart person so in the battle he can figure out his opponents moves quickly.

Weaknesses: His strengths usually make him injured due to him be a great acrobat he can only bend his body backwards down past his legs. Due to him being a strong person his muscles cause strain and pain on his body based on how huge it is, and due to him being very smart he tends to lose focus which usually causes him to get hurt.

Desires: He wants his parents approval and acceptance like his brothers, live a life unlike his father.

Secrets: His favorite dog breed is the Yorkie.

Theme Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Other: From the first chapter I can easily tell this will be a good story. If i screwed up anywhere please tell me so i can fix it.

* * *

Name: Mieko Akamine  
Nicknames: Things like hothead, baldy if they're insulting her, etc…  
Age: 15  
Quirk  
Name: Matchstick

Info: Mieko can set herself on fire and use the flames in combat. She usually isolates the flames to her head and arms but can her whole body. She must have a source of fire, whether it be getting some flit to spark a flame on her or matches or a lighter, she usually carries something around. Due to fire being her element, her flames in the rain tend to be much smaller. She can somewhat shoot out bits of the fire from her, but only up to a few feet but fighting her hand to hand is almost always in her favor- imagine fighting someone covered in flames.

Quirk Growth: Working on using her quirk when the weather isn't in her favor is something she wants to tackle. Keeping her head dry (hat) and using the flame to heat her body to retain flames is a good place to start.  
Also trying to pinpoint her fire shots more accurately and learning to control the size. And learning to control the heat of her flames. And being able to fire out flames further.  
Special moves:  
\- If she holds her hands up to her mouth when they're on fire she can blow it outwards, jolting out the flames to a wider area briefly.  
\- She may insist on getting explosives eventually to add to her arsenal, she can light them on fire and launch. It's a bad idea, at least in the beginning.

General Appearance (decided to split this up)  
Facial Appearance: She's got a rounder face, wide nose, plump lips, big eyes. She has thick brows and long lashes.  
Body Type: Athletic- wide shoulders, long legs, a bit more buxom (but she's like 14 so not overwhelmingly so). Narrow waist. That sorta thing.

Height: 170.18 cm  
Skin Tone: She has dark mocha brown skin  
Eye Colour: Amber yellow

Hair Colour/Style: She's pretty much bald, her quirk burns off the hair on her head. If she goes a few days without using her quirk you can usually see dark black hair starting to grow in but it never gets too long. When she uses her quirk if her fire is isolated to her head (and her arms, usually) then it'll resemble hair. The only reason she even has eyebrows is that she stopped letting the fire spread to her face.  
Tattoos/Markings/Etc: She has a fist sized birthmark on her tummy, and she has lots of scars from being a reckless kid- a cut on her right eyebrow and a chunk on her forehead (busted out of a glass window. Silly girl). Several minor scars on her arms and legs. Nothing too major.

Outfits  
Casual Wear: She considers herself a bit masculine in dress style- baggy jeans and hoodies, t shirts, leather jackets. Always sneakers of some sort. She always wears a navy blue beanie hat though- it has an enamel fire pin in it.  
Hero Costume: She wears a dark red and gold fire proof sleeveless vest over a black camisole type top., along with matching red/gold capri type pants with pockets to hold extra packs of matches and lighters. Goggles to keep flames from getting in her eyes, tennis shoes.  
Special Trinkets: Her beanie- her head gets cold easily lol.  
Swim: She'll wear a one-piece navy-blue suit with a razorback strap  
Sleep: She wears a black tanktop and grey sweatpants

History/Family: She's a rich kid lol. She doesn't have the best relationship with her mom and there's a lot of tension at home so while she has always been financially secure having a supportive family has been harder to come by for her.. She felt lonely a lot and that encouraged her acting out and rebellious personality. She's never gotten in deep trouble for her rambunctiousness so she's in for it now that she's in high school.

She was bullied a lot about her hair (or lack of thereof) when she was younger. She became self-conscious about it for a long time but has hit a point in her life where she is like "skrew it". It's also the reason why she tends to reject more feminine things (though really, she's not against it. You know how young girls often hate pink because it's a girly color and they view that as bad and would rather be a tomboy? That's her. She'll probably never prefer them but grow to not hate them)

Miyo Akamine: Her mother. A strict, cold managing director of a big tech business. She and Hotaru butt heads a lot. Her mom loves her, in her own way- but is often frustrated with her. "Why don't you not use your quirk? Your hair was so beautiful" Her mom is also condescending.

Chiyo Akamine: Her older sister, age 22 she is sort of the peacekeeper between Mieko and their mother, often speaking as a neutral party. Responsible, ambitious- she is a university student currently.  
Hisao Akamine: Her father. He is softer and more lax- whenever Mieko needs something she usually goes to him- though usually she has to do something in return. He is a software engineer, makes the big bucks.  
Hisoka Akamine: Her older brother, age 17- He is most similar to Miekoi in terms of personality- they fight the most. He once locked her in a closet when she was a kid and she had a nervous breakdown, set the place on fire and let to her claustrophobia and fear of the dark. Especially since he tended to do it often.

Hisashi Akamine: Her other older brother, age 19. He is in uni, not as smart as his older sister but he is more calm and empathetic. He rarely comes around, it's a lot of emotional labor to be around his family for long periods of time. It's why he's studying abroad in the US.  
Okimi Shingo: Her aunt and, really the only person she fully trusts. She's younger, in her early 30s and a bit eccentric. She is the one who encouraged her to even go to hero school

Friends: She may have a few from middle school but they'd be more irrelevant for the story I think. She is the designated "angry" friend though, but she cares more than she shows and it good at picking up things about the people she's around a lot. Her friends will most likely either be the really laid back ones who can be a good influence or the wacky rambunctious types who she'll get into trouble with

Special Talents: She can cook well- it's one of those things she does when she's angry to try to calm down. Though in the beginning of the story I can see her ignoring that usual way of handling it in favor of her more explosive tendencies. She's a lot smarter grade wise too, she studies well and retains information well. She won't be top student or anything but her grades are good.

Personality: a hot-headed go-getter ambitious girl with no personal space awareness and consistently drops the formalities. She isn't afraid to get into a fight and her mouth often gets her in trouble. Despite this though, she does feel bad about it later. She is Easy to tease and rile up but she gets really embarrassed later when she realized how stupid she acted. Why can't she just act normally? She is smart, though she considers herself a hands-on learner. She isn't the type to really talk about her feelings either. You know how she feels by her actions. She is confident and a powerful force to behold for sure, she loves nothing more than proving people wrong or getting adrenaline high at a good fight. She strives to be independent and she couldn't care less about what others think of her (well, she cares. She pretends not to.)  
When embarrassed: She'll usually either get mad at the person who made her embarrassed, and if she embarrasses herself she'll isolate herself/get mad at herself

When Angry/upset: Same idea, she'll blow up on the person who made her mad/upset. If it is something out of her control she'll be mad at herself, thus the isolation.  
When she wins: Oh, if she has a rival she will rub it in their face. She will brag about it for a while "Take that dipshits!" or something of the sort.

Apr 6Likes: Action movies, salty foods, sleeping in, gym/exercise time, steaming hot showers, doodling when she should be taking notes, surprisingly mind games and puzzles when she's bored. She is a dog person, especially big dogs.

Dislikes: She's not a touchy feely person and clingy, gossipy people she tends to not like. If you hug her from behind/touch her when she's not looking you will get punched. She doesn't like overly sweet foods and she supposes she's not fond of birds. Rainy, stormy, snowy, cold weather for obvious reasons.

Main defining traits: eslf-confident, strong, and assertive. Protective, resourceful, straight-talking, and decisive, but can also be ego-centric and domineering. She has a need for control, which makes her seem intimidating a lot. She cares more about what people think than what she lets by.

Fears: She is terrified of losing control. She has to make her own choices and stand by them, whether she succeeds or suffers. She is terrified of becoming dependent on others and losing her strength.

She also is afraid of the dark and small spaces. One of her siblings locked her in a closet when she was younger for hours.  
Skills: cooking, sports, cleaning "geez why do I always have to clean up after you idiots"  
Important gear/tools: Any source of fire, matches, lighter, etc.

Hobbies: Any sporty/outdoorsy things like hiking, basketball/swimming, etc. She watches professional wrestling frequently lol. She also is quite the cook due to her independent streak.

Strengths: She is a very loyal person once she has a bond, she views herself as strong and her quirk really is flashy. She is stubborn- gets s*** done, basically. She's not the type to give up easily.  
Weaknesses: She is a reckless, angry child who doesn't know when to stop. She obsesses over her failures and trying to be the best, which makes her prone to overexertion.

Desires: She wants to be the best hero, lowkey she wants to prove to her mother that she Is capable and strong and people rely on her. She wants to matter to others. She wants to not care about mattering to others, but when she's felt that way via her family for such a long time she wants to do incredible things.

Secrets: She is good at keeping the "I don't give a s*** what people think about me" vibe but I do think she cares more than she lets on.  
Theme song: I burn by Jeff Williams (it's from a show called RWBY)  
Other: nothing for now, hope you like her!

* * *

Name: Ouma Kurosawa

Nicknames&etc: Illusion Hero: The Deceiver!

Age: 16

Quirk: Illusion, he is able to cast an illusion on himself and whatever he is in contact with, being able to look like another person, an animal or, making himself appear to be taller/smaller to confuse enemies in a fight, etc.

How could the quirk grow: He could be able to cast illusion on things without touching and from a distance, also maintaining illusion for longer periods of time!

Special moves: Keep changing illusions constantly (making him appear like a monster for 1 second, then a cat the next, then a little kid, etc), so it confuses the enemies and get them off guard

General appearance: Messy black hair, pale looking skin, Kinda frail skinny body, Bright round navy eyes and completely clean skin (uses quirk to hide zits).

Physical Details: 175cm, 125lbs

Outfits: White t-shirt underneath a unzipped dark blue hoodie, black jeans and a navy converse

Special trinkets: Chain in the jeans (he thinks it looks cool), A chain collar and 5 silver rings, 3 in the right hand, one in the thumb and two in the index finger, and in the other hand one in his middle finger and one in his index

Swim: Tacky Hawaiian shorts

Sleep: Flannel pants and a long sleeved black shirt with a skateboard

History/Family: His family is quite poor, with him usually wearing second-handed clothes from his older brother, but once his quirk activated, he usually would appear to be wearing the latest fashion.  
His parents were pretty active in his life, always scolding him when he got bad grades and such, and his brother was always nice to him, although teasing him every chance he had. His older brother went through a more "delinquent" path due to his monetary status, spray painting walls with his friends and such. sometimes Ouma's brother would use him and his quirk to steal stuff at some convenience stores, and trusting his brother, Ouma did what he was told.  
fter some time his brother was arrested for a mugging attempt, and after being beaten by a passerby hero into a 3 day coma, is currently in jail. After that, Ouma swore to never follow his brothers path. He still has a good relations with his brother though.

He decided to become a hero when he noticed that most heroes didn't care about what happened with the villains they were arresting, not caring about what happened in their lives to make it so they went down the path of villainy, so he decided he would become a hero that would help those that lost their way instead of just beating them senseless. That and fame, he would love to become famous and rich. so it was in his mind, it was a pretty good deal.  
His mothers quirk is camouflage and his father quirk is invisible touch, and his brother is an abnormal, developing a smoke based quirk.

Friends: Had some friends in middle school, but after graduating hasn't really kept in touch that much with them

Special talents: Good at making other people laugh with his quirk. Got some quick hands that he developed in his pickpocketing phase. Also good at impersonating other people

Personality: Somewhat goofy and not very textbook smart, Ouma is a friendly kid who likes to think he's cool and enjoys to jokingly tease his friends and peers making others think he doesn't take things very seriously, but when it counts, he's worth relying on.  
During stressful and dire situations, he can be very serious and be a pretty good leader giving out instructions and such.  
Has a bad habit of bottling up his feelings, always using his illusion to appear unaffected by depressing events until he's alone.  
Is always messing around with his quirk, like making it so he looks like an elder so he get a seat at the bus (unless an actual elder appear), pretending to be paying attention at class while actually using his phone (also how he cheats!) and playing a prank or two on his friends.  
He is by no means a pure kid, with a foul mouth that usually surprises others.

How they act when embarrassed: He usually uses his illusion when so, appearing to have a blank look on his face since he cant really decide on a look, but is actually quite bashful underneath his illusion

How they act when angered/upset: When insulted, he mostly ignores it, but if someone insult his family or friends, he is very quick to lash out at them, swearing and if enraged enough, physically attacking them. when he's sad and upset he usually uses his quirk to appear so he is unaffected.

How they act when they win: Kinda airhead, just celebrating his own victory unintentionally forgetting about other

Likes: His quirk, Pranks, Games, Acting cool, Fashion, Being in the spotlight

Dislikes: Prejudice, Remembering that he used to steal, Studying, Failing, Vegetables

Main defining personality traits: Well intentioned, good leader and jokester

Fears: Losing the people he cares about, being all alone

Skills: Quite skilled with his quirk, being able to maintain illusions for an incredibly long period of time, but if he receives a strong enough attack, he easily drops his illusion.

Important gears/tools: has a good camera strapped on his waist for remembering peoples appearance.

Hobbies: Hanging out with friends, messing with quirk

Strenghts: the same as skills, is good at leadership and improvising

Weaknesses: Bad at school and at studying, not good at expressing himself, also bad at fighting and physically weak

Desires: To help his brother and get a little bit of fame on the way

Secrets: The stuff he did with his brother

Theme song: High hopes - Panic at the disco!

other: Ouma is a a good kid, bit of an airhead maybe but he is well intentioned

So thats basically it  
if ya need me to change some stuff up or if ya have any questions just lemme know thanks for considering me!

* * *

Name: Kaori Hirai  
Nicknames: Sergeant  
Special (Hero Name): The great strategist: Hope  
Age: 15  
Quirk: Command: This quirx allows the user, when concentrating, to see everything from an aerial view, when he is in this mode he can not move, but he has a greater field of vision besides being able to communicate telepathically with people in rank, as if a radio is treated, another thing that this quirx allows is to see to some extent the strengths and weaknesses of people or things, this can be done at any time. this quirx has two disadvantages one is that for the aerial view and the communication needs to be without moving, on the other hand the excessive use of the quirx can cause from mental exhaustion to fainting.

How could the Quirk Grow?: He could improve his range of vision, he could develop a little movement while using his quirx or somehow project images in the minds of his allies. Something interesting would be that depending on the words he uses can increase the physical capabilities of his allies

Special Moves:  
Strategy: he starts giving orders to his allies as if it were a game  
Encourage: he can increase the physical capabilities of his allies by releasing words of encouragement  
Discourage: he can reduce the physical abilities of his enemies, throwing words of discouragement

Physical Details: Hair: short dark gray hair, with a military cut Eye : Round brown eyes Everything else: fair skinned, He has toned arms, broad torso, strong legs, and average-sized feet. , 183 cm , 176 ib (80kg)

Features: has a scar of a cut in his left eye which was made in a training with swords, it did not lose in the eye but is sensitive to light on that side so it usually has a patch covering it, although when it is inside of buildings he takes it out

Outfits: Regular: His clothes consist of a red shirt with a black vest which has a star lined on the left side. In addition to a dark blue Jean. Kaori prefers red and black colors especially  
Hero: Kaori does not care much about his external protection, due to this his clothes were made with a light black material which helps him to camouflage as well as to offer him even a little protection. His suit is of insulating black chapions, so as not to produce noise, besides a pair of trousers, a shirt with a jacket and helmet with the aforementioned material. His helmet has a breathing system in case there is some toxic gas in the environment. Apart from this, it has a viewer in its left eye that allows it to see without being affected by light. all his clothes are designed with a military camouflage style.

Special Trinkets: he has a camera  
Swim: He is an exceptional swimmer  
Sleep: No matter what happens he will always sleep his 8 hours

History/Family: Kaori followed his father's footsteps hard training both physically and intellectually, made the most effort regardless of the situation and never gave up, although on the other hand he adopted the personality of his mother who was more relaxed and calm but very friendly .  
Because his father was a military man, he went through a very hard training, the only punishment he had in failing was his father's disapproval, although for him that was all. Thanks to this, he spend most of his life thinking that strength and intelligence were everything and that nothing else mattered. This changed when he accompanied his father to the base where he worked where he saw a situation that would mark his way of thinking, on the one hand there was a soldier who, had lost an arm, despite this he continued training with his colleagues and he could even beat some if he tried hard, on the other hand there was a soldier who lost a hand, which unlike the other did not want to know anything about life, sadness and lack of commitment were noted. Every time I went to the base, I saw these two men until one day, when they put their arm in it, they promoted him and the other dismissed him. Thanks to this, Kaori understood that, if you did not give up and continue to struggle, you could get anything and that on the other hand, if you surrendered, it would only empower your situation. all this led Kaori to be who he is today

Father (Fudo Hirai) age: 49, status: alive occupation: military / sergeant Mother (Scarlett Fujimori) age: 43, status: alive occupation: housewife  
Friends: unknown

Special Talents: He has a very developed mind and is very good at giving orders, making plans and encouraging people

Personality: Kaori is a charismatic person who is always looking for challenges, because he believes that without them he could not progress, he is usually friendly towards most people as long as they want to improve even a little. On the other hand, he is very direct, he rarely thinks before speaking, always saying what he thinks although this leads to several problems. It should also be noted that it is very volatile, when it believes that it lost unfairly or things do not go as planned, it will stop using its head and will be guided by instinct. He has some problems in understanding people and because they act as they do, as well as not being very tactful when dealing with other people's problems.

How They Act When Embarrassed: He looks to the other side and acts as if nothing had happened  
How They Act When Angered/Upset: When he is angry, he totally stops thinking and tries to do as much damage as possible to anyone who finds him annoying either physically or psychologically  
How They Act When They Win: He starts laughing as if he were a maniac, after this he starts to show off his victory and starts to say out loud, the reasons why he won and the others lost

Likes: constantly improve, learn, spend time with friends, train  
Dislikes: Stagnating, losing, injustice, betrayal, sadness and lack of motivation.

Main Defining Personality Traits: Leader, charismatic, easy to anger, cautious, persevering

Fears: become useless, everyone loses hope  
Skills: think fast, strategist

Important Gear/Tools: he has a metal cane which allows him to attack

Hobbies: Play war games, go out with friends, psychology classes.

Strengths: good giving giving orders, good physical condition, cunning, knows how to convince people, strong ideals.  
Weaknesses: He gets angry easily, his quirk does not serve directly to fight, he tells you to understand some feelings.

Desires: get approval from his father, bring hope to people  
Secrets: After wounding his eye, he badly wounded whoever made it, but thanks to his father, no one ever knew about it, since then he has a secret pleasure in hurting his enemies

Theme Song: Nightcore - Destiny / Nightcore - Centuries

Other: Quote(s): "life is complicated, but more complicated would be if you surrendered"  
"No matter how hurt this is, how strong the enemy is, as long as I trusted in myself and in my companions, there will always be opportunity"  
Hey guys let's go, stop studying and do something fun"  
"If I'm not strong, what am I?"

* * *

Name: Yuki Winterbone.  
Nickname: Chilly.  
Hero Name: Jacky the Frost Man.  
Age: 14.

Quirk: Sub-Zero.  
\- As the name suggests, Yuki as full manipulation over ice/snow and immunity to the cold.  
\- He can freeze the floor, summon giant snowballs, throw icicles and even create blizzards.  
\- Like all forms of the cold, Yuki's Quirk is very weak against all matters of heat.  
How can his Quirk Grow: Perhaps he'll be able to freeze huge bodies of water.

Appearance: Yuki has very pale skin and a rather skinny build, but his pecs are slightly more refined. Like his skin, Yuki's bell-shaped hair is white as snow while his big round eyes are dark blue and sparkling.  
Phys Details: 165cm & 100lbs.  
Outfits-  
Standard Clothes: When not in uniform, Yuki wears a dark blue hoodie over a grey undershirt with a pair of stripy rainbow jeans with yellow shoes. He is always seen wearing a fluffy white scarf around his neck, which he keeps very close to himself.  
Costume: Other than his treasured scarf, Yuki wears a Dark blue cloak that goes down to his knees under a white jumpsuit. He also has a pair of light brown jean shorts and carries a golden cane. Also, Yuki walks around in bare feet, using his cold immunity to his advantage.  
Swim: Yuki wears a pair of purple shorts and carries a tube ring because he can't swim.  
Sleepwear: He wears a polar bear onesie.

History: Yuki never really knew his birth parents. He was apparently abandoned on the streets at a very young age by his parents, who believed he was Quirkless and refuses to live with that kind of child. When he was 4, Yuki - who's on the brink of dying of starvation - was desperate enough to eat out of the garbage. What he didn't know is that he swallowed a Quirk-enhancement drug that caused him to pass out on the icy road in the path of a truck. When Yuki dared to wake up, he was inside a house. This was the house of a retired Pro-Heroine named "Gator Girl". At first, Yuki didn't recognize her but later learns the truth when she admits she becomes chubby & sluggish during winter. Yuki then discovers that the drug he ate has given him his own Quirk that lets him harness the powers of snow and ice. It was then Yuki made this his life mission to become a great Hero someday so nobody will EVER feel miserable, with his adoptive mother supporting him all the way.

Friends: With those who really get to know him.  
Talents: Has amazing knowledge of unknown Quirks.

Personality: Yuki is one of your typical hero-in-training students. He aims to become a Hero so he can save people from living in misery as he did in the past. Yuki is really awkward around groups of people & has trouble talking to girls (they think his random sneezes are cute). Yuki also suffers from extreme abandonment issues after being callously orphaned. He feels safe & secure with his fluffy white scarf as it's his most treasured possession and never leaves without it.  
Embarrassed: Let's not go there.  
Angered/Upset: Gains a scowl on his face.  
Win: He gets easily flustered.  
Likes: Likes: His scarf, his mother figure and his friends.  
Dislikes: Being alone, losing his scarf and his sneezes.  
Defining Traits: Optimistic and calm.

Fears: Losing his scarf & loneliness.  
Skills:  
Importance: Trinket: He is never seen without his scarf.  
Hobbies: Makes little paper sculptures in his spare times.  
Strengths: Immune to the cold and is smart.  
Weaknesses: Weak to heat & suffers from doing random sneezes.

Desires: His aim to be a hero is so people with never be depressed or alone, a pain Yuki experienced in the past.  
Secrets: Before Gator Girl adopted him, Yuki was nearly malnourished.  
Theme Song: Salvation by Skillet.  
Other: Gator Girl, prematurely retired Pro-Heroine and Yuki's adoptive parent, is a HOT young woman with dark green hair, sharper canine teeth and a large green alligator tail. Like most reptiles, she becomes sluggish during winter and becomes rather chubby.

* * *

Name: Kazuya Hokama  
Nicknames/Special Titles/Username: Zuya-kun/Hoka-kun. Lightning b***, username is " "  
Age: 15

Quirk: It's called "Lightning Horns." Kazuya has a pair of horns on his head, one shaped like a t (plus sign) and one like a T (minus sign). Each horn attracts positive and negative molecules in the air and when there is enough he can produce a stick of electricity in the direction of his head. While not as powerful as a real bolt of lightning (no OP from this boy) it can definitely knock the air outta someone not prepared. Comparable to a taser. He can also aim his quirk at electric types of things and cause power outages, destrol technology and the like.

The more moisture in the air the more he can absorb molecules, he can also utilize other sources of electricity for output like powerlines and outlets. Though it's weakened but it's better than nothing. He has to limit his output as he only can emit as much lightning as the molecules he has stored. While he doesn't like rainy and humid days it's best for his quirk, and early mornings. They constantly pull it in but the amount varies. He also cannot take back a charge as he's prepared to fire one. His horns work like a muscle- ig he doesn't use his quirk often enough then he has less control over the output (made him a bit dangerous as a kid lol

How could the quirk grow: Being able to combing his natural charge in his horns with electricity from other sources will add an extra oomph to his shocks. When he sues his quirk it's almost always at a maximum with every strike. Learning to lessen the shock factor in favor of having more strikes is important.

Special moves: he can combine his lightning with water, and as with pokemon everyone in the water gets shocked. He can also spit his strikes to hit more people, though concentration is necessary.

General Appearance: Kaz is 175.2 cm (185.4 including horns) and weighs around 160 pounds. Conventionally handsome, he has short, curly navy blue hair and deep violet eyes. He has this somber look to him, like he's always deep in thought. He has fair skin and an athletic body. He also has a pair of horns that sticks out of his head. One of them is T shaped, and the other one is + shaped. So a symbol of a minus sign and the other as a plus sign. Narrow face, ears pierced.

Outfits: Kaz is drawn to western early 2000s style, making him a surprising fashion disaster. Cargo shorts, maybe a t shirt with a few random English words that he doesn't know, vans like tennis shoes. Probably owns a patchwork denim jacket and thinks it's cool. Large button down shirts with a plain shirt underneath. Bright colors- it's all surprising until you see that he's such a mom so of course he'd be drawn to tacky fashion lol

Winter: May wear a bright red turtleneck sweater with a leather jacket. With cold weather he'll dress more with common sense- big navy blue coat. Tends to wear jeans and maybe a pair of black snowboots.

Formal: He wears a button down grey shirt and black pants, along with a pair of red suspenders and a bowtie. Dress shoes, may have a red dress jacket over it.

Special trinkets: Usually weird, random stuff. Like a rock he picked up a few months ago when something cool happened. Or a pen that a specific primary school teacher gave him- the first person who said she thought he'd be a good hero. He's sentimental.  
Swim: White tanktop, blue swim trunks. May wear crocs if it's at the beach.  
Sleep: He wears yoga pants and either an old red t shirt with mickey mouse on it, or shirtless.

History/Family: Despite his more calm demeanor, Kazuya is the son of a well known villain, Static. Also known as Chino Karina (parents divorced soon after his birth). His mother was defeated by Deku when Kazuya was a child, and his dad, Azuma Hokama has been his primary caretaker. His dad's an artist who has had his art frequently featured in museums, He grew up encouraged and loved, a pretty normal childhood despite his mother being a villain and he remembers she hit him a lot as a kid when his quirk started to make itself known.

Friends: He had two friends before the story, Riho Uchi and Kei Okamato. They are in a relationship and he was kind of a third wheel, but he loves them. They're both very positive and cheery and get Kazuya off his butt.

Special Talents: He is very good at comforting people, he has a calmness about him that makes people feel comfortable around him. He is a good listener, not one to offer advice but if someone needs to vent. He sees the good in everyone too, and he trusts people- he trusts his classmates immediately. His friends have told him that when he sees the good in them, it makes them want to be better people. He is slightly naïve, but he's not careless.

Personality : Kazuya is a very calm and straightforward person. Despite his sparky quirk, his personality is actually very peaceful which throws a lot of people off. He minds his own business for the most part, takes lots of naps, sort of lazy. He's also an affectionate friend and has little care for personal space unless that person made it known to him it bothers them. He's a bit of a mom friend, always has what others need by chance, his presence is very calming and he's very unjudgmental. A gentleman to the very end. He's also quiet, unobtrusive, and it's easy to forget his presence at times. Which is funny considering his quirk.

Now, it is hard to make him angry but he does feel frustrated at times. He likes things done simply and isn't fond of drama. He is very organized too and may softly scold people when they make a mess. He has a sort of hidden anger for his enemies. They usually aren't expecting it but he is very unforgiving towards those who hurt innocent people, especially if they are his friends, which is what led him to want to be a hero. Very justice minded and it brings him pride to be able to protect people.

How he acts when embarrassed: Confused, it's hard to embarrass him. He shrugs it off easily

When angered/upset: He may use his quirk if it's a devastating sort of anger. If it's at a villain he may act reckless depending on the situation. If it's a calmer one he'll keep to himself to reflect on it, or he will decide to repress his feelings in favor of helping others process it.

How he acts when he wins: He will compliment his opponent, and how well they did. May point out some things they did that made it hard for him. He wants to encourage, not tear down people.

Likes: Sleeping, fruit- especially pineapple, cleaning, cooking, orderliness, he's the type to volunteer at events and charity things, he likes to read and scroll on the internet. He's introverted and likes his time alone. Hot teas and cake, lounging around. He likes hotpot and warm foods.

Dislikes: He's not much of a morning person and has to drink a lot of coffee to feel like a human. He doesn't like clutter, crowds, neon lights. Snow and cold, rainy weather. When people are overly dramatic, and the basic stuff like liars and gossip and stuff.

Main defining personality traits: Serene, somewhat lazy, empathetic, caring, soft hearted, prioritizes others over himself.

Fears: That he will be a weak link in this class. He wants to be strong to support others and himself, but he doesn't want to drag people down.

Skills: He is good with his hands, crafts, origami, cooking. Also there's his people skills of comforting and being a listening ear.

Important gear/tools: he may have random little things that are important to him, usually tiny gifts and stuff he found when something important happened. A rock, a piece of wood, a note from a friend, they give him a lot of strength in a fight to push himself. But other than that he doesn't have anything.

Apr 6Hobbies: Collecting "junk"- sentimental things. He likes taking pictures too and writing, reading, sleeping, animals, children. Kids love this boy.  
Secrets: While most people know Static is his mother, he isn't one to talk about how she treated him when he was a kid. Kind of suppressed that one but gets flashbacks to her trying to get him to use his quirk. And the pain, god the pain. He doesn't talk about his quirk in full either, just the whole lightning aspect- he prefers to keep all of the info to himself.  
Theme song: There's an ost called Rin's Melody from a show called Fate/Stay Night ultimate blade works. It's a soft melody I think suits him. I'll try to send more later  
Other: Nothing else, hope he's to your liking.

* * *

Name: Francesca Granzzani

Nicknames/Special Titles/Username: Blondie,, Lady

Age: 15

Quirk: (Include details about Quirk, such as its own strengths ) Hair Manipulation. She can manipulate hair into any kind of shape or form and can move it freely and regrows rather quickly

How could the Quirk Grow?: Mmmmh lets say overtime her quirk can become devolped overtime allowing her to manipulate her hair more complex turning them sharper , harder , etc

Special Moves: (Will likely take awhile to be incorperated in actual story, at least most of them) Hair jaws . Her hair forms into the head of creature and uses it for close combat . Entanglement will envolped a victim and constraints its body. Angelic wings. Her hair forms into several golden wings behind her back. She can uses to fly and high diving attacks . Super smash . Her hair forms into large muscular fist and will smash the enemy to pieces.

General Appearance: She has blond curly hair pasr her shoulders with deep purple eyes . Francesca has fair skin along with a slender and well devolped body and wears a monocle on her left eye. She wears earings in the ship of crosses and two sets of hair clips . And Finnaly bandages would always covered her hands

Physical Details: She stands 6.9 ft tall .Approximately weighing 66 kg . She has long curly blonde hair past her shoulders. And has a slender and well developed body

Outfits: For her normal clothing she wearsgray work clothes with a shirt buttoned in only one area, covering her bust, and unzipped pants, leaving her cleavage and midriff wide open. For her hero outfit . She wears a grey blouse with black hemlines,with light blue hemlines and a collar that covers the whole of her neck,  
black leggings, and peach colored ballet shoes.

Special Trinkets: She always wears a grey cap which has metal plate that has her name and which has allso Granz #13 on it .

Swim:She wears a black two piece swim suit with white frills

Sleep: She wears orange pajams with red teddy bears on it

History/ Family: Born into Granzzani family origanally knowns as the Camparori . A once powerful mafia family in Europe who were known to be cruel, viscous and brutal responsible for massacres, drug trafficking, so one . Until some time ago as most of the family was killed during a gang war and had to flee east or face bei g completely wipe out They changed their names to Granzzani and decide to have a low profile. Eventually founding Granz Inc. A growing weapons manufacturer and distributer. These events happened well before Francesca was born . The Grazzani had hidden most of their dark past though still kept some connections with the criminal underworld . Most of the following generation werent told about their dark past until much later. Being the eldest granddaughter of Umberto the current head of The Granzzani family. She was originally trained to become the next head of the family and learned about her families dark past which made her sick. Over the years she will devolped a terrible relationship with her Grandfather as the two continued arguing as Francesca rather wanted to be an hero. Finally her Grandfather brokered a deal with her. If she succeeds in getting a hero license. She can be free but if not she will become the next head of the family

Friends: None

Special Talents: Shes a very good singer and is excellent at acrobatics

Personality:She's elegant, feminine and very lady-like in manner, but does not hesitate to fight when necessary. Despite this, she is a kind person under her cold exterior, especially to young children. Because of her falling out with her Grandfather. She's isnt very easy to trust someone and socialize preferring to be left alone. Despite her troubles she has a possible outloook on life .

How They Act When Embarrassed: She would turn red and tried to hide it

How They Act When Angered/Upset: She will explode and will use the foulest of words word

How They Act When They Win: Lets say she will acts confindent with a bit of arrogance

Likes: Her hair, make up , wining , secret admirers

Dislikes: Having her hair cut, slime , bugs , perverts , homework and other schoolstuff which she is terrible at

Main Defining Personality Traits: Confindent, Unsociable, somewhat cold and kind on the inside

Fears: bugs and other creepy crawlers

Skills: Acrobatics and some fighting skills for self defense

Important Gear/Tools: None

Hobbies: Reading and collecting novels, cosplaying

Strengths: Acrobatics and other gym activaties

Weaknesses: Well she isn't very great at adepting to situations or facing enemies from afar

Desires: Becoming an hero

Secrets: cosplaying and is a siscon

Theme Song: ?

Other: Has a younger sister named Luchini

* * *

Name: Noboru Daiki

Nicknames/Special Titles/Username: His parents call him Sapling, his childhood friend called him 'Big Oak' as a pun off his quirk and the term 'big oaf'. When online he goes by the username 'Y99D24511' or Yggdrasil

Age: 15

Quirk: Treant  
Noboru is capable of expanding parts of his body up to three times their normal size. When he does this the skin of the expanded body part takes on the texture of tree bark and is exceptionally resilient against attacks. The affected body parts are much stronger but he can only keep up the transformation for so long. In addition the more of his body he transforms the less he remembers about the moments before his transformation, causing him to occasionally forget why he transformed in the first place if he does a full body transformation.

How could the Quirk Grow?: Larger expansions, increase his limit so he can better remember what he's doing when he transforms, increasing his base strength so he's even more powerful when transformed.

Special Moves:  
Forest Boulder: Noboru jumps from a high position and curls up before transforming his entire body and just letting himself drop.  
Wooden Grapple: Noboru transforms his arm to reach out and grab someone who would normally be out of range, then transforms his arm back to either pull the target close or pull himself to the target.  
Wooden Spear: Wooden Grapple but a punch instead of a grab, sometimes used in conjunction with Wooden Grapple.  
Willow Roots: Noboru transforms his legs to better keep himself grounded when someone or something tries to knock him back.

General Appearance:  
Noboru is a very big guy with smooth gray skin and light pink hair, much like magnolia bark and flowers. Because of this Noboru tends to wear a beanie or hat to keep his hair concealed and shaves his eyebrows as he was teased about it when he was younger. He has small, circular eyes that are a darker shade of gray then his skin, a relatively normal mouth, and a large, round nose. While most of his body is shaped fairly normally his hands and feet are fairly large and his head and neck resemble a small tree trunk.

Physical Details: 195cm 201lbs. Very muscular. Size 19 shoe (US Chart)

Outfits:  
He'd wear the school uniform correctly, but he'd have trouble with the tie. If he could get away with it he'd go for a bowtie instead of a normal tie.  
Outside of school uniform Noboru tends to wear hoodies with leaf designs and baggy pants so that, if he needs to defend himself, he can at least partially transform without ruining his clothes. If working out he wears a tank top and shorts.

His Hero outfit would be a cloak designed to look like leaves and vines to better keep his arms and legs hidden in a fight as well as drape over his body when it expands like willow branches for an intimidation factor. The intimidation is both to help subdue villains as well as possibly shock them for a moment while he tries to remember why he transformed.

Special Trinkets: A friendship bracelet tied to his backpack with ten beads spelling 'LittleBird', a memento from his childhood friend.

Swim: Leaf design swimming trunks and a nervous look on his face. He's not the best swimmer

Sleep: Normal pajamas and a breath strip on his nose to prevent snoring, if forgotten he snores hard.

History/Family: His mother is where he gets most of his coloration from, as well as his quirks tree-like appearance, but it's his father he got his large body and primary effects of his quirk from. His father, Kaede Daiki, was capable of doubling in size but would become half as intelligent when he did so while his mother, Mai, had a mutation that made her skin and hair resemble the bark and flowers of a saucer magnolia. They did their best to avoid the war by living outside of the major cities, and raised Noboru as best they could. When he was young he made a friend by the name of Yua, whose quirk gave her a head that resembled that of a Japanese bush warbler. Yua unfortunately died young due to health complications, and Noboru decided to take her friendship bracelet wherever he went.

Friends: He's a bit too shy to make friends of his own accord. His one friend from childhood took the initiative to make Noboru her friend.

Special Talents: He knows his way around a kitchen and despite his quirk and appearance he's rather good at cooking meat. He enjoys bird watching and tends to know recognize the differences between local varieties of birds.

Personality: Terribly shy and scared of what others think of him, Noboru is the sort of person to try and sit in the background and people watch rather than join in on the fun. If pulled into being friends with someone he tends to speak softly and doesn't add much to conversation, but tries his best to be comforting and nice. He doesn't like loud things and tends to avoid screams and alarms.

How They Act When Embarrassed: Noboru would start to curl into himself, try to hide his head and look for a way to get away from people.

How They Act When Angered/Upset: He swells slightly as he activates a modicum of his quirk, but stays silent unless it continues, in which case he'll act on it either verbally or physically, depending on which one is appropriate.

How They Act When They Win: Happy, if a bit surprised, if in reach he'll grab Yua's friendship bracelet and hold it while looking up at the sky as if to say 'Did you see that!?'

Likes: Steak, Music, trimming his bonsai tree, hats, video games, and birds.

Dislikes: Salad, loud noises, mushrooms, bugs, bullies, and smoke.

Main Defining Personality Traits: Shy, quiet, easily embarrassed.

Fears: Fire, termites, not being good enough.

Skills: Decent MMA skills, good climber.

Important Gear/Tools: Gloves, shoes, and shin guards to protect his hands, feet, and legs in a fight as well as give him a little extra punch. Recorder that activates when he transforms to remind him what he's doing.

Hobbies: Bonsai trimming, listening to music, working out.

Strengths: Physically Strong, Durable, willing to work with others.

Weaknesses: Quirks side effect can cause him to be wide open immediately after activating it, introversion keeps him from being the best teammate, quirk can be hindered by enclosed spaces.

Desires: To be a good hero... and maybe open a bird sanctuary as part of his agency.

Secrets: His hair is pink. Where the bracelet came from. He's scared of termites, which can't actually hurt him.

Theme Song: Digital Daggers - Still Here

Other: If he ends up being told he can't wear some sort of head coverage he's going to try to keep his head shaved or dye his hair to resemble autumn leaves.

* * *

Name: Utako Nakamura

Nicknames/Special Titles/Username: Loudspeaker by her friends, Little Melody by her parents. She uses the screenname StrumTheAxes or similar when online. She would try for the hero name "The Idol Hero: Metal Maiden."

Age: 15

Quirk: Amp. Utako can amplify the sound of anything she's holding onto, such as musical instruments or speakers. While she can't direct the sound herself, she can use directional speakers to prevent collateral damage.

How could the Quirk Grow?: Higher amplification, learning how to control the amplification better or even suppress sound so it goes out of normal hearing range, or how to 'throw' the sounds she amplifies to bounce it around allies and prevent friendly fire.

Special Moves: Super Riff: Utako plays a set of notes on her guitar and amplifies them, creating a blast of sound to both announce her entrance as well as disorientate villains.  
Sonic Ear Piercer: Utako brings her hand down and hits the highest note she can manage on her guitar as hard as she can before amplifying it as a method of attack, trying to rupture the eardrum.  
Sound of Silence: Utako suppresses the sound of her clothes and footsteps, allowing her to move around without being heard.  
Over Here: With the help of directional speakers and a voice modulator, Utako changes her voice to sound like someone else's before throwing it in order to confuse people and lead them in a specific direction. Useful in conjunction with Sound of Silence.  
Silent Song: Utako amplifies the sound of her voice modulator until it leaves the normal hearing range for humans, letting her send messages to people with specific equipment or hearing quirks that let them hear what she's saying

General Appearance: Utako is a girl of smiles, colorful hair, and expressive body posture, trying to be positive as often as possible. Her skin is somewhat pale, and she wears her hair long. Her hair's naturally black but she bleaches and dyes it bright blue, then ties it up into two buns on her head with loops at the base of the buns like flower petals. She has round, bright red eyes and tends to wear black lipstick.

Physical Details: 157cm, 133lbs, her face is a bit round but she's not the curviest girl around.

Outfits: She'd wear her school uniform properly except for her tie, which she'd do incorrectly just to see which teachers it annoys.

When wearing casual clothes she goes for a blue shirt with a some sort of design on it tucked into skinny jeans with a belt. Sometimes she'll wear a crop top vest over it.

Her Hero outfit would be a high collared black dress with metal studs around the collar, sleeves, and a single row of them down the front, stockings and thigh high boots, and elbow length gloves.

She occasionally practices with her guitar, when she does she wears a black leather crop jacket, leather pants, calf high boots, and a white, sleeveless crop top.

Special Trinkets: A pair of drumsticks left behind by her father before he died. She uses them as hair sticks when she's practicing with her guitar and keeps in her bookbag otherwise.

Swim: A Bright blue one-piece with a frilly skirt.

Sleep: T-shirt and bottoms.

History/Family: Utako's father was a man who tried to help people during with the band he played with, playing music at events to collect money for various purposes such as medical research and proving food for people displaced by the war. He didn't survive to see the war end or see his daughter develop her quirk due to the concert being targeted by those trying to prevent that money from being used for the war effort. Her mother, Hisaka, raised her on her own, teaching her daughter that her father was a brave man who knew the risks but wanted to help people. As she grew older, Utako decided she wanted to make her father proud by becoming a Hero and an Idol.

Friends: Utako tries to make friends with anyone, but hasn't found the perfect people to start a band with yet.

Special Talents: Actually good at playing the guitar and can sing well when she sticks to the genre she's good at (Symphonic Metal). Skilled at drawing, creating theoretical album covers for when she finally makes her own Metal Idol band.

Personality: Loud, excited, and down to party, Utako tries to get the people around her charged and ready for whatever's about to hit them next. She likes being the focal point driving everyone forward, not so much a leader as much as the one carrying the banner or screaming the first war cry before the charge.

How They Act When Embarrassed: "Hey, stop it, it's not like that, no, Stooop!" She turns beat red and tries to disprove whatever someone said to embarrass her, like asking if she has a crush, or trying to get away from being seen when she does something embarrassing.

How They Act When Angered/Upset: "Gah, Damn it!" She throws something of a tantrum at herself before crossing her arms and quietly trying to figure out how to get back at whoever did it or, if she's upset because she lost, figure out how to win next time.

How They Act When They Win: "Woohoo, we rock baby!" Loud, proud, and prepping for an encore.

Likes: Loud music, parties, dressing up in 'edgy' clothing to try and look 'More Metal'.

Dislikes: Depressed moods, bitter food, people touching her guitar or heaven forbid her fathers drum sticks.

Main Defining Personality Traits: Loud, extroverted, wants to make whatever she's doing fun.

Fears: Losing her dads drum sticks, looking cute, wasps/bees.

Skills: Musically inclined, quick on her feet, good with a pencil.

Important Gear/Tools: Large Guitar with directional speakers as well as non-so-directional speakers, shaped to look like a battle axe and reinforced so she can use it as one, if blunted so she doesn't actually kill someone with it. One ear headphones for feedback so she can make sure she's hitting the right note when she goes out of human hearing range. Voice Modulator with directional speaker.

Hobbies: Playing music, drawing up album covers, hanging out with friends.

Strengths: Sound based attacks allow her to incapacitate enemies quickly, practiced in axe combat in the event someone gets too close.

Weaknesses: No physical advantages from her quirk. The noise from her quirk tends to cause her to miss noises around her, letting others sneak up on her.

Desires: Wants to be a Hero with a side job of being a Music Idol, Symphonic Metal genre.

Secrets: She worries she'll never find 'the perfect bandmates'. She's afraid of bees.

Theme Song: Nightwish - Storytime

Other: Utako laughs a lot, trying to convince the people around her whatever they're about to do is going to be fun... especially if it's really not going to be fun. Unfortunately her laugh doesn't sound very heroic.

* * *

Name : Minerva Kida  
Nickname/special titles/username:Goddes of War,Erva  
Hero alias: Warrior Princess  
Age:15  
Quirk:Toy weapon  
This Quirk can convert any toy weapon into a really weapon(plastic sword then convert it,really sword)  
Strength:Is able to convert toy weapons , such as knife,gun,gun,sword,into an authentic weapon via touch. For example,if Minerva were to pick up a Plastic toy sword with all five fingers,the sword can turn into a real life deadly sword. The moment they let go the affect ceases.

Weakness:Must be held with all,five fingers to occur. This Quirk only effects toy/plastic objects. Minerva must also have an understanding of the material she want and the weapon itself. For example,if she got an nerf gun,and converted it into a legitimate gun,they work,what materials are used , and how they work for it to properly work. If she only knows what material is used,then the nerf gun will adapt those features,but will not be able to fire.

How could the Quirk grow: Double pistols,double swords,double katana,and include a ginned(idk if I spelt that right,it's a bomb)

Special moves:  
Minerva uses a toy rifle only when she uses her whole hand soon a blue glow takes over the toy that disappears to show a real rifle. The weapon mirrors the appearance of real counterparts, being quite long, sporting a side-handle, apparently used to load it, and telescopic sights, which, due to the symbol appearing before the user's eyes while aiming, seem to be magical in nature. Part of the stock and the central body are dark in colour  
(Homing shot:After locking onto their target with their Sniper Rifle, Minerva charges up a shot which homes in on the target(s) and explodes upon contact.)  
(Stinging shot:After locking onto a target with her Sniper Rifle, Minerva shoots a bullet that surrounds the target and explodes.)

Action shotgun: A toy shot gun but soon turn into a blue glow and the glows dims to only show a real Action shot gun.  
(Wild shot:She fires a single bullet from their shotgun that splits into several dozen attacks in a wide area)  
Plastic twins pistol guns that both of the glow blue to turn into real twin pistols.  
(Wild Bullet fire:uses their weapon to fire multiple bullets, which are composed of a blue-colored flame, at the opponent.)

Twins Machine : a guns toys soon glow blue then disappears only to see a real pair of large machine guns, which they employ together, wielding one in each hand. These resemble the famous Thompson submachine gun, possessing handles on the front and similarly placed, round magazines.  
(Bullet blizzard: Minerva shoots at enemies in front of her with a barrage of Bullets.)

A toy plastic sword with cartoon flames on the blade part but soon the whole object glows blue that shows a real dangerous sword and the cartoon fire is real fire at the blade part.(Flame Sword: A large sword which is mostly dark red in color, with the exception of a small sliver of black in the middle, and bears orange decorations on its hand guard

One-handed swords: Shortswords toys that glow blue that soon ,turns into a pair of shortswords with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns.  
One-handed knives: Toy knives soon glow blue turn into pair of knives of elaborate blades with a saber-tooth tiger's head as handguards and fur-covered pommels.  
Two(one-)handed swords: This was plastic sword that glow blue soon dimed into a equipment with a pair of simple swords with blue embellishments along the blade that feature feather-shaped hand-guards(this swords attacks are Pentagram Sword : she slashes their swords in the shape of a pentagram at the target.)

Beast Sword:is an extremely large and characteristic sword, being roughly four times its owner's size. The blade is straight and double-edged, with the cutting edges being far lighter than the dark, flat and massive part between them. It starts as "smaller" near the hilt, and then extends outwards in a pair of large protrusions, before barely reducing its width again in the rest of it. The most particular aspect of this sword is its hand-guard: it takes the form of a large, monstrous feline head, with round eyes ,long ears acting as an added protection of sort, and a line of massive teeth on its lower end, in the direction of the hilt, which is covered in leather strips and quite thin in comparison to the weapon's blade, but keeping up with it in length. The pommel at its end is supposed to complement the handguard, and thus takes roughly the form of a round, feline lower jaw, complete with massive teeth pointing upwards on its edges.(can break anything,even if it looks impossible)

Fleuve d'étoiles (is French for River of Stars.) it was a normal whip that she bought at a anime shop only it glowed blue only to show a real whip. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form with a dark brown central part and golden edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small blue rope hanging from it, from which a yellow star-shaped pendant is attached. ( attack: When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists and moves as if it were the rope on an actual whip.)

Shuriken And kunai: at the beginning they were plastic toys that soon glow blue but now are really dangerous weapons.  
Katana: It was an plastic katana that glowed blue that soon turns into a real katana (special attack:A form of attack with Archenemy in which the user, in a fast motion, cuts down all objects in their vicinity by leaping into the air.)  
Smoke bomb: it was an normal plastic ball that soon glowed blue to turn into a really smoked bomb only thing is this one is all about time and speed as well as close ranged)

General appearance:Minerva is a short girl of curvier thick body build with freckles on her cheeks and nose , her skin is fair ; .Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm silver blue, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more thicker pronounced lower eyelashes. Waist-length thick warm brown haired , her hair is long and curved inwards at the ends, two medium clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and long bangs that reach roughly about her eyes that always pushed to the side. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small blue pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw, which she uses when activating her Quirk.  
Physical detail (heights in cm , weight in ibs):she has small blue pad,somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or dog paw,she a C up, she 153.89 cm(5 foot tall) as well as 3.629 weight is ibs.

Outfit: a white top with an black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and black biker boots,her hair is down with a black choker around her neck as well as a black beanie if it gets cold.

Hero outfit:militaristic-inspired clothing. She wears a black jacket with gold-colored edges that is very open, revealing her chest, and has a dark brown belt with the symbol of the Pisces constellation on the buckle. A pair of different range of plastic toys weapons attached to the belt. Minerva also wears a black mini skirt with white tights underneath and a pair of black thigh-high heeled boots. The outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves and white collar-styled choker.

Special trinkets: a white blouse with an black medium long skirt with white cartoon skulls patterns on it with black heels sandals,her hair is in a spikey bun.

Swim:A blue bikini,no shoulder straps on,with an golden ring holding the fron of it together,her hair is in a ponytail.

Sleep: Blue leggings and white top with an cartoon , zodiac sign on it "IM A PISCES!" With white bunny slippers. Her hair is down or braided.

History/Family: Minerva lives in the high class house who mum works for the Business company who never around much,as Minerva mum quotes ("I'm busy!") Minerva Mum is named Eileen who has a strong resemblance to her daughter only Eileen has short dark brown hair that is now kept in a messier style. Anyway Minerva learned to be independent on her own who has a hobby learning about everything,but because Eileen is never around much ,Minerva has never had the time to act like a kid she had to grow up fast so she never had friends that much but when Minerva finally got her quirk as well her mother finally found out what it was , she decided to train her as well as taking Minerva to the most brutal hard trains ever,so Minerva can follow her dream,a dream to be a hero.

Friends: she never had friends before so she has a hobby being on guard however if you earn her trust she will launch on to you and help you anyway she can.

Special talents: Hand to hand combat,writing novels

Personality:She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own lonely childhood, caused many of her classmates to avoid her due to her social , she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a student of the hero school,she also warm and full of passion what she believes in and even if the odds are against her she won't give up meanwhile she has completely full trust on everyone. Minerva describes herself as someone who was always crying,It was shown that Minerva can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very cuddly and flirty with a laidback personality however she doesn't understand personally space. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk,Minerva at first might look shy or strict this superficial appearance , she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Minerva is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Her classmates although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading , she likes looking after animals and watching anime, she also likes shopping, cooking, and assertive men. Her favorite colors are is a member of the Kida family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country which she doesn't want anyone to know. But However if she fighting someone in maybe the sports festival,and she struggled she will surprise you by kissing you only for her to put a weapon at you neck. She hates lies as well as often helps people with personal and emotional problems, even if it does not concern her.

How they act when embarrassed: She all red and stuttering,as well as has a hobby covering her face.  
How they act when angered/upset: she loud, aggressive and sadistic as well as being annoyed she has a hobby grabbing two people and smacking their heads together.  
How they act when they win:smug,proud as well as being childish when she wins(screaming,jumping,cheering)

Likes:Training,writing,adventure,horror movies  
Dislike: cheaters,lies,any bad stuff,creeps  
Main defining personality traits: SHE HATES LIES!  
Fear: Being used  
Skills:Knowledge about weapons  
Important gear/tool: different weapon on her belt as well as a graphing hook in her school bag when she going to school.  
Hobbies: on the week end: watching horror movies  
Strength: she more of a kicker than a puncher,knowledge.  
Weakness: She not confidence to ask for help.  
Desire: To make her mum proud and see her more.  
Secret: She a higher class.  
Theme song: last one standing by simple plan  
Other:idk,I hope you like her.  
I really hope that my Minerva (OC )can make it into your story, and I look forward to continue reading this piece of work! It awesome!

* * *

Name: Bisca Orlando  
Nicknames/special titles/username:demon ,she demon,Bis,Lando,short stakes.  
Alias (hero name) She demon(yep she demon)  
Age : 15  
Quirk:demon(the powers and abilities of different Demons. These forms give the user a variety of different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes etc. Bisca has also shown demon superiority, through demon quirk , allowing her to control and/or destroy a demon/or anybody without taking it's form. But her quirk is a Transformation that changes her appearance as well Bisca is to transformation upon her body by commanding it to go beyond its limitations. Bisca changes into a more demonic form than before, with her eyes going yellow ,her golden yellow horns becoming noticeably larger. Her hair becomes much wilder, and her fair skin changes into a pale blue with her hair colour changes into a dark purple. As well as her nails changes into sharp claw.)( strength are flight, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes etc. weakness: if she over does it she can gets high fevers,being sick and blacking out.)

How could the Quirk grow: She gains black bat wings.

Special moves:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Flight: In this form, Bisca is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat's, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges.

Enhanced Durability: The form increases Bisca natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle.

Enhanced Speed: While in this form, Bisca speed increases to the point where, after sprouting her wings, she could easily deliver a powerful punch to someone

Poison Resistance: Bisca resistance against poison increases while in this form, where she could even inhale poison gas while calling it a "treat".

General appearance:Bisca is a girl of short height with hears shape face,with light freckles she also possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates. she has rather cat shape eyes, their eyes are silver blue , with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by long wavy thick caramel (mostly brown with blonde highlights)hair, She has two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards,with pale skin.

Physical details:(height,weights) she short I would say about 5 foot tall and she 8 pounds,if we include breast size I would say double C cup.

Outfit: A black tea shirt with a white skirt as well as white stockings with black boots.

Special trinkets: a medium purple dress with black bows at the bottom. And black heels sandals.

Swim: a 2 piece blue bikini.  
Sleep: yellow baggy pants and white top.

Hero costume: a medium blue kimono with purple flames patterns on it and black leggings with brown boots. And a blue eye mask.

History/family: Not much is known about Bisca only that she an orphan who moves out when she can live in the hero dorms,but they are rumours going out that her family were villains or they left her because of her quirk but Bisca knows it's not true because she has dreams that felt so really and she can see her family happy and smiling at her. So when she older enough and becomes a hero she gonna look for them.

Friends:she doesn't mind what your personality are as long as your loyal and don't judge offers.

Special talents: always wins at food contest as well as being a great cook.

Personality:Bisca has a cheerful and upbeat personality, and as such she is, rather easily, able to get along quite well with her class mates. Her kind spirit is shown through her reluctance to get involved in the many fights but she will if she must as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, who can be very stubborn and sensitive who's can be chill but snappy who matured but has her childish moments when she close with someone. She great cook but she loves to brag about it ,she also has a potty mouth as well. She not the type to judge but if you push her over the edge she has a hobby pushing or starting a fight with someone however Bisca has an obsession with cheese cake and she will fight anyone who gets in her way.

How they act when embarrassed: stuttering,blushing brightly and being all clumsy.

How they act when angered/upset: puffs out her cheeks and stops the ground when upset but when angry her fringe covers one eye and the other glows red.

How they act when they win:victory dance!

Likes:stars,food,love ones,love.

Dislike:hate,bullies,abuse,judgemental people.

Main defining personality traits: loyalty,wise,kindness. Trust to easily,sensitive and worries a lot.

Fears: being all alone.  
Skills:cooking,hand to hand combat.  
Important gear/tools: a whip.  
Hobbies: biting her cheek.  
Strength:loyalty and listening to her heart more than her head.  
Weakness:listening to her heart more than her head.  
Desire: No matter if your quirk is good or bad to weak or strong or even if your quirkless ,anybody can be a hero. She also looking for any info about her family.  
Secret:obsession with anime.

Theme song:monster by skillet.  
Other: she has the chill and gothic vibe.

* * *

Jiro Nakamura (Given name, surname)

Nickname:  
Hageshi (Fierce in Japanese)

Age:  
15

Quirk: Flexibility  
Able to bend the atoms in a material, allowing him to bend the object to his will. He can move things out of their original shape in order to gain an advantage. Along with that, he does not actually have to hold the object to shape it, but must have eye contact with the object. However, once an object has been shaped, it can't return to its natural position. The larger an object is, the harder it is to bend. Another drawback is that he gets increasingly tired the more he uses it, causing migraines if used in rapid succession. He cannot bend the shape of his own body parts as well, or the body parts of others.

How can the quirk grow?: I think it would be a good idea for him to try bending larger objects and build up a tolerance to the migraines. Along with that, having him be able to stretch the atoms of an object could be another way it can grow, allowing him to expand objects

Special moves:  
Dome Crush- Takes a large, object and wraps it fully around an opponent, encapsulating an opponent. He then takes the object and compresses it, trapping the opponent inside.  
Spear Rain- He breaks up an object into smaller pieces, then forms them into the shapes of spears. He then launches them at the opponent.

General Appearance: He is a lanky kid, with a slim build and strong upper body. He has dark blue hair, (that is in the same general style as Kirishima's) and navy blue eyes. He commonly wears combat boots and camouflaged pant fatigues outside of school, with a white tank top.

Physical details:  
152.4 centimeters tall, 151 lbs, size 10 men's shoes (US size chart)

Outfits:  
Out-of-school clothes- combat boots, camouflaged pant fatigues and a white tank top.  
In-school clothes- Standard uniform  
Hero clothes- Main suit color is blue, with streaks of black and white on the backs of the suit's arms. It is an open-shirted suit, with many inside pockets that contain objects that can be bent. Also has a utility belt with more objects, and a few metal rods hanging off the backside. Decent amount of leg protection, with hard-soled black boots that cover half of his shins. A blue mask that matches his suit and hair color covers his face, but his hair is still able to stick out.

Special trinkets:  
The metal rods on his suit are made of a special metal that will always bend back to their original shape (Given time) meaning he doesn't have to replace them too often.

Swim:  
He wears normal swim shorts without a shirt, and they tend to have some sort of tropical flower design on them

Sleep:  
His sleepwear consists of him wearing athletic pants or shorts, depending on how hot or cold it is

History/Family:  
His mother was quirkless, and his father died when he was five, passing away during the Great War. His father's quirk was being able to compress objects until they were to small to be seen by the naked eye. He grew up taking care of his mother and younger brother, meaning he had to mature fast.

Friends:  
Although he is rather charismatic, he does not communicate with others, preferring to think and work alone in a group. However, if he respects someone enough, he will communicate and befriend them, meaning a lot of his friends are quite strong with powerful quirks.

Special Talents:  
He is exceptional at soccer, and (although he would never admit it) has an amazing singing voice that he doesn't tell others about.

Personality:  
Mature, but is quite funny when comfortable and in relaxed environment. He is a very strong leader, usually taking the lead of the class or a group. He is fiercely loyal, and will defends those he likes with his life. He is also kind of a hopeless romantic, wanting to be loved but not putting himself out there enough to be Desirable even though he is handsome. He gets defensive easily, and does not like being made fun of or teased (unless he is comfortable with the person who is teasing him)

How they act when embarrassed:  
He gets very defensive and is quick to retort and defend his honor. He may also act sheepish if he realized what he did was embarrassing at the last moment.

How they act when Angered/Upset:  
Will move to the outskirts of the group or conversation and shut himself off from others in an attempt to cool down.

How they act when the win:  
Immediately reviews mistakes he made to see how he can improve upon himself. If he wins with a group, he will show signs of happiness however.

Likes:  
Biking, Macaroni and Cheese, and playing shooter video games.

Dislikes:  
People who act irrationally, villains, being made fun of.

Main defining personality traits:  
Loyal and defensive

Fears:  
Spiders, Paralysis

Skills:  
He is a fast reader, a good cook, and a good swimmer and soccer player.

Important gear/tools:  
The special metal rods he has on his hero suit and uses in training

Hobbies:  
Reading, studying other heroes/villains to learn attack styles, and swimming

Strengths:  
Great team leader, He is hard to defeat, charismatic, funny, strong

Weaknesses:  
Not very outgoing (Something he should develop), quite defensive when embarrassed, upset, or mad.

Desires:  
To be the sidekick of Deku and to get to the position of Number One Hero, and possibly finding his soulmate along the way.

Secrets:  
When he was younger, he was in a freak accident where he was stuck in a burning building. The hero that able to save him chose to save Jiro over another victim, and as a result the victim died. Jiro feels responsible for the man's death and carries that guilt with him everywhere.

Theme Song:  
Headlong- Queen

Other:  
I really hope that my OC can make it into your story, and I look forward to continue reading this piece of work!

* * *

There! Its done! Well, I didn't add mine...never made a sheet for them since I already knew them! But, you can always find details about them in the DIscord! To join, go to Discord, go to Join Server, and type in the following code: tdK5eRE


	5. Chapter 5: The New and Improved USJ

**Chapter 5: The New and Improved USJ**

* * *

**AN:** Before anything, important announcement people. So, after finally getting all that data on one page, and examining it all...A MAJOR DISCREPENCY WAS FOUND! Rather, there are too many freakishly tall people! Way too many! I was willing to let one or two slide, but I had no idea we had this many! Did you know most normal people are below the average height of our class? I mean boys and girls, because they are fifteen! This is too many! WAY TOO MANY! TALL PEOPLE SHOULD DIE! MURDER MURDER MURDER!

Ahem...anyways, you get the point. In the future, heights will probably have to be shrunk. Fun fact by the way, the three shortest characters are boys. BECAUSE THEY ARE ONLY 15! AND NOT THIS MANY SHOULD BE FREAKISHLY TALL! Therefore, some of a few things will likely happen. Some characters may get shrunk. Others, depending on how murderous I get, may or may not befall tragedies like hitting their head on various objects and getting their head cut off, and so on. Seriously though people? This is WAY TOO MUCH TALL!

#ShortPeopleRule

* * *

And so, as classes went along, it was another normal day...at least, normal in terms of UA standards. Everyone was back in their gym uniforms, although...

"...how...did this happen?"

Toko's uniform had shorts instead of long pants. That was fine, that was a common option for people. A lot of the other kids had that. Rather, it was his top. It was not that his top was short sleeves, that was common too. Rather, there was a hood added to it...with...cat ears on them.

"Who the hell did this?!"

"I think I heard that one of the general classes, as part of a home ec project, was put in charge of fixing up and maintaining the gym uniforms".

Immediately, there was one person they could think of that was likely responsible for this. And with that, the subject got changed quickly.

"It looks like we have Titan-sensei with us today though..."

"I also heard the rescue hero, Wizardo, will be there!"

"Wait, Wizardo?! You mean that one guy who teleported a sinking ship safely onto land using his power?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, this sounds amazing! He is one of my favorites!"

"So...where are we going anyways?"

"Apparently, its a place way out on campus that is built to simulate various rescue situations, such as landslides, tsunamis, flash fires, and so on! We can train for all kinds of rescue operations here!"

As that was said, the bus came up to the building and stopped, letting them all out.

"Rumor has it villains once attacked this place actually, but were fought off by students. As a result, they increased the security, and even added some security robots" Titan told them as they stepped off, and Wizardo was there to meet them. Along with Dr. Disaster, which caused the male classmates to take some distance, especially Deru and Toshi.

"...perhaps I should provide more education now..."

"Nope we are good!"

"Anyways! Come in!" Titan mentioned, as they stepped inside. And surely enough, there were some security robots right there, standing tall, proud, and totally broken into pieces. And oddly enough...a child's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Yo! Everyone! Welcome to the funhouse, where we will show you a good time! But first, lets give the lucky winners their prizes!"

Suddenly, a weird portal opened up under multiple groups of peoples feet, and they fell in. At the same time, the doors started to seal behind them.

"Its a trap! Quickly, try to escape!"

The moment that was said, a huge force of vacuum appeared and started to try and suck everyone away from the doors and towards the center of the USJ, where various portals opened and dumped villains into the center, ready for a fight. Haru immediately tried to turn into a Demon to overpower it and get to the doors, but then various bandages used by another villain ensnared him and started to pull him back.

As a result, the other owner of Demon also tried the same, but as a counter she seemed to suddenly go insane somehow, and tried to attack Haru.

"I see...alright then! I guess there is no choice!"

Titan declared that, and then he ripped out a piece of cement from the ground and blocked the suction, though even with that it was quickly being sucked away. Additionally, the doors were already so sealed that no one would be able to get through.

Or at least, that was the theory, but one person rushed towards it in that instant. A villain tried to shoot green goo at him to slow him down, however...he then turned into smoke!

And because of that, right before it was sealed shut, Samuel managed to get out.

"Awww...and here I was hoping we would have more time to play. No matter, its not like he can run fast, so we should have some time. Anyways, today's game is a survival game! But there is a big twist at the end, and lots of portal madness! Actually, more then just at the end! Surprises all around, with the prep work we did! I hope you enjoy!"

"...that brat...whoever he is, he is getting on my nerves" Kazuya mentioned, as lightning began to burst from his horns.

"Where...where did everyone else go?"

"It looks like they got teleported to the various zones..."

* * *

**Squall Zone:**

Deru looked around, as the storm picked up and raged. However, no matter where he looked, he was surrounded by villains.

"Well well, we got ourselves a pipsqueak" they mentioned, as they looked down at Deru. And yet, in response, Deru only smiled.

"What is so funny, brat?"

"Ah, its just...there is no one around for me to hurt on accident" Deru mentioned, as he opened his eyes and activated Inversion on all gravity except the area he was standing in. As such, they all just fell upwards. "And I will show you...that you dont need to be tall to be a Hero damnit!"

As he said that, Deru ended up having to cancel the Inversion and dodge the right as a spectral being tried to attack him.

"Sorry brat, but gravity does not affect me".

"Yeah, well lets see if you can handle materializing in that state!"

However, as he said that, a few of the more muscular, physical people started to make their way over to him.

"If you dodged his attack...then that Quirk of yours must not affect everything".

"Oh dear...this might be troublesome after all".

* * *

**Fire Zone:**

"Three more villains on the right!" Noboru warned as Haruto covered him.

"Got it! Yaro?"

"Sorry, the heat is interfering!" Yaro warned them, louder then usual. He had already taken off the UA Gym Uniform top, revealing...a completely lacking in muscles chest, so that he could produce mutagen's faster. Under extreme conditions like heat and cold, his body's ability to produce them is reduced as it adapts to the situation. Because of that, he was having trouble producing a swarm, especially since what he did produce was getting killed off while holding off villains.

"Great..." Haruto said, as he rolled up his sleeves. He seemed to be the only one whose Quirk was unhindered by heat, which put them at a disadvantage.

"Haha! Brats, you really have no hope in this matter!"

"Yaro-kun!"

"...I have an idea..."

"Just do it!"

Yaro blushed a little as he took off the pants and shoes and socks, ending up in his boxers. However, it did result in his body working just a little more efficiently. And even if it was just by a few percent, that few percent could be vital for them.

* * *

**Shipwreck Zone:**

Toshi, Kaori, and Kakashi meanwhile found themselves quickly racing out of the water, and onto a nearby boat that was meant to be used for rescues.

"So...we are surrounded, by people who have a clear advantage on us...any idea of what to do now?"

The three of them looked at each other, and realized just how unfair this was...for the other team.

"Kaori-kun, can you point them out to me?" Toshi said as he started to create spears of light, and Kakashi prepared an aura of paranoia for their defense.

"You got it" Kaori replied, as he activated his quirk. This might as well have litterally been shooting fish in a barrel, this combo right there.

* * *

**Blizzard Zone: **

"Its...so cold..." the two Nakamuras said as they huddled together for warmth. After all, it was not JUST the cold they were in.

Yuki was there with them, handling the villains with his ice powers.

"Just...stay behind me. I can handle this easily enough..."

As he said that, a massive hulk of a man...or maybe, half man, half monkey...burst out of the ground.

"...probably..."

* * *

And so, as them and others began to fight for their lives, and the people in front at the entrance fought for theirs, Deru was on his own. All alone, his little, weak...

"Oww!" a man exclaimed as his face was used by Deru to jump off.

"YOu should just surrender now, while you still can!" Deru said as he used his tail to grab onto a lamp post and hang from it.

_Please surrender...I dont have the time or energy to fight everyone at once forever...I only defeated five villains so far, and four of them technically defeated each other because I dodged their attacks...still, it indicates they are not well coordinated. Maybe they were all recently hired? They clearly are not trained to work together._

Deru was trying to analyze the situation as best he could, and he was right. The only reason he was still in this fight was their own lack of coordination.

"Hey, brat! YOu better surrender now! If not...well, we can just find out where you live, and pay your friends and family a visit..."

At that moment, Deru felt his heart skip a beat as he became overwhelmed with anger. To him, he was threatening all those innocent kids who called him oni-chan, or Deru-niichan. Those kids, who despite where they were born and were being raised, had the spirit and energy to smile.

Suddenly, Deru seemed to burst forward, hitting the ground and rushing up to the scum that had just spoken his last word as he struck his throat in such a way, it would probably bother him to speak in the future.

"...what did you just say?" Deru asked as he raised the man up with one hand. "I asked you, what did you just say?"

"...ahk...ahk..."

Deru threw the man aside, and looked at the others who were shocked. However, they noticed something especially strange. In his normal red eyes, there looked to be something else...some sort of circle, aside from his irises. Something extra.

And then, at that moment...the winds in the Squall Zone inverted, as well as the gravity for the whole area once again. But this time, it was on a wider scale, and the winds were inverted with it.

"...I wont let you hurt them...I wont let you hurt any of them..."

* * *

Meanwhile...in the center...

Titan found himself immediately being charged as he and the remaining teachers and students were pulled there. Wizardo tried to teleport them out using his Quirk, Houdini, but suddenly his quirk stopped working.

"Nice try" the man said as he had his bandages wrapped around Wizardo. "But your Quirk is already done and sealed".

Villain: Silencer. Quirk: Quirk Nullification. He has the ability to nullify any one Quirk someone has if he says its true name outloud. He can also do this with multiple people, but it only lasts for a short time, and if he says it again in that time, it re-enables. However, if he says it within ten seconds before the timeout, then rather then re-enabling it again, it is disabled for another five minutes. Additionally, the owner must be close and hear him say the Quirk Name.

"Yes yes. You really should just give up" the warping villain, Gate, told them.

Villain: Gate. Quirk: The ability to create Teleportation Gates. Can only create a pair of gates in her area or to places she is familiar with. She can also make smaller gates, and camoflauged gates, for various purposes.

"Oh come on! You guys can come up with better lines then that!" a child like voice said amongst them, stepping out into the crowd. He had rainbow dyed hair, purple eyes, and a feeling that he was probably not at all sane. "You gotta make this entertaining for the boss after all! Unless he is boring too, then I should have just stayed home".

With that temperment, he could only be one villain.

Villain: Azaken. Quirk: Rainbow. Azaken can change his aura to one of seven colors. Each of those colors gives him different abilities, and different quirks. It is a powerful Quirk, and rumors is that this ten year old boy was a secret weapons project for the war to create a super soldier. Unfortunately, it seems the tests drove him insane, and now he was eternally in the image of a ten year old. He is considered one of the Super Seven, a listing of known villains that are the most dangerous. He is listed at number 4, but some argue he should be 3.

"Now now, Azaken-chan" a man in a lab coat mentioned as he took the center stage. "These people...they look wonderful as experimental test subjects. I want to see what happens when I use my Quirk on budding heroes before you do anything".

Villain: Dr. Mad. Quirk: Madness Aura. He can make anyone near him turn temporarily insane. He can even determine the level of insanity he is trying to inflict.

"...you are all so annoying. Let me just poison them, so we can watch them suffer and cry" a lizard like man mentioned as he stepped forward. His skin was covered in scales, and it seemed like he was able to produce poison gas.

VIllain: Gasdogedon. Quirk: Poison Gas. He is able to produce his own custom poison gases. He understands what the gas will do because he determines what it will do, and he can also create antidotes if he wants to. He has never once wanted to.

This was the collection of villains that had come to meet htem head on, with at least one more...this Boss Azaken mentioned. Although, he used that word loosely and casually, and it seemed he was here more for his own amusement.

"...this...is not good" Titan mentioned. "...I really hope Samuel finds help soon".

"Oh come on! Lets play!" Azaken said as he glowed a red aura. Then, he suddenly disappeared from Titan's eyesight and appeared next to him in a blur, followed by Titan going flying off into the stairs. "Awww...and I thought you were tough".

"I am tough damnit" he said as he stood up. Azaken then moved at high speed right at him and punched forward, which he meant with his own punch. The collision of the two resulted in shockwaves that blew anyone nearby away, but then Azaken grabbed hold of his arm and his hands glowed green temporarily, creating a poison gas that he inhaled as he jumped off and took some distance, glowing red again.

"See! I can create poison gas too!" Azaken declared. "Oh, but mine is way more fun!"

As Titan looked around, to his horror...he saw dozens of Azakens around him.

"No...NONO! He duplicated himself?! Can they all change powers as well, gang up on us?!" he said, even though there was only one Azaken around him. He started to turn around, when he suddenly tripped and fell face first into the dirt.

"I suppose it is my turn up" Dr. Disaster said as she walked forward. Several of the villains charged at her, but as if by some weird misfortune, they tripped over each other, accidentally fired off their quirks as another went in front, and so forth.

And yet, one person managed to reach her and forced her to deflect the strike. That was the villain Gate.

"As suspected...your quirk is Sexist! Interesting!" Gate replied, as she used a palm strike, which Dr. Disaster. "Lets play!"

"Tsk! I hate girls like you!"

And then, meanwhile...Dr. Mad was walking towards the students.

"Lets see how you react to me".

"Or me" Gasdogedon announced as he flanked them from the side.

"Great...we have to choose madness, or poison gas" Haru mentioned, as he guarded one side while Bisca got the other.

Meanwhile, Amon brought out Djinn and decided to stay in the rear while it attacked from afar.

And meanwhile, Azaken stood up again.

"Azaken-chan is back in action!"

"Stop refering to yourself with an honorific! Its weird!"

"Never! Now, who to play with next!" Azaken declared, as he was surrounded with a blue aura. "I can give really cool hugs you know! And I promise, only half my christmas presents I give to others explode!"

Each of them were terrifying in their own way, though Azaken was known by the nickname "Azaken the Terror" and "Azaken the Terrorist".

Yes, with the students surrounded, it did not look good.

And then a massive force of wind appeared, pouring out of the Squal Zone and nearly throwing everyone off balance. And as for the one to emerge...

"Hey guys" Deru mentioned, a little beat and worn, but still in one piece and with no blood showing. "Sorry I am late".

"Ooooh" Azaken said, interested at the new arrival. He was about the same size as he was, and clearly tough if he escaped from a place solo. "I call dibs!"

Suddenly, Azaken raised his palms and fired several beams of energy at Deru. However...

"Inversion! Barrier!" he called out. And then, the moment any of the beams got close to hitting them, they flew off in another direction before turning back towards Azaken.

"Impressive...to create a barrier from your Quirk that activates its effects like that" Azaken said, even more interested as he raised up a hand. "Barrier!"

And so, Azaken created his own barrier and endured the attacks. Once the energy was gone though, Azaken glowed red and charged right at Deru.

"Invert, Aura!"

"Rainbow Shift!"

Deru inverted the red aura, but then Azaken changed his aura. As a result, he kept charging without fear as he was surrounded in purple, and then disappeared, teleporting behind Deru. Deru used his tail however to grab Azaken's leg and flip him into the air. Azaken countered by teleporting above Deru and twisting his body around into a kick, which Deru caught with his palm and pushed him away. Azaken then glowed green and shot poison gas, but due to the open doors of the Squal Zone, it was dispersed and made harmless.

"Clever...you left them open to help defend against gas attacks. My guess is, your Quirk is weak to those on some level. Still..." Azaken said, as he glowed yellow. Suddenly multiple constructs of light, in the forms of Knights and Tanks, appeared. "I know they are from two different eras, but I just think they look great together!"

The tanks fired as the soldiers charged. Deru dodged the incoming blows, but it became harder to move as the Knights moved in for the kill. Still, he was not out of this yet.

"Invert Gravity!"

Deru sent all of them flying into the air.

"Oooohhh...interesting. From what I can tell though, it appears you have no direct means of attack. A Control Type Quirk. But you are very good with it. Hmmm...wanna make out?"

"What?!"

"Azaken! Not while we are on the job!"

"Seriously? Now of all times you ask a weird question like that?!"

"Sorry about the downers. None of them ever want to make out with me, and I am curious about how it feels to do it with someone who is willing, so..."

"...no".

"Awww...I am sure I will convince you eventually...but for now..."

And then, Azaken glowed orange.

"I am just going to smash you" he said as he telekinetically picked up Deru and pinned him against the wall. "Or at least, keep you there for a bit while we slaughter your friends. Gasdrogedon?"

"Haha! Right!" he replied, as he unleashed a powerful cloud of gas and engulfed all the students grouped together. "Honestly. You really have some bad...luck?"

As he said that, he noticed that someone had thrown goop into his points that produce poison gas, while the gas he does produce...had turned into a solid?

However...

"I have more then those!" he shouted, and released gas from elsewhere that engulfed them all. It was converted to solid, but he released them in clusters and eventually got everyone. "Hahaha! Now, unless you surrender and bow down to me, you will all die! Your only possible chance at life is if you beg for forgiveness!"

"...what did you say about my students?"

And then, in that moment...the room felt a chill go through it. They looked towards the entrance of the USJ, and it seemed that at some point during the fight, someone had cut open the doors to the USJ...and now that same someone, a short, young looking boy holding a large scythe and dressed in all black, was staring down at them from the top.

"Kotari-sensei!" Olive announced, appearing near him. She managed to use her power to get away at hte last minute. "Please! We need help!"

"Ha! That brat is a teacher?!"

However, while most of the villains looked cocky, Azaken took a step back.

"...looks like funtime is over. Play with you again later, Deru" he said with a wink, as he disappeared in an instant.

Kotari-sensei looked at the villains, and quickly identified the ones of priority.

"...you are going to regret doing this...to my students..."

* * *

**AN: ** OH SHIT OH SHIT! KOTARI-SENSEI IS MAD! THINGS ARE GOING TO GET REAL NEXT CHAPTER! Also, poor ocean people. You are getting hunted like fish, aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 6: All For One

**Chapter 6: All For One**

* * *

**AN:** Yosh! This was fun and exciting to write! Anyways, someone recommended I talk about the Discord I set up here. Anyways, I made a discord so all of us fans, writers, readers, anime lovers, OC makers, and so on can go, hang out, talk about stuff, collaborate, find new ideas, or just hang out! Wait, I said that already. Whatever! Anyways, here is another code! WTDUGBq

* * *

As the principle appeared, he looked out and over the entire area. At every villain, and all of his students.

_Multiple students infected with poison gas...only one possible treatment. Villain makeup, mess but large numbers. Several of them affected by...something. Unknown Power, boss is not here. One villain left already? Azaken-chan, huh? He tends to stick around for longer...he is probably still watching, but he decided to bow out of the battle himself huh? I suppose he knows then._

"Alright everyone" he said with a child like voice. "Ima need you to point your leader out. Your real leader, not the one you already designated to be the fake leader. Oh, and Deru-chan, could you get over here?"

"R-right..." Deru said, as he started to come over. And yet, between the two of them, another Gate opened.

"You know...if you are going to call me out, you should just wait, instead of speaking to anyone else" a boy said as he stepped out. However, there was something off about him. No, to be exact...he looked exactly like Deru! Only, he had black hair and blue eyes. "Hello...brother".

"K...Karu?"

"You are not the boss, are you though?"

At that point, Kotari moved his scythe and blocked an attack that nearly hit his head.

"You always like using fake outs like that?" Kotari said as he looked towards a high up peak. There was a man there, floating, wearing a purple cape and top hat, and holding a cane.

"Well, that took all of five minutes" Karu mentioned. "But thats fine, all I want to do is play with brother anyways".

"What the...where have you been Karu?"

"Oh, we can save that story for later, maybe. Anyhow..."

Suddenly, Karu appeared right next to Deru in an instant and brought forth a kick right to his head. But Deru blocked it, guarding against the blow and then grabbing the leg and spinning him around, sending him right into the wall. Karu however revealed his tail and had it grab hold of Deru, dragging him with him. Deru managed to break free though, but not before Karu inverted gravity and sent them upwards. From there, it became a flurry of kicks and punches while falling upwards.

"You are too predictable!"

"You still fight like when we were four!"

""This time, I am going to win!""

Kotari-sensei sighed as he saw this.

"Ten years, and apparently they still bicker like brothers. Fine then. I suppose its my turn" Oracle said, as he appeared right in the center of the students, faster then Karu or any of them were able to move, and along with that created a gravity shockwave that knocked nearly ever villain back.

"His quirk is...Gravity Manipulation!" one of the villains said, using his Quirk: Reveal. It allows him to reveal and understand the information of anyone's Quirk and other details just by looking at them.

"Very well then...Gravity Manipulation!"

And with that, Gravity Manipulation was sealed.

"Ha! See, I told...GAH?!" Silencer spoke, but was interrupted when Oracle appeared next to him and punched him in the guy, surprising everyone, including the one in charge.

"Hold on...what the hell was that?"

"You have a large collection of villains here. If it was just me here, it would be rather difficult" he said, when he suddenly charged right at Gasdrogedon and appeared next to him...and then kissed him?!

It was only a few seconds, but then Gasdrogedon fell to the ground, stunned.

"...what...was that..."

"...did sensei just..."

"I believe your exact words, Gasdrogedon, were that you would never ever create a cure, and wanted to watch my students writhe in agony. Indeed, in the two times you got caught before, prior to your escape, you did not once give out a cure to reduce your sentence. And you have, in total, murdered over one thousand people with your deadly gas. Therefore, as the principle, I have decided...to confiscate your Quirk" Kotari said, as he released a pink mist identical in everything but color to Gasdrogedon's Quirk, enveloping all the classmates. And then, all of their conditions started to improve.

"Impossible...did he just..."

"He just...stole that guy's Quirk?"

"Just like...just like all for..."

"Just like my dad, All For One, right?" Kotari asked with a playful smile.

"DAD?!"

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!"

"DID HE JUST SAY ALL FOR ONE IS HIS FATHER?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You heard what I said. That said, I don't go around stealing people's Quirks on whims. Only when I feel it to be absolutely necessary. This man was a serial murderer, but I still might not have taken his Quirk, if it were not for the fact it was vital to ensuring the survival of my students. After all, how could it ever be considered right, to take away a core part of who someone is so casually?"

He then looked up at them all, and gave them a death glare, while someone seemed to start playing music.

"However, I cannot tolerate how you have treated my students..."

"OH shi...OPEN FIRE! EVERYONE, KILL THAT BRAT NOW!"

"...and so, I will have to educate you on the consequences".

And then, Kotari-sensei charged forward. Three villains with super strength Quirks charged to face him, but swing his scythe around, using the blunt side, he sent them all flying. Meanwhile, those with ranged quirks began to open fire on him at all sides, creating a crossfire situation.

"Reflection Screen!" Kotari activated another Quirk he had, Reflection Screen, which reflected multiple of the attacks at him, while he deflected the ones that Reflection Screen could not reflect with his Scythe, intercepting them with super fast movements. "And now...Radial Nova!"

And then, he sent out his own Energy Nova that went after everyone.

"I dont think so...Madness Engulf!"

"Mental Purity!"

Dr. Mad tried to drive him insane, but Kotari-sensei restored his own mental state and then launched a shockwave at the man.

"Gah!" he announced as he was blown back.

"Death Point" the man in purple muttered as he created multiple needles and fired them at Kotari-sensei. However...

"Times up...Gravity Burst!"

Five minutes had already passed, even though it only felt like one or two. Either way, a gravity shockwave intercepted everyone and everything, and sent them all hurdling back. However, in that moment, two people teleported to him at either side in a flanking manuever.

"Long Range Bastilla!" someone in a very far distance shouted, as two people were suddenly hit by giant bastillas made of pure hardlight.

Yes, the culprit was one of the most dangerous teamups in the students, Toshi and Kaori, who together formed the ultimate long range artillery.

And in that moment, he glanced to check out the others.

"And take this!" Karu said, as he grabbed Deru and threw him into the ground...or ceiling in this case. However, Deru grabbed hold of him and inversed some of the force as Karu tried to invert it, resulting in a weird conflict of force that resulted in them both flying right into the ceiling. They both immediatley jumped out though, and only had a few scratches on each of them.

_Even with Inversion, their moves have been too much...so, I was correct in my theory...Analytical Eyes: Full Spec!_

And in that instant, Kotari-sensei saw what he suspected.

Deru, Karu:

Quirk: Inversion. The ability to invert forces and objects and energies.

Quirk 2: Genesis. The ability to store and then exert power, probably.

_I had a feeling, but without knowing for sure if he had a twin, I couldn't be certain...now, now I can. They suffered from the Twinning_ Phenomenon.

Twinning. A special circumstance that happens in twins. On rare occasions, two twins will be born with different Quirks. Often, they become abnormalities, developing Quirks far different from their parents. However, the more spectacular thing is that while in the womb, while each would be set to get their own, independent Quirk, they also have the likely ability to inherit each other's Quirk as well. In other words, one of them were born with Inversion, the other with Genesis, and through the phenomenon of Twinning, they both retained their own Quirk as well as each other's. Resulting in them both being born with two Quirks.

Of course, it would have been more amazing if the two Quirks were exceptionally unique and strong. Inversion is a good Quirk, but tricky to use on an opponent with a whole scale of weaknesses. Should those weaknesses be realized, most students in Class A would be able to defeat it on its own. Genesis meanwhile, seems to be a Quirk that mainly enhanced physical ability. Its nothing like Deku or All Might, but its pretty good as a baseline. However, it would be hard to operate with only the level of strength that gives.

_Right then...now that I confirmed that..._

He looked back down and saw the other villains. Grabbing ahold of his Scythe tightly, he then threw it down into a huge pile. It created a shockwave, but then suddenly several people nearby were pulled into a gravity well placed on it, and caused them all to get knocked into each other and knock themselves out as he landed on the ground. He reached out his hand, and the weapon returned to him.

"Damnit...where did Azaken run off to?!"

"No matter! I will deal with this! Mind Jack!"

And then, to stop Kotari-sensei's approach, one of the villains took control of Titan, and moved him in front of Kotari-sensei.

"I...cant...control..."

"Mental Purity!"

And then, Titan was released.

Quirk: Mental Purity. Allows for the cleansing and reseting of one's mind. Unfortunately was also used by a villain for more nefarious means. Repeated uses over short times on one target can cause memory destruction and issue, and for some reason, she was getting kicks out of making children forget their own parents. The only way to restore them was by examining and understand the Quirk and having it, so Kotari-sensei stole it from her so he could restore those children's memories of their parents and their families.

"Typhoon of Flames!"

"Valient Sparks!"

"Negative Pressure!"

"Warp Speed" Kotari said, appearing next to those three and delivering strong and fast backkicks to the backs of their head, knocking them out.

"Death Cutter!"

"Cyclonic Pierce!"

"Overpower!"

"Scythe Hurricane!"

Kotari was then jumped on all three sides, but knocked them all back.

"Tsk. How annoying. Very well, I suppose I will do that then...Critical Overload".

The man in purple shot a needle at one of his subordinates, who then seemed to be overcome with pain and energy. His muscles grew to massive levels, and he seemed to go completely enraged. He immediately charged at the closest major threat, that being Oracle. Charging in suddenly with a fist, Oracle moved his Scythe to block, but he still felt some shockwaves from the blow.

_This is...some sort of overcharge ability used on someone with a strength Quirk._

"Warp Speed!"

And in that instant, Oracle appeared behind him and delivered multiple blows. However, he was also moving faster then before, and the two entered a major conflict with each other. Blow to scythe, scythe to blow, both were moving at speeds hard to percieve.

"Natural Disaster!"

And then, a villain attacked from behind him as well.

"Reflector Screen!"

Oracle managed to use another of his Quirks to reflect it. Originally, Reflector Screen was used by a Villain for Hire. Arrested seven times, sent to jail each time, and was broken out each time due to his usefullness. Villains tended to high him so that he could reflect their powers back at the heroes that used them, or just other innocent civilians, to pralyze heroes and make them hesistant or just unable to act. Given the sheer amount of times he was broken out since he was useful like that, when Kotari-sensei caught him, he decided to ensure no one else suffered at the hands of his Quirk, and to make sure heroes would never be afraid to leap in and save the day.

"Even if you are the son of that man, did you really think you could face us...no, in fact, if yo uare the son of that man, why are you even against us? Should you not be with us".

"I said he was my father...I never said we agreed on anything!" Oracle replied, as he started to raise his power even further and swing even faster.

"How is...how is he doing that?"

"Isn't it obvious? There is a saying we have at this school after all...Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!" Kotari said as he swung his Scythe around at an opening he spotted...and sent the man flying off and away from the battle as a shockwave was created that sent every nearby villain sprawling. "Now, who is next?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Deru and Karu were still at it, exchanging blows and fighting their hearts out.

"What the hell happened to you! I thought you died, Karu!"

"What happened to me?! What happened to you!? I thought you died, Deru!"

"I got saved from the rubble...by a hero! A hero who told me to live and become a hero! And I wanted to...I want to! To become a hero, so that I would never lose anyone else!"

"Well you are wrong! This world should not be protected! Its because the world is like this that the Great War happened! That we lost our parents...that I thought I lost you! This world of heroes caused it, and rather then trying to change or improve it, they just tried to build it the same way!"

"But causing chaos? That will only cause more issues!"

"Keeping the status quo won't work eitehr!"

The two exchanged punched with each other as they continued talking.

"We need to throw this world off its rails, so a better one can be built! YOu think all these people wanted to become villains?! They just did what they wanted, but society called them outcasts! They saw what their quirks could do, and everyone believed they would become villains! Because of where they grew up, or who their parents were...villains! Thats how a lot of people look at us, the survivors of the incident! Villains waiting to happen!"

"Which is another reason why...I will become a hero!"

"But society will never accept it...and I wont let htem ridicule you!"

"Even if that means becoming a villain yourself?!"

"I dont care, so long as people understand what we face! So long as people understand that this is what its like for us! Even other pro heroes sometimes come and abuse the slums, I have seen it! Those who use fear!"

"Then I will change it from my side!"

"But its already set in stone...being a hero for money!"

"Well, isn't it only fair that people who save others should be paid for the efforts!"

"If their reasons are pure, sure!"

The two tried to kick each other, but they did it in the same way at the same time and intercepted each other.

"But there is too much corruption! There are still those bioweapons walking around out htere, Nomus left over from the war!"

"But causing chaos and endangering people is not the way to go!"

"Well the current system isn't working either!"

Frusterated with each other's stubbornness, they went into full on fight mode.

Deru went for a high kick, but Karu riased his arm to block it. But Deru did not give up, and instead used that as a faint to wrap his tail around that arm, hoist himself over and grab Karu's shoulders, and flipped him back onto the ceiling. Before the impact was made though, Karu inverted gravity again, causing them both to fall.

"Invert Wind Resistance...and Cyclone Fist Technique!"

Karu then delivered a fist right into his face, but Deru managed to roll around and block it with his shoulder as the two impacted the ground. They had landed in a totally different area this time, as they were in some sort of fire zone.

But neither of them let this distract them from the battle, as Deru went in for a gut kick. Karu caught the foot in his hand though and twisted it around to make him fall down, but Deru used the momentum to have his other boot kick his arm. He then increased his power further, and did a direct impact punch to his chest.

"...umm...is it me, or is Deru-kun fighting Dark Deru-kun?" Noboru asked as he, Yaro, and Haruto saw them fight, along with the remaining villains. Yaro had one of his remaining Hydralisks shoot a spike at Dark Deru, but Dark Deru used inversion to deflect it. However...

"Don't interrupt us, Yaro-kun!"

It was Deru who lashed out, as he punched Karu in the face.

"Eh?"

"This is a brother's quarrel between me and Karu!"

"You have a brother?!"

"We both thought each other died ten years ago! Its complicated!" Karu replied, for some reason.

"We are working out an ideological issue, so please stay out of it!" Deru added as Karu kicked him in the stomach, while Deru wrapped his tail around the leg and sent him into a spinning takedown.

Meanwhile, the other three just looked at this not quite sure of what to do.

"...is this really a brother's quarrel?"

"Well, even after ten years, they clearly get along better then me and my brothers" Yaro mentioned, causing both Haruto and Noboru to give him looks.

"Seriously?"

"But...they are clearly not holding back".

"Well yeah, brothers dont hold back against brothers. But, neither of them are going for kill shots. Look, Karu has three knives on his belt he has not drawn, and Deru is not going for the throat whenever there is an opening. Basically, they are going all out, but they dont plan on stopping this debate until its over. Hence, they clearly get along quite well. I mean, they have not talked in ten years, clearly took opposite paths, but...you can see it on their faces".

The two looked over, and along with Yaro's explanation, they understood. After all, Deru and Karu...they were smiling at each other. Pure, genuine happiness. And everyone was pretty sure they had never seen Deru this happy before either.

"That said, if you dont want us to get involved you two, this heat needs to go!" Yaro said with his own crafty smile.

"Fine!" the two of them said, and inverted hot into cold. However, with all the flame, it couldn't change immediately either, so rather it was just a shift change from hot...to somewhere inbetween hot and cold.

Which also meant that Noboru and Yaro were no longer weakened by all the heat, and began to display their Quirks to their full potential.

"Swarm Rush!" Yaro shouted as he brought forth large numbers of Zerg.

"Treant!" Noboru announced as his limbs could increase even more in size without the risk of getting burned since the flames were made to cool, instead of heat up, allowing him to clobber multiple villains at once.

And thus, managed to start taking out the surrounding villains with greater power.

Meanwhile...

Deru managed to flip Karu over, and knock him into a wall. Karu however brought out two pulse guns and fired them at Deru. Deru used his power to deflect their forces, and charged in right at Karu to deliver a good punch. Karu however ducked down and swept the legs, but Deru jumped up and landed behind him, grabbing him from behind and then doing an overhead flip to put Karu in front of him.

""And one more thing, why are you as small as me!"" the both of them asked at once as Karu leapt up and dodged Deru's blow, taking the battle into an area outside the zone away from the center. And then, the two of them charged forward...and landed a clean punch on each other's face. This caused the two of them to finally fall to the ground on their backs, and stop moving.

"...well damn...I don't think I can move".

"...same...for me...I totally wore myself out".

"Well?"

"I accidentally used Inversion on myself without realizing for two years, at least my physical growth..."

"...so that was what happened. I thought I just had a growth deficit".

"Don't tell me...we are still?"

"...yeah. They did say there was a potential of some things being shared aside from Quirks due to Twinning".

"...I blame...you..."

"...you jerk..."

"...you ass..."

At that point, the two of them began laughing. It seemed they really did get along.

"So, what is the plan?"

"Oh yeah, its a tie isn't it?"

"You really mean all that?"

"Of course. We were having a heart to heart right?"

"Mom would hate it if she was here and knew our hearts to hearts were the same as when we were four. Full of fists and kicks and beating on each other".

"Yeah...but, it is still effective".

"So?"

"Hey, why do I have to make the decision? You tied too".

"I am a hero. I have to be more stubborn then a villain".

"Shut up".

"Make me".

"I swear, for everyone else you always act like that kind hearted, innocent, pure child...but with me, you show no mercy".

"YOu stole my favorite blanket!"

"You always stole from my favorite bottle!"

"That was mine! YOu just wanted it for yourself!"

"Not true!"

Hearing how the conversation developed, and remembering what they were originally arguing about, they laughed again.

"Karu, I get you probably had to make a lot of hard choices, but...why not just turn yourself in, tell them everything you know, and join my class in the Hero COurse?"

"Well, that is sure one hell of a one eighty".

"Its not like they treated you well, right? I mean, no one has come to check on you, or tried to help you, or take me out. In fact, I doubt you came here of your own will. So, where is it?"

"...so you knew?"

"Yeah. I actually know its on your left side. So...where is the bomb they put on you to make sure you complied?"

"Its a spider bomb. Attached to me left side. Yeah, I was kind of trying to work out myself how to get it off. I was thinking of Inverting it, but then it would be an implosion attached to me, and that would screw with my organs for sure".

"I see...well, lets rest here for now. Regain our energy until we have to worry about it".

"Thats fine...but, when we go home, dont think I will let you hog the covers all to yourself".

"You were the one who did that when we were kids!"

"No way!"

And so, while resting, the two continued to bicker...

* * *

"Kotari-sensei...is amazing" Ryoka managed to say, as she saw him take down all those villains on his own. Indeed, it had been quite awhile since the battle started, and Kotari-sensei was going all out. However, equally so, he was not pacing himself either, not against the sheer numbers they had. Fighting and tracking all these villains solo, having to activate multiple quirks at once. Unlike his father, he had not stolen any Endurance Enhancing Quirks, at least not yet, and he did not have the raw and stored up power that Deku and One For All had that provided that endurance as well.

In other words, even he could not go on forever, and that guy in purple looked like he was planning to use that ability again...on multiple people. Meanwhile, Gate and Dr. Disaster were locked in a major martial arts battle.

"It looks like...you are running out of time" the man in purple said, aware of this fact.

However, Kotari-sensei only smiled at him, and showed a look of fearlessness and pride that the students saw and found inspiring, despite the fact he was shorter then nearly all of them.

"However, I distracted you long enough...to forgot that I was not the only one on a clock".

And then, that was when it happened.

"Sniperfest!"

"Full Barrage!"

"Ooze Jailer!"

"Full Counter!"

"Gattling Thorn!"

Multiple attacks rained down on the remaining villains, taking them out or disabling them, or reflecting the attacks they had pointed at the students!

"Smoke Cloud! I got you covered, Kotari-sensei!" Samuel said, creating a huge cloud of smoke that cut off the boss' vision of his subordinates and made him unable to aim. "I have returned with the rest of the teachers!"

"Samuel-kun did it!"

"Nice job, Samuel-kun!"

"MVP!"

And that was when another teacher, Lady Thorn, stepped forward.

"All teachers! Help the principle clean up this mess!"

"""""""Yes ma'am!"""""""

Understanding what was going on, the man in purple clicked his tongue.

"Gate, its time. The remainder of us are retreating".

"Understood!" Gate replied, teleporting herself away from Dr. Disaster as well as all the rest of the villains still standing. She then took out a Detonator. "Oh, and Kotari-sensei! Before we forget, we left you a surprise for one of your students, and his long lost brother! So you better choose fast!"

And then, she pressed the button as she created the Gate for them all to escape in. However, Kotari knew he could not chase them and instead immediately rushed towards where he sensed Deru and Karu...

Meanwhile, those two had finally gotten up and were taking a walk towards the center when they heard a beep.

"Uh oh! The timer activated!"

"...its a timer...of three seconds?!"

And then two. And then one...

"Both of us!"

"Oh shi...alright!"

And then...the bomb blew up. But in that instant, it also became removable. So, Deru inverted it. But inverting it at that point would just cause the implosion to also suck his Organs into it, which was no good. Which was why Karu inverted it. And then Deru. And they kept inverting it, keeping it in a loop as they took if off. The issue was that, neither of them could let go of the bomb now in this situation, as the center continuously exploded and imploded, it just became a floating sphere that they could not move away from. BOth of them held their hands towards it, constantly inverting it. If they let it implode, it would still pull their bodies in too from being too close, and if they let it explode, the force of the explosion would kill them no matter how they used their Inversion. The bomb actually had a very large boom, so it might take out the whole building.

However, constantly inverting something over and over again, even with the both of them, is hard, as they became visibly sweaty in their already weakened conditions.

"Just...keep it...up!"

"I...know...that!"

"Had to...make sure...you were still being stubborn!"

"You are...the stubborn one!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

""BAKA!""

And meanwhile, Kotari-sensei came into view from a distance, and saw the dire situaton. The bomb had already detonated, but the two were doing everything they could to buy as much time as possible...they knew they could not solve the problem on their own, so they did the next best thing and bought time for them.

"Warp Speed!"

Kotari then picked up the pace and appeared right beside them, as he swung his scythe up.

"Reflection Barrier...Cone!"

And created a reflection barrier around the explosion, with the only escape being up. And so, the two released it as an explosion, which was then forced to only go one way: up. A pillar of fire and destruction shot upwards, while the two boys fell back to the ground exhausted, landing just close enough to link hands.

"Invert...stupid inverted appearance".

"...shut up...I didn't want to look in the mirror and be reminded of my dead brother's face, okay?" Karu said, as his hair turned from black to white, and his eyes from blue to red, restoring their identical twin looks.

"Haaa...well damnit" Kotari-sensei said, looking at this scene. "Now I definently have to create a dorm system. I suppose I will have to make some preparations first..."

And with that, he also fell down on his back and collapsed.

"...Kotari-sensei, do you mind? This is a brother thing".

"I would...but I cant move either. I kinda went overboard dealing with all the villains. Can either of you..."

That was when he heard snoring coming from the two of them.

"...yeah, goodnight..."

And so, the USJ began to spiral down to its conclusion.

* * *

**AN: **They are not the only ones tired! That was fun, but tiring! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Leave some reviews, and please come and join the Discord!


	7. Chapter 7: Enter the Dorms

**Chapter 7: Enter the Dorms**

* * *

**AN:** Prepare your hearts for this chapter!

* * *

"And so, that is the situation we currently find ourselves in" Titan-sensei said, as he was explaining some of the changes that would be happening to his students. Most were minor security changes, some boosts to it, but there was one detail that was glaring them right in the face. And that was the transition to the dorms.

No, technically there was one other. Rather, in the back, one of the attention draws was a new student in the class that everyone, from Samui to Kaori, had noticed to be an oddity. It was one of the two people sitting at a pair of desks that had been shoved together in the back, surrounded by Samuel, Toshi, and Yaro. It was Karu, who had joined their class.

There were some mixed feelings about Karu, given the fact he had been manipulated by villains. Though the fact he had a bomb attached to him that they tried to blow up clearly did help diffuse some of the negative feelings, a few people still had reservations. Especially Wakumo and Franc, who had not been there to see anything. After all, they, the two unreasonably large students of Class 1-A who were way too big really, had been teleported into the crampt, small tunnel rescue zone. Because they had been underground the whole time, they had missed everything, including his and Deru's desperate attempt to save everyone that succeeded.

Karu however, who noticed this, just sighed.

"You know I am Deru right?" Deru said, his voice and appearance identical to Karu. It seemed like no one could really tell the difference.

"No you are not" Utako said, gaining the attention of everyone in class who were in shock, even Deru and Karu.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Its true, eerilie true, that your tone, pitch, basically your voices are exactly identical. But, there are minor differences in the way you speak. Your S is about a milisecond longer then Deru's, and Deru is a tiny bit sharper on his Ts then you. Also, you drag on the M sound a bit more, maybe an eighth of a second, while Deru tends to shorten his Ks by that same amount".

Everyone in the class, including Titan-sensei, stared at Utako for that moment in shock and awe.

"I didn't know you had super hearing also Utako-chan".

"Oh, I didn't" she said. "Its just a part of the training I did. Nothing super about it, any of you could do it".

"Also, anyone with an Information Type Quirk can tell them apart too" Kaori mentioned from his desk near the front.

"Right, anyways. So everyone will have to move into dorms immediately. We were going to slowly move into it, but for safety reasons, its better this way".

Everyone seemed to get a bit chattery at that point, discussing and talking about everything. Some of the girls seemed wary about sharing dorms with boys, but it was quickly clarified that it would be impossible for anything to happen thanks to their new security measures.

And then, a hand was raised, the question that everyone was waiting for. However, the one who it came from was...unexpected.

It was Deru who raised his hand.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes? What is it, Deru-kun?"

"Umm...do we have to move into the dorms?"

"Yes, of course. Now if you need help moving, I am sure we can assist..."

"That...tahts not it. I was just wondering if we really had to".

"Yes. Listen, if you are just nervous or shy, I promise it will be just fine".

Deru didn't respond or object further, but there was clearly something on his mind. At first, not everyone was quite sure what it was about. However, there were a few people who realized what the issue might be immediately.

Once class ended, Titan-sensei went and met with Kotari-sensei in the hall to talk about the dorm arrangements.

"Umm, excuse me. Titan-sensei, Kotari-sensei?" Jiro asked as he, Samuel, Yaro, and Toshi walked up to them.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I think...I think we may know why Deru-kun was so resistant to going into the dorms. And, we were wondering if you might help us find a solution".

"What is it exactly?"

"It...it might be better to see for yourself".

* * *

The Destroyed Zone. The Impact Area. The Slums. There were various names to the area that had been hit by the event called the Tokyo Decimation. Although plenty had been rebuilt, or made functional at least, there were also plenty of signs that it was still heavily damaged and could be much, much better.

This was the area that Jiro, Yaro, and Samuel had decided to take Kotari-sensei to. Titan-sensei stood out too much, and Toshi had to take care of his own matters, so it was just the four of them. And at the current moment...they were all in a bathhouse together, naked, using one of Kotari-sensei's Quirks that let them appear as different people. It was really only the faces, since doing four whole people would use a lot of energy to maintain, and only those under the effects of the Quirk would be able to see their true appearances.

There was certainly some minor embarrassment to bathing with their principle, but this was important. And indeed, what they were seeing was both important, and meaningful.

"Come on, Yuma-kun" Deru said to a young eight year old boy as he held him naked on his lap, sitting down. "One, you should not run and move around so much in the baths. Two, you have to at least sit still long enough for me to finish washing all the dirt and dust off you".

"I dont see why though. There is dirt and dust everywhere here!" Yuma argued as he fidgeted.

"Yuma...just...sit...still!" Deru said as he took the soap and started washing the young boy. There was not much of a size difference between them, but there was something.

Eventually, the boy finally stopped resisting though, and submitted to being washed.

"Deru-niichan...do you think we will ever grow big and tall?"

Deru held his tongue for a bit, and then proceeded to start washing his hair.

"...I am sure everything will be fine..."

Meanwhile, Yaro was a bit confused.

"Sensei...what is he talking about?"

"...maybe, its regarding the rumor that was spreading recently. Some people believe there was something spread around the area during the Tokyo Decimation. Something that has been stunting growth in children. There is not enough conclusive data though, and aside from stunted growth, no other commonalities can be found. But, if you think about it...it does seem strange both Deru and Karu would have their growth affected in the same way. It has not affected everyone the same way though, so they wont confirm it, but...".

"...so then, the real reason..."

"Yeah. Yaro, didn't you live right on the edge of the blast?"

"...yeah" he replied. And aside from Deru and Haruto, he was the shortest boy. And with this thought in their mind, they watched as Karu walked over to Deru with a young girl. It seemed she was too young to feel that embarrassed on being in the boy's side, and also

"This one seems attached to you. She apparently wants you to help her next, and only you".

"No way!" another small boy shouted. "You got to cling to him during baseball practice today! I want Deru-niichan next!"

"Wait, what about my turn!" another boy spoke up.

"Don't forget about me!" said another.

"No way! He spent extra time with you last time Yuu-kun!" another girl said. She seemed older then the others, maybe eleven, but was bold enough to stand there without a towel and act like some sort of sub-leader. "And you cant all hog Deru-niichan!"

"But...but...I heard someone was trying to take Deru-kun away from us! We cant let him go!" the one apparently named Yuu said.

With this, Kotari-sensei was beginning to understand the situation, and why Deru was so resistant to entering the dorms.

"I see...let me guess, most of those kids are orphans right?"

"Yeah. Parents either left or died. The one you see standing there, Hanaka-chan? She has been helping, but...she isn't quite there left. And Deru-kun helps them all. He helps teach them how to read, how to write, how to count. He teaches them baseball and bathes them when he can. He does keep some time for himself, but...he wont leave this place anytime soon. Not until some of those kids are old enough to handle the others themselves".

"So, he cant leave this place because other people still need him huh?" Kotari-sensei restated, understanding the issue. It had nothing to do with the class, or the dorms, or being with people. Deru just couldn't abandon the children.

"I think I understand enough now. I can try and work something out, somehow" he said, as the group started to get up. "Ummm, where are you going?"

"Isnt that it?"

"No way. We are already here. You should finish your baths. Proper etiquette and all".

"...ah, right".

* * *

And so, the day came that it was time to enter the dorms.

Yaro was at home...

"Come on! Let me go!" Yaro said, tied up naked in his living room.

"No way! We have decided you cant go to the dorms!" one of his older brothers said.

"Yeah! We wont let you leave us!" another one said.

"You are way too soft and weak! We cant let you be bossed around by other people!"

"So you will stay right there!" the fourth one said, as their father came in.

"Alright you guys, stop messing around and let Yaro go. I am sure he will be just fine without you".

"Awwww, come on!"

"No! Just let me out already!" Yaro pleaded. "I dont want to be late!"

* * *

Toshi meanwhile was moving towards his school, being driven by his father.

"So, I can do this myself..."

"No way. If my son is going to live in a dorm, I will make it the best damn dormroom ever".

"...thanks dad".

* * *

Karu was especially energetic and jumpy that day as he pulled Deru along.

"Oh come on now. I am sure we can easily convince the school to find some sort of solution".

"Yeah...probably. I am just worried, I guess. It would be the best possible solution to just stay there, you know?"

"But, you know, living with everyone else could be really great!" Karu told him, as they headed along towards the rest of their class, which had gathered in front of the dorms building.

Meanwhile, off in the distance, Titan-sensei looked at Kotari-sensei with worry.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? It could be a major issue..."

"Its the right thing to do" Kotari-sensei replied. "If no one will look after them...well, someone has to".

"Someone? Or..."

"Its the best solution".

And then, back in front of the dorms, everyone was looking shocked as they had gathered around the front. Most students were there, but it looked like a few were running late, mainly Samuel and Wakumo from what Deru noticed.

"What is this?"

"I didn't know they would do something like this..."

As Deru approached, he saw the building. Perhaps as a bit of a joke towards the school being called UA, the building was shaped like a U. Probably to seperate boys dorms and girls dorms. Either way, it looked like it would be where they would be living from now on, at least the others would. Either way, Deru took notice of the crowd and made his way around.

"What is everyone gawking at. It's just a build..."

"Deru-niichan! Welcome!"

"Hello Deru-niichan!"

"Hey, everyone! Deru-niichan is here!"

Suddenly, several small children came into view and noticed him. It was Yuu, Hanaka, and Toshi from yesterday. They were three of the older ones, but they were still young, young enough to be even shorter then Deru. However, for some reason they were all wearing maid uniforms...

"What the...Yuu, Hanaka, Toshi? What are you all doing here?!"

"I hired them" Kotari-sensei said as he walked over, though to many it seemed like he just appeared out of nowhere. And with Warp Speed, he probably could. "You see, you students will be responsible for cleaning up your dorms and handling all the chores for the most part, but this place is really big, with the gym and everything. So I thought about having at least some help, but dont expect them to do everything for you. In addition, I had been thinking of exploring the possibility of helping even younger children train and utilize their Quirks and ability to become heroes, as well as just promoting welfare and supporting the community. And, since there were so many orphans around, I thought it would be best to maybe help give those children stability, and help teach them responsibility while also helping make sure they would be able to earn enough money to keep living down the road".

As he explained that, Kotari-sensei smiled further while Deru could not help but drop to one knee as he hugged the three of them, and more as they came out.

"They will be staying in a spare dorm building we created, just in case. Some will have to share rooms though...after all, we wanted to help a large number of them".

_And we wanted to make sure we did not miss a single one you had been taking responsibility for..._ Kotari-sensei thought in his head as he watched Deru and Karu spark with joy, especially Deru.

"Ah, that said, if you all could help watch them and take care of them, that would be great too. Think about it as training, training in how to talk to and deal with young children while acting as heroes, and how to manage things like that" he said as he started walking into the dorms to show them around. "Oh, and also? We do need to decide which of you will become Class President and Vice President. So make sure you vote, okay?"

"Right!" Deru responded, overcome with joy.

However, that was when Kotari-sensei stopped and turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot. A new student will be joining your class today. Her name is Fetch, so treat her nicely".

And then, the very girl mentioned seemed to pop out of the doors.

"Heyo everyone! My name is Fetch, and I will be joining you today!"

She then seemed to scan the crowd, and looked confused.

"This is everyone?"

"Oh no, we had to cut some people out to be those anime characters who get shocked when they meet someone for the first time, and also because we could not fit everyone on the screen".

At that joke, some people chuckled, but others did not.

"...everyone who laughed gets bonus points" Kotari-sensei said in a petty way, causing the whole class to scramble behind him and convince they were the ones who laughed.

* * *

"So then" Toshi said, as everyone came back down from remodeling their rooms. Everyone had taken their shoes off and changed now, and were now in relaxing wear or whatever pyjammas they had. Yaro was wearing some starcraft themed pajamas, while Deru and Karu were just wearing some T shirts and shorts. A few people were wearing slippers, but otherwise were barefoot or wearing socks. "Its time to vote on who will be class President. The only rule is that no one can vote for themselves, so Kotari-sensei will be checked out everyone's votes".

"Hold on, Samuel is still not here".

"Its okay" Kotari-sensei. "He called and said he had to do some last minute errands, but he told me his vote so I can do it for him".

"Well okay then. Here is what is going to happen. Everyone will write up their choice on a piece of paper, and submit it. From that, we will then count the names given and will decide who is the Class President and Class Vice President".

"Alright then" Yaro mentioned. He wondered who it would be himself. He though Deru had a good chance, but...there was someone else...

Either way, everyone started to vote. One by one, votes began to be submitted, with Toshi going first, and Yaro going last. That said, a lot of people seemed to have the same ideas it seemed.

And then, after it was all done, Kotari-sensei went to the box, opened it up, and began to tally the votes to confirm.

"Well now, this is interesting...it appears the winner is Samuel-kun. I guess he made an impression, successfully getting help and returning to the USJ to assist" Kotari-sensei said. However, as he looked at the votes, he was a bit shocked. "As for the second person...it appears to be Yukari Yaro-kun".

At those words, Yaro was absolutely shocked.

"What? Hold on, what?"

He could barely believe it when he heard it.

"Are you...sure that is right?"

"Yes. Samuel-kun won with nine votes, but you won second place with six".

"Ehh?" Yaro questioned. After all, Yaro was usually the quiet one. He sat in the back, didn't often make much noise. He was short, easy to overlook, and from what he knew, had not done anything worth noting. In fact, he had voted for Samuel, and not himself.

"If you are curious as to who, Samuel-kun said it was safe for me to say he voted for you".

"Samuel-kun did?"

"He said that even though you dont stand out much, you are always looking out for others, just like him. During the USJ attack, even when you were surrounded and outnumbered, you still did your best to help Deru-kun with his fight. Repeatedly, you had taken notice of other student's issues. You understood the best method to handle Kaori and Utako. You not only notice when other people have problems, but you feel compelled to act".

It was certainly true. Whether people noticed or not, Yaro was always there to help. In the USJ, he was willing to do everything, no matter how embarrassing or weird it might have been, in order to help his classmates. He made a serious impact on Noboru, Haruto, Samuel, Deru, Karu, and Toshi. Jiro too, but he had also voted for Samuel. Maybe he went unnoticed by the rest of his class, but enough people had noticed him to realize he was worth voting for.

"Now then, lets have some snacks while we wait" Toshi said, as some food stuff was brought into the common room. There were even cupcakes, including one extra tasty one in the center. Two people even grabbed for it at the same time...and accidentally tore it in two as they did.

The two turned towards each other, and stared each other in the eyes.

"Deru..."

"Karu..."

"That was my cupcake, you jerk".

"No way! It was mine!"

The two quickly stuffed each half of the cupcake down their throat, and swallowed.

"...you ate my other half" they both said at the same time...and then they both punched each other in the face and started to fight once more.

"By the way, what is this Samuel like?" Fetch asked, curiously intrigued and acting as if nothing was going on in the background.

* * *

After refilling up on smoke, Samuel made his way to the dorms. 'Good thing there was a bbq nearby for me to fill up on smoke, thankfully the teachers allowed me to refill before heading to the dorms' He entered the dorms and went straight to the lobby where he was met by the sight of someone he really did not want to see, his twin sister.

"Congratulations Samuel! You were voted to be the Class President!" Kotori-Sensei announced, "Also we have a new student here, her name is E-" but he was cut off by Samuel "The fuck are you doing here Fetch?" Samuel said coldly. Fetch jumped back "SAM? Where have you been? You left home and disappeared 6 years ago! I have been worried sick thinking I'd never see you again!"

As they heard shouting, Deru and Karu stopped throwing fists at each other, although as they grabbed onto each other they sort of fell down comedically, but no one really noticed as all attention was on Sam and Fetch.

Samuel chuckled coldly "That's bullshit, last thing I remember is you yelling at me saying 'you are not my brother!'", he continued "I had finally had enough of everyone's bullshit towards me so I called up Uncle Cole and asked if I could live with him, after explaining what was happening and what happened to Mom and Dad, Uncle Cole was able to take custody of me. Did dear aunt and uncle never tell you?"

Fetch was confused and angry at this information "What bullshit!? What did we do!?"

Samuel laughed "For being able to control Neon, you sure aren't that bright. You all treated me like a monster and avoided me whenever you could, or does that not ring a bell princess?"

Fetch shot back "Well, auntie and uncle were just sad about mom and dad dying and were a bit mean because of it!" Smoke started to come off of Sam, "A bit? You are just saying that because they spoiled you! I was thrown the side by everyone"

Fetch lost it and yelled something she would immediately regret saying, "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED OUR PARENTS!" The entire room went silent and the class was in shock 'He did WHAT?' The smoke coming off of Sam's body turned red and for the first time ever, Class 1-A saw Samuel "lose his shit'

Samuel shot back "YOU THINK I WANTED TOO!? YOU THINK THAT I DIDN'T LOVE THEM!? DID THEY EVEN TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY!?"

Toshi tried to step in, but Sam's shouting caused him to back off a little as he was not sure how to get involved or what to say in terms of this development. Yaro was also confused, unable to be sure what to do or say in this situation other then to watch. Samui meanwhile, who was closest to Samuel in that moment, could see the tears roll down his face and wanted to help.

Fetch looked confused "They said you killed them in cold blood."

That seemed to piss him off even more "THAT'S BULLSHIT! I FOUND OUT ABOUT MY QUIRK THAT DAY! I ACCIDENTALLY ABSORBED AN ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF SMOKE AND IT EXPLODED FROM MY BODY! YES I KILLED OUR PARENTS, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!"

Fetch went wide eyed and stayed silent. "I HAVE HAD TO LIVE WITH THE GUILT EVERY DAY! I THOUGHT THAT YOU, MY TWIN SISTER, WOULD UNDERSTAND AND BE THERE FOR ME! BUT GUESS WHAT, YOU WERE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

Fetch started to cry. Samuel continued, "NO ONE BELIEVED ME WHEN I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, INCLUDING THE POLICE, AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF ONE BYSTANDER WHO CLAIMED HE SAW THE WHOLE THING!" (that red smoke guy)

Again, more silence as Sam seemed to tearing up, "THE ONLY PERSON THAT BELIEVED ME WAS UNCLE COLE, HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T GIVE UP ON ME! HE BELIEVED THAT I COULD BE A HERO!"

There didn't seem to be anyone who was quite sure how to act in this instance. Even Deru and Karu had stopped fighting each other and were just on the ground, holding onto each other, as they watched this unfold. After all, in their minds, this was fairly shocking to see.

He ended sarcastically "So forgive me for not wanting to see you again" Samuel smoke dashed out of the dorms, leaving a crying Fetch and a very shocked Class 1-A.

And thus silence befell the dorms, as no one was sure what to say first.

* * *

**AN:** OH DEAR! THE DRAMA! THE ANGST! THE GLORY! ITS SO...SO...BEAUTIFUL! Also, Yaro the unsung hero, finally gaining some recognition. And what a sweet resolution to Deru's conflict. If you are wondering why Deru did not get voted, its because after learning about all he had done, no one wanted to burden him with additional responsibilities. Oh, and some credit goes to DadJokesandPuns for writing the scene between Samuel and Fetch!


	8. Chapter 8: Family and Friends

**Chapter 8: Family and Friends**

* * *

**AN:** Thats right people, its time for the dorm showdown!

* * *

Everyone was still in shocked silence as Sam left the room and Fetch began to cry. Many were unsure of what to do, reeling back from such news. However, a few students decided to go check on Sam. Jiro sat up off of the couch, and walked towards where Sam stormed off to, closely followed by Samui. "How about you watch what you say next time, maybe next time you won't actually screw up his livelihood." Jiro said, angry on Sam's behalf.

However, this had just made Fetch cry even more. Jiro, however, did not register this and continued walking. As she passed by Fetch, Samui decided to give her a mean look; Jiro had already said what was going through her head. She went off ahead with Jiro, leaving the rest of class 1-A to figure out what to do next. A number of people turned to Deru and Karu for help, but they looked even more clueless. After all, their big fight involved punching each other in the face and then resolving it. They were basically two peas in a pod, and so had no experience in this area of conflict between siblings.

However, there were two people who acted differently from everyone else.

Noboru wasn't sure what happened and not for the first time, felt annoyance at how quick a trigger he had on his quirk. However, he did know that Samuel was angry, he knew that Samuel had hurt himself in a way that couldn't be fixed, and he know that this 'Fetch' was now crying in the middle of a room as everyone just sort of watched, stood in shock, or in Yaro's case, making sure the peace was kept.

He walked up to the girl. He knew he was a bit slow, a quirk that cost him his short term memory when he used it hardly made learning easy, but he at least knew that leaving a girl crying in the middle of a room after hearing about her parents death was something heroes didn't do.

He wasn't a hero in training for nothing, the least he can do is try to comfort someone. Noboru held his hand out for her to shake. "Hey, I'm Noboru."

Fetch was surprised anyone actually wanted to talk to her after the argument with Sam. She shook his hand and replied "Thanks… for understanding-"

"I don't."

Fetch blinked and looked up at the large, gray skinned boy standing next to her, the boy who'd stuck behind to comfort her without even knowing her. "H-Huh?"

Noboru sighed and scratched the back of his neck, looking to the side. "The whole… dead parents thing, I don't understand it. I don't get what you've gone through, what you're going through now, any of it." He said as he reached over to another desk and pulled it closer. "I live with my mother and my father, both alive and well. They escaped the war by going out to the countryside and building themselves a house and farm, I grew up playing in fruit trees and running alongside row after row of corn."

He sat in the desk, looking down at his hands resting on it, and continued. "Sometimes I'd mess around with the oldest Charles Wilhelm, our line of pigs we raise purely for pork, right now we're on Charles Wilhelm the Fifteenth, the Sixteenth is still a piglet. I'd help feed the cows, raised for beef, and enjoy the steaks when we slaughtered them." He said, frowning a bit. "I lost a friend once… but never family, my family has always been there for me. In the end, I don't understand what's going on between you and him, not one bit…"

Fetch was confused, 'what his he trying to get at?'

Noboru lifted his head and looked at Fetch, giving her a small smile. "But I'm a slow guy anyway, so I stopped trying to understand everyone who needs help and instead just help them."

Fetch was struck dumb by Noboru's words, but his calming voice just set her at ease.

"T-Thanks… this is a weird question, but.. Can i hug you for a while? I need some comfort."

Noboru blinked before nodding and standing up. He walked over to Fetch and held an arm out. Fetch wrapped her arms around the large boy, who in brought his arms down so his hands were on her back.

"Hey, is everything going okay over here?" Yaro asked, trying to show some level of understanding as he came up to them and uphold his responsibilities as vice president. In fact, ever since Samuel had run off, Yaro had immediately jumped into action to help keep the peace in the background. "If you don't mind...could I hear more about this, calmly? I think that could help everyone think this through".

Fetch let go of Noboru and sighed, "It happened 8 years ago, I was at a friend's house when they got a call from my aunt and uncle. They said that Samuel had killed my parents and that we would be living with them now. It was a huge shock to me, that my twin brother, someone who was supposed to be my best friend, had betrayed me by killing mom and dad. When I finally saw him after the incident, I confronted him, I asked why he did it. As you all heard, he told me it was an accident, but I didn't believe him. If it was an accident, then why was everyone else accusing him?"

"I still loved him, but I was so mad at him that I avoided him and anytime I talked to him, it usually ended in arguments. I never noticed or thought what any of the treatment did to him. The arguments got worse overtime, and the final one ended in me yelling in anger 'You are no longer my brother!'. The look on his face broke me, an absolute look of betrayal and sadness. I immediately wanted to take it back, but he yelled back with tears in his eyes 'I already knew that! Everyone disowned me 2 years ago!' and left. I stood there for a few minutes in complete shock, thinking about what he had just said. I spent the next few hours looking for him, but he was gone. Somehow I never realized what he meant by that statement until now."

Fetch began to tear up again, "I spent years looking for him, I was so worried something would happen to him, I constantly checked the news to make sure he was alive. Every time I saw a plume of smoke, I immediately ran over to check if Sam was there, obviously he never was."

"I wanted to become a hero so that I could have more resources to find Sam, so I studied hard and trained with my quirk. I did not apply for U-A at first, choosing to go to another school instead, that changed when I heard about the USJ incident. The news said that one of the kids was able to get help by turning himself into smoke and slipping through the villains. I immediately knew who it was, so I did everything I could to get transferred in, you know the story from there."

"I think I get it...though, it seems like something that might need more then just a little time to fully talk about and deal with" Yaro mentioned. "Either way...the priority right now, is to get everyone back together, and do something to lighten the mood. This cant be allowed to fester".

* * *

"Where do you think he went off to?" Samui said, walking side-by-side with Jiro, a look of concern on her face.

"Not sure…. But I do know where to check." Jiro began to run up the stairs, moving faster up the stories than an elevator would, Samui hot on his heels.

When they reached the top floor for the boy's dorms, Jiro headed over to Sam's dormitory room, which was cracked open. Jiro went up to it and pressed his ear to the crack, hearing nothing. He went into the room with Samui, just to find it empty. "Where else could he have gone?" Jiro muttered to himself, looking for anything out of place.

"Wait…" Samui said, taking a closer look at the wall of his dorm. "His Ukulele is gone."

Jiro whipped around, a satisfied look in his eye. "I know where he went."

As Jiro and Samui reached the door to the roof, they heard Samuel playing the beginning of a song. Jiro reached for the handle but Samui stopped him, "Lets let him play for a bit, it seems like he needs it." They then stood there shocked as they heard him start to sing.

Ever since I could remember

Everything inside of me

Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)

I was never one for pretenders

Everything I tried to be

Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A monster, a monster

I've turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger

Can I clear my conscience

If I'm different from the rest

Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)

I never said that I want this

This burden came to me

And it's laid its home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A monster, a monster

I've turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger

As Sam reached the conclusion of the song, Jiro opened the door. Sam whipped around at the noise, and after noticing who it was, started to relax. "I had hoped you guys wouldn't have come after me."Sam let his Ukulele slide to the ground, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "I'm too much of a failure… I lost control of my anger and now everyone knows that I'm a monster." He finished, wringing his hands together.

"Sam…" Samui started, as she walked towards him. "We've all made mistakes before… We all have our secrets and we've all done something bad at some point-"

She was cut off by Sam shouting, "But have you ever murdered your parents?!" Tears flung from his eyes as he knelt on the ground with a sad and defeated look on his face.

Jiro came up quietly, and bent down to Sam's crouched state, to where they were facing eye level. "Sam, look; what you may have done in the past doesn't matter. What does matter is how those decisions made in the past affect the future." He patted Sam on the back, shaking him a little. "Samui's right…. As heroes-in-training, we have all had our screw ups along the way… some not quite as extreme as yours, but they are definitely there."

Samui bent down also, a worried look in her eyes. "Sam, I want what is best for you, and beating yourself up about this isn't seeming to do anyone good. Why don't you try telling us a bit about what happened? We don't understand what is happening right now, so make us understand."

Sam sighed "It happened 8 years ago, Fetch was at a friend's house and I was walking to the hospital with my parents for a check up. It happened really fast but somehow my quirk finally manifested and I absorbed more than my body could take. A huge explosion happened and the next second I saw my parents lying motionless on the ground, covered in burns."

"I was almost completely unaffected by the explosion, except for receiving these burn marks on my arms." Sam rolled up his sleeves and showed extensive burn scarring on both of his forearms.

"I just stood there, looking at my parents, barely shedding a tear because of shock. Suddenly someone screamed and yelled 'murderer!' at me, next thing I knew I was taken into the police office and my Aunt and Uncle were called. The person that screamed at me told the officers, my Aunt, and my Uncle that I had killed my Parents. And for some reason, they all believed him. However there was not enough evidence to convict me legally, so I was let go."

"As you probably heard me shouting at Fetch, my family treated me like shit after the incident. In order to avoid it, I just secluded myself from everyone. I never really talked at all, except for arguments with Fetch. Then one day we had this really big argument about our parents that ended with her telling me that I was no longer her brother. I finally snapped and left without telling anyone."

Sam looked down and sighed, "That night I smoked up to the top of a very tall building, planning to end my life. I sat on the edge of the building for a while just thinking about life, and came to the decision that no one would care if I died. Just as I was about to jump, something stopped me, a thought. If I end my life here, then I'm letting the deaths of my parents go to waste. I decided that night to become a hero, to atone for what I did. The only problem was, I needed a trainer and somewhere to live."

"That's when I remembered my Uncle Cole giving me his number at my parents funeral and telling me I'd you need anything, give me a call.' I figured this was a good a time as any and contacted him. I explained the situation, then asked him if he could train me to become a hero. To my surprise, he said yes. Somehow he was able to get custody of me, I assume that my Aunt and Uncle were eager to be rid of me, and took me to his home in New Orleans. After a few days of settling in, we started training. A few months ago, he told me that I should attend the Same high school that he did, U-A. And due to his training and extensive amounts of studying, I made it in."

"That's why I'm here, to atone for killing my parents."

Samui looked away from Samuel for a moment, her jaw clenched. "I never had any friends, blister red skin, horns, a third fucking eye. First it was demon slut, people thinking that inwards I was some easy bitch… that ended fast, real fast." Samui said. "I fought back, got mad, then it was Villain whore… that just made me angrier, I started kicking ass…"

Samui clenched her fists. "There wasn't any plans in me being a hero, I never gave it any thought until I beat the shit out of some jerk while I was grabbing groceries… figured I was screwed only for it to be a villain." Samui said. "The hero chasing him called it self defense to avoid me getting in trouble for quirk use, and then he praised me, praised my quirk… the only person besides my own parents to actually be happy I existed."

"That's the only reason I'm here, so people will praise me, thank me..." Samui said, looking at Samuel for a moment, then looking down at her feet. "At least you've got a good reason, I just wanted attention."

Sam gave her a comforting look, "That's not a bad reason, it seems like you just want to show those who made fun of you that they were wrong."

"Well the training itself was hell, it started as a challenge and got worse. I would run my age in miles then do 400 pushups and 400 sit ups, for a warm up. Then we would get into quirk training, his quirk worked very similar to mine so he was able to teach me most of his tricks. After about 3 years of training, he had me wrestle alligators with me, this necklace I have on is the tooth of the first alligator I beat. The alligator wrestling was actually to train me to be able to take a beating and use my quirk to heal myself, which worked like a charm. The funny thing is, we found an alligator with a gigantification quirk and kept it as a pet/training partner, named it "Smalls". If you don't believe that I wrestled alligator, then look at these scars."

Sam took off his shirt and showed a very muscular and toned body, covered in scars that look like bite marks and claw gashes. It was not very appealing, but that was probably the point. It showed that rather then caring about looks, he trained hard to get where he was currently.

"Either way...we should probably head back. We cant stay here forever".

* * *

"I still have some doubts over this idea" Yaro said, worried. "Are you sure this will cheer everyone up?"

"Totally! We were given free reign to redecorate our rooms right?"

"And make changes? This will be fantastic!"

"...alright then" Yaro said, as he created a Zerg Overlord. "Here goes nothing..."

Suddenly, each and every student recieved a rather rude, psionic infiltration into their heads, asking everyone to come down into the common room politely. Regardless of where they were, all of them would find themselves drawn back, still in a dreary sort of state.

"What the hell is this about..."

"Ah em..." Yaro went, building up his voice. "This entire class has failed the hero course!"

All the students gathered heard that...but it took them a moment to register that.

"EHHHHHHH?!"

"Someone needed help right in front of us, but a majority of the class didn't try to defuse the situation! This is going to be a regular thing for pro heroes, isn't it?!" Yaro said, in an unusually harsh voice for him. However, there was not a single soul who could find the words to rebuke him. After all, what he was saying was true.

Furthermore, he said the entire class...he was not considering himself any better, even though he did try to help. There were a few people who wanted to point this out, even though they knew it would make themselves look worse.

"That said, I suppose since we are still in training, and it was all a surprise and weird, it can just be called an important lesson. But, it is true that what happened was terrible, and has shaken us! So, in order to remedy this...we will have a Room Showoff Contest!"

"Ooooh...what a great idea" Kotari-sensei remarked, still there to see how it played out.

_Right now, at this moment, Samuel's leadership is very low. He had a lot built up, but due to the earlier incident, everyone is shaken. A few students chose a side as well, Jiro and Samui...I know they should be friends, but as a hero, they should not have so easily sided with someone because they knew them and not the other person, and rushed off like that and said those things. A hero must always keep their demeanor in mind._

He glanced over at the two of them, who met Kotari-sensei's gaze and seemed to understood what he was thinking, looking down. Samuel's reaction couldn't be helped, but the way they had acted had fanned the flames, and caused unneccessary damage. Regardless of fault or blame in the past, the choice they made was a bad one for one who aspires to be a pro hero in that situation. Less going after Samuel, but clearly choosing Samuel's side and assigning the blame on Fetch, it would create cracks and divisions in the class. This would lead to lower ideas of cooperation and unity, and start negative relationships within the group.

"Wait wait, so everyone is going to go snooping around our rooms?!" Ryoka said, shocked.

"Yes! Consider it punishment! Everyone has to stay in a group, no going into your room ahead of time, and we will all see everyone's rooms! Lets start with the boy's side!"

And so, the room chaos began. FIrst up came Ouma, which was...a very basic room. Not much decor, not much anything really.

"Its...very basic..."

"Bare bones really..."

"Kind of...laid back?"

"Are those journals over there?"

"Dont look in those!" Ouma shouted at Karu.

As for the next room, it was Toshi. They entered his room, and it was...more unique...

"Are those limited edition comic books, from the time before Quirks?!"

"And is that the limited edition action figure from Pre-Quirk society as well?!"

"And what is with this?! These are limited edition games on superhero genres, from before Quirks as well! Because Quirks are so common place now, not many people make this stuff anymore!"

"Hahaha...well, my dad's business has been really good. He is in construction, but he always gets the best jobs, and his quirk, Forge, makes it easy and cheep for him, so we always make a lot of money. Especially after the whole disaster situation".

"Wait...hold on...Toshi, are you secretly the rich type?"

"Hahahahahaha..."

This was met by stares from everyone.

Then they moved onto Amon's room.

"Its...half and half?"

"Yeah, its kind of half and half".

"I kinda like that half".

"Thats probably because that half looks feminine, Utako-chan".

"Its very much giving off two seperate vibes".

That was the sort of room from Amon, who was a boy, and his Quirk Djinn, named Cleo, who was a girl.

And then, came Yaro...

"Umm, what is that on Yaro's door?"

"Is that...Zerg Infestation?"

"Ooops, guess we have to skip it" Yaro mentioned.

"Not happening!" several of them shouted. "You started this!"

And so, Toshi created several blades and cut through the blockage, as they entered the room. Some where expecting it to be zergified or something, but...

"Is that...a GC70?! And a VR Setup?! And is that the new Xbox 400?! And is that the new...oh shit! This is a lot of gaming equipment! How do you afford it all?"

"I have four bothersome older brothers".

"Wait...don't tell me..."

"Yes, three of them are Pro Heroes, and the fourth is actually a senior here in U.A."

"Wow...three pro heroes...that must be a lot of money".

"And all this gaming setup...just wow".

"So Yaro is a gamer?"

"I guess it makes sense".

And so, with the first floor done, they moved up to the second floor.

"So, those were mostly normal" Utako mentioned. "I wonder what the twins room will be like? Do you think it will be identical?"

"I jsut want to know why there is sawdust on the floor" Ryoka mentioned, as they opened up Deru's room first...

"What..."

"Hold on here..."

"""""""WHY IS THIS ROOM TWICE AS BIG?!"""""""

"Ah, they said we were allowed to redecorate right?"

"So we took out the wall seperating our rooms".

"""""""ISN'T THAT TOO MUCH?!"""""""

At this point, Kotari-sensei came up from behind and bonked them both on the head.

"In the future, while renovating and redecorating are okay, clear it with me BEFORE removing a wall!"

"Seriously though...this is a lot..."

"The desks are facing each other also..."

"They got a...wait, where the hell did you get a TV from?! Aren't you poor?"

"I was. Karu apparently 'acquired' money from villains before that last mission".

"It was in case I lost".

"""""""YOUR SO CASUAL ABOUT THE CHANGE ITS STARTING TO GET FREAKY!"""""""

"Well, family comes first, right?"

On that note, a bit of a pang could be felt in Samuel and Fetch's hearts.

"Anyways, lets go on to the next room".

And so, they went to Kaori next. As for his room...

"Its kind of miltiary like..."

"Very military..."

"Extremely military".

"Can you all stop using the same descriptive word?!"

"Well, you got a poster of a tank over there...and an army recruitment poster...and an army helmet there".

"I get it okay!"

With that, they moved onto the next room, Yuki's...

"Its cold here..."

"Really cold..."

"Are those popsicles on the table not melting at all?!"

"Those are icecl...where did the girls go?"

"Mmmhhmmmm...popsicles..."

"You are bribing them?!"

"What? Just being a good host!"

"Then offer some to the rest of us!"

With that done with, they then moved on to the next floor.

Kazuya was first, and with his quirk, everyone expected a wild and crazy room...but...

"Its nice...and peaceful..."

"Hold on, is that classical music playing?"

"Those are a lot of pillows..."

It was very surprising, but nothing shocking, despite his quirk, so they moved onto Haru's room.

"Its really flashy..."

"And...confident maybe?"

"Very flamboyant..."

"Its awesome okay!" Haru defended. "Stop judging me with those faces! Especially you two, Deru, Karu! Not when you took a whole wall out just to have the same room!"

"Dont forget the big, comfy bed!"

"And the bigger space to stretch!"

"Stop bragging about your room while we are in mine!"

After that, they moved onto the next room, Kakashi.

"Its very...orderly..."

"And very neat".

"Too neat. I really want to mess it up".

"Samuel, Jiro, please dont mess up my room".

And then, they moved onto Noboru's room...which was where things started to get really unique.

There's only one vent. The walls are a mix of autumn colors, with the baseboards being dark brown. At each corner of the room is a bonsai tree on a stand, each with their own set of scissors. When entering the room the wall on the left side of the room has a bookshelf with various random objects, including but not limited to a small owl figurine, a wooden flute, an ant farm with no ants, and a picture of when he was young standing next to his childhood friend. On the Right side the wall is covered in framed pictures of various rare birds. Opposite of the entrance is a large, round bed designed to look like a terracotta pot with dirt brown sheets and a moss green blanket. There's a hook on the wall near it for his beanie. Since a lot of his time would be spent outdoors or in the gym, there's not much to do in his room, and he only really sleeps and cares for his bonsai trees in it.

"Its...foresty..."

"And plantlike..."

"The Plant Hero, Noboru!"

"The Tree Hero, Noboru!"

"Plant!"

"Tree!"

"Deru, Karu, stop fighting while we continue!"

""Kaaaaaaayy"".

And so, they went up to the final floor. First was Samuel...

He has multiple vents that lead to different rooms. Has smoke like wallpaper and the true hero symbol is behind his bed. There are no smoke alarms in his room due to him being able to breath smoke with no problems. There is a desk in one of the corners for his computer. He has a wall hanger for his Ukulele. He also has a punching bag and pull up bar for light workouts. The place smells like a campfire because Sam does tricks with smoke.

"Samuel...would you mind explaining to me why there are more vents in here then originally? I believe I explained this to Deru and Karu already...but dont go remodeling the schools walls without permission!" Kotari-sensei said as he bonked Samuel on the head.

"Also...isnt no fire alarms a safety hazard? What if a fire starts while he is gone?" Wakumo pointed out.

"Thats true...if an electrical fire happened while you were gone, with no smoke alarms, that would be bad. Reinstall those too".

"...damnit..."

Then, they went to Wakumo's room, where...

"Wakumo..." Kotari-sensei said, coldly.

"...im sorry?"

"Would you mind terribly explaining, why the wall to the outside has been replaced with a garage door?"

"So that I can leave there for emergencies, or ease of..."

"I know I said you could renovate, but that does not mean tearing walls down, or building vents into the walls!"

With that, everyone basically moved onto the next room, Haruto's room.

It had the standard desk and with multiple books on physics and different sky diving training manuals a gyro chair is the takes up a back corner of the room and his futon is mounted staight onto the ceiling.

"Well, this is...dizzying".

"You sleep on the ceiling?"

"You sleep up there huh..."

"Dont act like you two dont do it sometimes also!"

And thus, they moved on to Jiro's room.

The first thing that Kotari-sensei noticed was that it had two vents. One is the normal vent and the other is Sam's vent. On the left side from the entrance, a pretty large bookshelf can be seen, carrying classics such as "Sherlock Holmes" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and a few Stephen King novels. On the opposite side of the same wall, a gray bean bag chair can be found. On the opposite wall, at the end closest to the door, a desk can be seen with random trinkets, a laptop found in the middle of the desk. Along with that, deformed objects that Jiro had bent could be found strewn all across the desk, and a small case in the corner of the desk space holds his harmonica. At the opposite end of that wall, a dresser can be found holding all the stuff that didn't belong in the closet. On top of the dresser was a special object given to Jiro by Utako; a guitar pick, that had her and Jiro's first initials inside of a heart. Although Jiro never actually used it, he liked to fiddle with it from time to time. The only thing resembling a bed in his room is a red velvet loveseat, which had a spruce-colored trim. The floor has a massive mat, which has a large AC/DC "Back In Black" album cover on it. Jiro does not have a bed in his room due to the fact that he doesn't like feeling confined to a young space; ever since he was a young boy he would stay up, walking around for as while, before plopping to sleep on a couch. He will do the same at the dorms, walking around the different dorm hallways (on the boys side) and the common area and basement, exploring each nook and cranny before crashing on the common room sofas. His room is a soft teal coloration for the walls, and the ceiling is a plain white color. The carpet on his floors is a normal beige color, and on one of his walls there is an old 'All Might' picture hanging up, with the caption underneath reading "Plus Ultra!"

"Yeah no. No building vents to other rooms" Kotari-sensei remarked. "I dont even want to consider all the fire hazards we could be cited with. Also, Jiro, where is the bed?"

"Well, I kind of usually just wander about and then crash on the couch..."

"Then put a couch in here. The common area is the common area, not the sleep area...wow, I did not think I would have to scold at all for rooms! Rooms! Jiro, no sleeping in the common area! Samuel, stop doing things that create fire hazards and risks and involve tearing into school walls! Wakumo, remove the garage door! And you two, I will leave the room as is...but, you are not to take down any more walls, doors, or such! Got it?!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Good, now lets move on to the girl's dorms".

And so, they went over to the girls side. After all the boys had been embarrassed or scolded, or both, now it was the girl's turn. And they started with Bisca...

"Its very...upbeat".

"Very positive".

"Is her Quirk really Demon?"

"Its all flowery rainbow sunshine isn't it?"

"Its cute and awesome!" Bisca defended, so they moved onto the next one, Michiyo.

"Its...more intimidating..."

"Not goth, but...is that a sword?"

"She has a punching bag?"

"I feel conflicted..."

"I didn't know how to decorate it okay?!"

And as such, they moved onto Akane.

"Is very bright!"

"Is that a doggy style bed!"

"It is!"

"Sh-shut up! Stop teasing! Its cute! I like it okay?!"

With that done with, they moved onto the next room, Meiko.

"Its also fireproof!"

"Very fireproof!"

"Those are fireproof sheets!"

"Why are there so many fire based Quirks!?"

"Damnit! Stop saying these things! Its hard enough to stand out in this class with a Fire Based Quirk! Say what is unique!"

"That teddy bear looks cute!"

"Totally cute!"

"And I love your lamp!"

"Those are all cop outs!"

And so, they moved onto the next floor, and started with Olive.

"Its...really cool actually..."

"A lot of clocks though".

"I like the big grandfather clock".

"Hold it, hold it..." Kotari-sensei said. "When did you get that installed?"

"Well, you were so kind as to bring people in that could help us with things".

"...yeah, I guess that explains a lot...including how those two got a wall down so easily without making a huge mess".

And then, they moved onto Ryoka.

The room has a white, cyan, and grey theme. In the corner, there's a white loft bed, with matching stairs. The bed has a cyan comforter with white flowers on it. There are six pillows of various sizes, all with the colours of the theme, and a small stuffed bear. Under the bed is a white desk, that has a laptop on it, various things you would find on a desk, and a grey swivel chair. At the foot of the the bed is a painting on the wall, done by Ryoka. Next to that is a grey bean bag chair. On the opposite side, there's a box with various things for Ryoka to practice her quirk on (Mostly water, and Silly Putty) when she's there. A little ways away from that, is a large white armoire, and a smaller matching chest and mirror next to it. After that, there is Ryoka's name in cursive silver letters. Then there's a small cyan, grey, and white striped waste basket.

"You repainted everything already?!"

"And the paint is dry too! How is that even possible!"

"Look at all the clay and silly putty!"

"This looks kinda calming...wait, is that a painting?!"

"Yeah...I kinda...painted it..."

"""""ITS SUPER AWESOME!""""""

"Ahh...thank you..."

After that, it was Minerva's turn. And when they entered...

"Its a library!"

"There are a lot of books in here!"

"Did you steal these from the library?!"

"Stop it! I like to read and write okay?! Some of these are my journals!"

"Ooooooh...what have you written so far?"

"We are not going over that right now! Next room time!"

And so, they then moved onto France's room...

"What the hell" Kotari-sensei said. "Why is this door bigger?"

"Because I am too tall? I kept bumping my head into it".

""""THATS BECAUSE YOUR UNREALISTICALLY AND UNCHARACTERISTICALLY TALL FOR NO REAL REASON!""""

They then entered the room, and...

"All the stuff is too big".

"It feels cramped in here..."

"Can we move on?"

"Come on, its not that bad!" she pleaded as they began to walk away, leaving her in somewhat silly tears.

Then it came to the third floor, which meant first up was Meya Snow.

"There is a couch in here?"

"And a TV!"

"OH cool, video games!"

"Is that a record player?!"

"And are these comic books?!"

"Now the boys are being bribed!"

And thus, after pulling several boys out of there, despite MEya herself being okay with it, they moved onto the next room: Fetch.

And the first thing they all saw...

"That is one big lava lamp..."

"Why is it in the center of the room?"

"I didn't know they made lava lamps that big..."

"Comment on something aside from the lava lamp!"

"The bed looks round and comfy..."

"Is that a gaming system?"

"Is taht a boy band poster?"

"Hey, wait? Is that a pink diary under the..."

"NO! DONT LOOK AT THAT!"

With that done, they then moved onto Samui.

"A punching bag".

"Is that the same model that Samuel has?"

"There is a lot of workout equipment here".

"Its not very girly..."

"Sh-shut up!"

"...is it me or are people going a bit more tsun then usual?"

"Everyone is tired, recovering from what happened before, and are having their personal rooms exposed to all their classmates. Its a wonder no one has used their quirk yet, aside from Yaro".

And with that, they moved onto the last room, Utako's.

The walls are painted a mix of red and dark gray stripes, with posters of various heavy metal, symphonic metal, and death metal bands. There's a fan in the center of the ceiling with blades that look like serrated swords, the light in the middle of the fan looks like a skull. Next to the entrance on right is a bookshelf loaded with various journals filled with either album artwork she's drawn or songs she's written. When entering the wall to the right side of the room has a number of speakers set up, as well as a guitar shaped like an axe and a microphone on it's stand. Next to the wall on the left side of the room is a large desk with numerous shelves and drawers, as well as a lamp so that she can draw new album covers and write new songs. Opposite of the entrance is a bed shaped like an old torture device called a Rack, hanging from the ceiling rather than flat against the ground.

And as they all looked at it...

"Its a torture room!"

"Its edgy!"

"Its not cute at all!"

"Its scary!"

"Shut up! Its cool!"

""""ITS EDGY!""""

"...I think its kinda cool..."

"Thank you..."

_...but I cant lie, it is kind of edgy..._

"...I think...did you just think something bad?"

"No no!"

"Where did you get the Rack?"

"eBay".

"...huh".

With that, Yaro clapped his hands together.

"And with that, the room explorations are done! Now, its time to vote...who was everyone's favorite rooms! There will be seperate votes for both boys side and girls side, to be fair!"

And so, they went back down, and voted all over again...and the result was...

"The winner for the boy's side is...Yuki! Reasoning! The popsicles were delicious!"

"That wasn't even a part of the room!"

"He won with bribery!"

"And for the girls...it was...Meya Snow!"

"Wait, isn't that from bribery also in a way?!"

"The winners cheated! I am calling it!"

"Ahem...maybe, maybe not. But, you should all get your rest so you can start training" Kotari-sensei warned them as he floated above to be more present. "After all...IT is coming!"

"It...wait, do you mean..."

"That is right! The UA Sports Festival! It is approaching! So prepare yourselves, because it will be here before you know it!"

"That feels like someone would say in a manga to let the readers know its in the next issue..." Yaro mentioned quietly, though maybe because he became VP, people seemed to hear him more now.

"Also, Yaro...remove the damn overlord already!" Kotari-sensei said, pointing to the creature that was floating into the ceiling.

"Oops...sorry about that".

And with that, and a lot of laughter, the class had bonded once more, and everyone was able to sleep easily...

"And Jiro, sleep in your own room!"

"...alright alright..."

* * *

**AN:** I did a lot today...please be happy...and thankful...and leave some reviews letting me know what you thought and liked!

Also, please join the Discord link I provided earlier if you want to help your character have more of a presence! It makes communicating and planning and such a lot easier! Also, somehow I think I ended up allowing too many...this is a lot of characters to keep track of... .


	9. Chapter 9: Start of the Sports Festival!

**Chapter 9: The Start of the Sports Festival**

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" Silencer said as he stepped out of the shadows. "It appears they are still planning on going through with the UA Sports Festival".

"They are? Hmmm. So, they have decided to brave the unknown. I suppose that means, we will need to have a move of our own made".

"Sir?"

"Encountering that person was unexpected, and the bomb failed. Furthermore, my brainwashing was broken. Its extremely bothersome...but, I think there is someone who can bring us to the state we require. There is some risk, but...that person should do the job just fine".

"And what of the one who disappeared partway through...Azaken-kun?"

"That brat...he might act insane, childish, stupid, but dont be fooled. Somewhere in there is a mind with an insane level of intelligence. Making a move against him would be foolish, and who knows. He might act in a way that we can take advantage of, though we should be careful not to meddle too much. He is a good ally to have, but a dangerous enemy also".

"You think he will in some way mess with the sports arena?"

"He bowed out earlier then he planned, which means he has not used all of that built up childish whim he had. Without a doubt, in some way, he will mess with the Sports Festival".

* * *

Azaken giggled in delight as he plopped down on the couch, wearing just a white T shirt and orange boxers. He was watching the TV, and could not help but shake with excitement over what he was watching.

"Did you see this, Yurei?" he called out with joy. "They are still doing the Sports Festival! How interesting!"

As he said that, a young woman stepped out of the shadows, wearing an inky black yukata with patterns of Red Spider Lilies at the hems, and with her brown hair let down. She had a mask at her side, which she would always wear when going outside. But with Azaken, when it was just the two of them relaxing here at their hideout, or "home", they were far more casual with each other, as if they were siblings or dating or even married.

Yurei was also a well known Villain name, often appearing along with Azaken. Although she was known for sometimes doing good, her methods and willingness to do anything to do what she believes is "right" has labeled her more of a villain then a vigilante. But because of that, Azaken found her interesting, and even sympathetic, and decided to help her. She has been known for acts of terrorism, but also for acts of heroism. The same could be said of Azaken as well, as rather then being a symbol of evil, he is a symbol of uncontrolled desires and following ones whim. He might support a villain organization to destroy the idea of order, but he also might destroy them if he thinks they are just annoying and wasteful.

As such, the two greatly understand each other.

"You left the bath rather early, Azaken-sama" she mentioned with a sigh. "I had to clean up everything".

"Sorry, sorry" he said casually, as he watched the TV. "But I remembered the news was on, and wanted to see the result. Besides, we cleaned each other up well and had a nice soak. And I told you, dont use that -sama with me, just Azaken-chan is fine".

In truth, Yurei did have a major crush on Azaken. To most, they just saw Azaken as someone who might blow up a subway car one day, destroy a bank another day, and take down a hero the next. But Yurei saw the truth, she understood Azaken's true desires. He was broken by someone, by many people. People who should have been his family, like she was. He detests order, especially if it removes the freedom of others. He is drawn to targets of high society, or those that oppress. He might be a bit of a psychopath, and a sociopath, but he is not without emotions and feelings.

And so, she sat down next to him. Azaken himself was somewhat dense to these feelings. He knew Yurei liked him, that she appreciated him and understood him, but he did not know the levels, nor did he inquire about them. He enjoyed the relationship they had, working togehter, living together, committing an act of terror one moment and then coming home and taking a bath together the next.

"Here" she said, pulling Azaken over and letting him rest on her lap and giving him a lap pillow. "Now, how about you get all that energy out so you can fall asleep tonight, and tell me your plan for the Sports Festival. It was enough for you to get partially dressed for tomorrow, after all".

"Its going to be great, you will love it! You see..."

And so, he went over his grand plan with her.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Kotari-sensei announced, as they were standing in their gym uniforms in a field. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because you like to be outside, and Titan-sensei is helping set up the arena for the Sports Festival tomorrow?"

"Nope! That is already done! As for why Titan-sensei is not here, its because he is instead helping beef up security! He did already explain to you why we are doing this right?"

"Yeah...umm, Kotari-sensei?" Fetch replied, raising her hand.

"Yes, Fetch-chan?"

"Isn't it going to look unfair if you are only teaching our class? Like your biased to A over B?"

"Ahhh, its okay its okay. I used one of my Quirks, Dopple, to teach all of the classes involved right now, while the other teachers handle all the other work!"

Then it was Minerva who raised her hand.

"Yes Minerva?"

"...so, are you just pushing all the paperwork and bothersome stuff onto them, in exchange for you getting to teach all the classes?"

"Ah...well...its more fair this way, and it lets all the teachers with all their variety of opinions handle everything!"

"Are we ever going to see Titan-sensei again?"

"You saw him this morning!"

After that, Samuel sheepishly raised his hand, nervous about speaking up a little given his outburst the other day.

"Sir...by any chance...were you just nervous that after that huge reveal to us, that you were scared that we might not like you after learning you were All For One's son?"

Kotari-sensei coughed a little as that question came out.

"Ermm...well, of course not! I was not worried at all!"

_He totally was!_

"Anyways, so everyone understands how the Sports Festival works right, how big it will be? We expect there to be around four events, give or take one, depending on the results! You would be surprised how weird they can get! We one time had a sixty person tie for the first event! Anyways, the first event this time around is the only one I can reveal, which will be a race. And the final event is always going to be a one on one tournament! However, the events in the middle? Who knows! Additionally, a lot of people tend to only remember that its UA students that are involved, but that is not true. Ever since the Great War, and the loss of several school districts and buildings, Pro Heroes are allowed to home school their own kids, or anyone who they believe has talent, so the kids around us like that will also be competing in the Sports Festival. Because of that, remember to be respectful, kind, and...show them the spirit of UA! Go Beyond!"

""""""""PLUS ULTRA!""""""""

"Plus Ultra, dear!" an female voice called out, causing everyone to look to the side. Running across the grass towards them, was an unbelievably attractive woman holding a picnic basket in her hands. At first, no one knew what to think, until she ran past the class, and kissed Kotari-sensei on the lips for a moment before giving him a bento box. "You forgot your bento this morning after all of our...late night activities, dear".

"Ahh..." he replied, momentaily blushing before turning to the class. "I suppose an introduction is in order. Class, this is my wife, Yumi Katori. Yumi, this is my class, Class 1-A".

"Awww, it would have been funny if you had introduced me as your oneechan instead...we could have messed with them a little..." she said, embracing Kotari-sensei. "Or maybe, like last night...mother and son..."

"Please dont give the class weird ideas" Kotari sighed. "Sorry everyone, but my wife is a bit of a prankster and teaser".

However, when he looked up, a third of the class had red faces, a third of them had fainted, and a third of them had nosebleeds. And practically all the boys, and some girls, were giving his wife lustful looks.

"Are you sure you want to think like that around me?" Kotari-sensei jokingly threatened, though some were not sure if it was really jokingly. "Now, thank you dear, and class, lets continue".

With that, he also explained other things, like about how Pro Hero agencies will be watching, and this could affect the internships they would be offered after the Sports Festival. He also reminded them that they could not use their Hero Suits, but rather only their gym uniforms for the Sports Festival.

However, everyone was particularly psyched up for the upcoming Sports Festival, and got to work training for it. And so before they knew it, it was time for the Sports Festival to begin, with various people making their moves in the shadows.

* * *

"Wow...this really is a big turnout..." Deru mentioned, as he stood within a huge crowd of people.

"...there are so many people watching us..." Karu concluded, as he examined each of them.

The two of them were technically enemies for this, but they had decided that for at least the first event, they would work as a team.

Still, all the classes were reving their engines so to speak, ready to go and start the first event of the sports festival, the race. They were a bit nevous though, but they were determined.

That was when they felt a strange pressence behind them, and quickly turned around to grab it.

"Ah ah! Im not doing anything strange, I promise!" a blonde haired boy said. Although not quite as short as them, he certainly was shorter then the average.

"Sorry...I guess we are just a bit tense..."

"...yeah, sorry about that".

"Ah, its oaky. Sorry, I just noticed you were twins, so I was curious if you had experienced the Twinning Phenomenon".

As Deru was about to speak, Karu silenced him.

"What are you doing here...Azaken".

The boy's eyes narrowed as he leaned in.

"What? You think I am that terrorist? How could you..."

"Give it up, Azaken-chan" a female voice said, as she came in wearing a mask. Even though all equipment shouldn't have been allowed, somehow she was able to sneak in like that. "Its clear by their eyes they wont be fooled".

"Awww...how did you know?"

"You are using a Quirk that interferes with memories. We suspected a fellow student might sabotage us, so we have had Inversion on since the start".

"Ahh, I see. You are preventing mental mannipulate by inverting any EM waves or such. Clever. Well, first off...Its Azaken-chan! And secondly, don't worry, I am not planning on doing any exploding of the crowds or such. I was tempted too, I have some built up energy after being interrupted, but I decided I have two options. The first was blow up stuff randomly, and the second was to use that energy and participate in the UA Sports Festival myself!"

"...what?"

"...seriously?"

"Hehehe. Yep! Ah, don't worry! I dont want anyone to let me win or anything though, that would be no fun".

"Hold on, why would we..." Deru started, but Karu stopped him.

"You heard him right? He said he had two options. Basically, he is saying if he cant fully participate in the Sports Festival, if we turn him in or kick him out, he will commit an act of terrorism instead".

"Ooooh, you catch on quickly! Indeed, that is what will happen! However, as I said, I wont make you let me win. If you want me out of the Sports Festival so badly, without me going with the alternative...then just beat me in it".

"I am guessing you already have the bombs or such in place, in case you got discovered?"

"Indeed!"

"...fine then".

"Karu?!"

"Heroes have to save lives right? If we prioritize capturing him over the lives of possible innocents, we wouldn't be heroes. And if we tell anyone and make them act, that would do the same thing".

"Very good! Very good! I knew you were a bright one Karu!" Azaken said as he started to skip off. "Oh, and my name right now is Ken, by the way! And this is my sister, Aza!"

And just like that, the two walked off.

"Are we seriously letting them do this?"

"Do you know what they look like for other people? We were able to recognize them, but inversely..."

"We don't know what their disguises are. Those names are probably legit though".

"Maybe, but in order to get in here, they had to have used a Pro Heroes name. If we do this badly, the reputation of a pro hero would plummet. And things are already fragile enough".

"...so, we let him play?" Deru asked as they made it to the starting line.

"Sort of. Eventually Kotari-sensei will catch on right? We will leave it up to him".

"Makes sense..."

And as that conversation concluded, the announcers began to announce.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Titan-sensei's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "Today, we will start the Sports Festival! Here are my fellow voice comentators, one of the kids in the Junior Program we created, Yuu-kun!"

"Hey everyone! I am speaking on TV! Deru-niichan! Beat em all!"

"Yuu?!"

"And in the other corner, we have someone you will all know, all remember, all enjoy having around! Its the Pro Hero, Party House!"

Party House! Quirk: Fireworks! This massive hero has a bunch of fireworks launchers in his back! They can be filled with all sorts of payloads too, from normal fireworks, to fire suppression, to candy dispersal, to heavy explosive! Its a great quirk with a lot of features!

"Are you kids ready to party?!"

"""""""YEAH!""""""""

"THEN LETS DO THIS! ON YOUR MARKS..." Party House Shouted.

"GET SET!" Yuu shouted at full volume.

"GOOOOOOO!" Titan-sensei finished, and so the race began.

"Now!"

Suddenly, many of the students jumped into the air immediately, many of which were from 1-A. That was because of Yuki, who ended up freezing the entire ground with everyone stuck in it. And yet, not only Class A, but others expected it as well, although he skated across the ice to get a speed boost.

"Lets do this, Body Morph!" Azaken shouted as Yurei jumped into his arms Princess Carry style, and his legs seemed to become springs, bouncing past all of the ice and heading forward at stop speed.

"Now, lets do this!"

"Gravity Inversion!"

Suddenly, gravity in the entire area seemed to be inverted for everyone, as Karu touched himself and his brother and Inverted their specific gravity back to normal. Everyone lost their footing and started floating up, while they rushed ahead. And yet...

"Sorry boys, but this one is mine!" Haruto announced! Haruto. Quirk: Freefall. Can can determine the gravity and what direction it will go at for himself and anything he touches! As its specific to gravity, his own Quirk overrides Deru and Karu's inversion unless they can touch him, but the moment they let go it would be back to overriding.

"Don't forget about me!" Samuel shouted. Quirk: Smoke! He can absorb smoke and embers, and hten use the mto attack and enhance himself! He can also turn into smoke! However, only if he has his power charged up can he use those abilities! He goes great with Fire Quirk users!

"And I wont make this easy either!" Yaro shouted. Quirk: Mutagen Spawn. He can create mutagens from his body that he builds up, and then uses to create creatures! For some reason, he always seems to mimic Zerg Swarm, possibly since a strong mental image is needed!

"I wont let you win either!" Toshi shouted. Quirk: Lightforge. He can create weapons and such from hardlight, and control them remotely and make them fly in the air and such! A very powerful Quirk!

"Haa...haaa...wait up...you guys..." Jiro said. Quirk: Flexibility! He can grab hold of everything, and bend and stretch its atomic structure into a new form! Anything he does is permenant, which caused him to destroy a few phones and one laptop on accident as a kid! However, using his Quirk takes energy, especially if its consistantly, so...he isnt doing too well here!

"Damn...I wont let you get away!" Minerva said, rushing by him while standing on top of a giant toy robot. Quirk: Toy Weapon! She can turn any toy into weapon that she can use! Such as the toy robot she is currently riding on! Incidentally, because her Quirk requires those specific objects, she applied ot the school to have her stash available to her, and they accepted!

"Yeah! This time, a girl is going to win!" Utako shouted, rushing forward and giving a huge clap, creating a shockwave that disoriented a lot of runners. Quirk: Amp! She can amplify the sound created by anything she has contact with, including herself!

"Blaze on!" Meiko added, as she flew by many of the contestants. Quirk: Matchstick! She can light herself on fire and control the flames in combat! She must have a source of fire to light herself with, but thankfully there were others nearby with Fire Quirks! She also has learned how to fly using her flames it seems!

And as that happened, Haru and Bisca also rushed past, in their demonified forms, overcoming the inverted gravity and rushing to victory. Quirk: Demon. Yes, they can both turn into demons. Each quirk is a bit different from the other though! Dont be scared though, because they are indeed heroes!

"Wait...could that be...it is! Its one of the homeschooled students, aside from Ken and Aza! Its...Tora Midoriya! The son of the great hero we all know and love, Izuku Midoriya! SOme people were worried at the beginning because he showed no signs of having a Quirk, but eventually he showed he did have one!"

"No way! Izuku's son?!"

"Seriously?!"

"Thats insane!"

And as that was said, the boy in question leapt out, moving fast enough to defy the inverted gravity and the ice and make it through.

Kotari-sensei however adjusted his glasses, and examined the boy closely.

Tora Midoriya. Quirk: One For All.

"Huh...well, it is an understandable choice. ANd I would trust you to make a great one anyways regarding this, Deku".

And so, the Sports Festival had officially begun!


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Race!

**Chapter 10: The Big Race**

* * *

**AN:** Please let me know if anyone is forgotten to be mentioned so far in the Sports Festival! Also, **please join the Discord!** I have provided numerous invite codes already, but here is another one: WTDUGBq

* * *

As everyone rushed forward, it was not just Class A that was moving forward. Several others were also, including Kallo Korran. Quirk: Nullification. He nullified any other Quirks he touches for ten minutes, which the timer is reset if he touches them again! However, he cannot nullify mutation type Quirks! He is a student from Class B, and was elected the Student Council President as his Quirk lets him deal with other students Quirks! He is a very reasonable person, and got in through recommendations!

There was also Reiji Munakata. Quirk: Barriers! He is able to create and utilize barriers, though he has found many creative ways to utilize them!

And then there was Suzuki Sonata. Quirk: Mist! She can turn into a misty form, and she can also condense herself back! And she can use a mist that she can create to attack or enhance her...

"Hey! Dont copy me!" Samuel shouted at Suzuki as they were tied.

"You don't copy me!" she replied, annoyed at him.

Anyways, you get the point.

After that was Yousuke Yamata. Quirk: Artemis! He can create a powerful bow and fire arrows with a variety of effects he can add to them! Each color creates a different effect!

And then there was Katoro Kousuke. Quirk: Railgun! He can launch any object he can get a hold of like it was fired from a railgun, though there is a size and weight limit!

And then, suddenly, giant robots appeared in front of everyone, as the first obstacle and caused everyone to stop...except for one person nobody noticed at all. Ouma Kurosawa. Quirk: Illusion. Can place an illusion over himself or anything else he's in contact with, allowing him to change what it looks like.

So what to others look like giant robots were actually just trees!

"Just break through!" Francesca Granzzani shouted as she rushed towards them. Quirk: Hair Manipulation. Can Grow, Shape, and move her hair freely! Her hair is always perfect and fashionable!

"I am following...wait, what was I following again?" Noboru said as he chased behind, trying to keep up. Quirk: Treant. Can grow any part of his body, as well as his entire body, up to three times it's normal size. Expanded areas are much stronger than normal, skin takes a bark-like texture and becomes much sturdier. The More of his body he expands, the more of his short term memory he loses.

"Go forth Amon-chan! I will cover you!" Cleo shouted as she emerged from Amon Ahmose's mouth, grabbing hold of a tree behind the robot and pulling him forward! Quirk: Djinn. Can summon a blue djinn from his mouth named Cleo, Cleo is a happy individiual and flirtatious. Slender, black hair, various golden and jeweled accessories. Cleo can become as large as Mt. Lady and can create a hallucinogenic pink gas. Must keep his mouth open for her to stay and can only breathe through his nose when it's active.

"I think I will just skip on by" Olive said, as she suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight and reappeared up ahead, with a few people suddenly being pushed to the side. That was the power of Olive Brando Draxis. Quirk: Stop Time. By tensing her body, is capable of 'stopping time' for up to 10 meters around her for 2 seconds, during these 2 seconds she moves at 3 times her own speed, effectively treating those 2 seconds as 6 seconds, to act on the frozen objects. Once time start again all actions taken happen instantly. Requires a split second to activate and if used without a proper break between uses can cause organs of user to shutdown. Its a powerful double edged sword!

Meanwhile, up ahead Yuki Winterbone was keeping up speed and making sure he would finish high, if not first place itself! Quirk: Sub Zero. Controls ice and snow, immune to cold, weak to any form of heat.

Keeping up meanwhile the the rest of them was Elaine McGrath, better known as Fetch. Quirk: Neon. She can control, manipulate, and utilize Neon! Very flashy indeed!

And then, charging right down the center was Wakumo Saikyo. Quirk: Apocalypse. He can absorb and discharge sunlight, or use it to enhance himself! However, despite being friendly and of average intelligence, he tends to rub people the wrong way because of how he tries to act perfect all the time!

Meanwhile, right behind him, Meya Snow was charging full force donned in her Black Armor. Quirk: Knighthood. She can summon mysterious black energy that can wrap around her body and solidify into Black Armor. The armor provides her with increased strength and durability. Alongside that armor, she is able to create a sword from the black mist that boosts her attack power as well. Though the armor increases her attack and defense, it doesn't increase her stamina. The armor will slowly disappear as Meya's stamina drops.

And coming up on the left was Akane Ishikawa, transformed into a flaming hound that was charging forward. Quirk: Fire Dog! She can take the appearance of a dog made of fire!

Meanwhile, a bunch of other students seem to have been consumed by Paranoia and Fear, as Kakashi Sutoro ran past. Quirk: Paranoia Shroud. Capable of creating a cloud that causes fear in others, said fear can then be collected to ehance his body's natural healing or be used to condence or expand the cloud for more effective gathering. Due to absorbing other peoples fears, mental state can deteriorate during use.

And on the right, a well trained person was using his Quirk to keep track of everyone, choose optimal routes, and make sure he got to the finish line efficiently. That was Kaori Hirai. Quirk: Command. Capable of Telepathy and a birds eye view when standing still, mentally taxing. He has to stop every so often, but he has an excelent memory for these things!

"I don't think so!" another one called out, but this one was not from Class A as a strange black energy spread around...and for some bad stroke of luck, several people's pants and underwear fell to the ground, especially Class A people. That was when Touma Tereto ran past them all! Quirk: Chaos! He can cause all sorts of problematic and chaotic things to happen, resulting in relatively harmless effects to unquantifiable levels of destruction! Incidentally, he is also one of the average/short students, standing at 159cm!

"...and thats why you are known for being on the Pervert Squad, Touma-kun" an even shorter boy of around 140cm jumped by. That was Kuro Kazaki! Quirk: Bounce! He can turn any surface into a trampoline and bounce from it! Its surprisingly powerful!

"Fufufufu...you should say something more tsunderish, Kuro-chan" one average hieght, and very well endowed girl said as a strange black orb near her took a picture of him. Suddenly, she then began using his exact Quirk. She was Atami Shogiro. Quirk: Cameroids. She can create various orbs that can turn invisible, watch people from a distance, and even record and take photos! She can then copy the Quirk if anyone she has taken a photo of once, for a limited amount of time, as well as their physical abilities. If its a mutation Quirk, black energy will mimic it also. Once she uses it, she would need to take a new picture of the subject, and if she tries to use it too many time in succession, she may get dizzy and forget things! She is also a member of CLass Bs Pervert Squad.

"Yes! Our desires are justice!" said the most obvious member of the Pervert Squad as she launched himself forward using webs she fired from her arm. He was Kasaki Ishida. Quirk: Black Widow. She can do a lot of things a spider can, including shoot webs and excrete venom! For such a cool quirk, its sad she is such a perv.

"And panties are also justice!" Said Akumo Kirigi, as he moved forward. Quirk: Phase Shift. He can phase himself, things he is wearing, or other people and things through other objects! Its very exhausting, but very useful also!

And as the pervert squad and others went past, suddenly a few of them found huge parts of the floor bent up and blocking their path. That was probably because Jiro was upset about his and other classmates suffering through such an embarrassing situation.

And so, the big burst of the race began, the start where people explode forward, and others pull off all the stops.

"I...I will show everyone that I can be a hero!" Wakumo stated to himself, rushing forward. After all, he had promised he would try to save everyone, after his sister died during an earthquake in a tragic way. However, he had not been off to a very good start. He was always trying to impress his classmates, but his lack of consistancy in his personality had caused some people to dislike and not trust him, combined with the fact that maybe he had tried to impress people by explaining his Quirk, tehy though it was way too powerful and disliked his bragging as a result.

However, he was determined to make up for it and...

"Eh?"

"Sorry Wakumo!" Ryoka shouted. "Just stay there for a bit so I can win!"

"Ehhh...ehhhhhhhh?!"

Wakumo desperately tried to move, but found himself unable to as Kuro created a trampoline on the solidified air and bounced forward.

"Bye bye overly huge guy!"

Another thing they didn't like was his size too, actually. He was way too big for his age, and so people also didn't like that. So even though he tried to be friends iwth people, he had low luck...

"Here, I got you!" France said, as her hair tried to pull him out of it. She was the exception, also being a bit freakishly tall, but also because they had been trapped together in the tunnels during the USJ incident. And yet...

"Thanks, both of you!" an average height blonde haired boy said as he used them both as hand rests while pushing himself forward, and in the process, copied both of their Quirks. He was Maziro Monoma. Quirk: Double Copy. The ability to mimic quirks, and is able to utilize two at once, but only in his hands.

Class 1-B was really giving it their all. And so was General studies, who...

"Hey, my underwear is gone!"

"Mine too!"

"Seriously, this is what you use it for?"

"Anything to get them to slow down and give us a chance to get ahead!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as everyone else was booking it at top speed, Akane who was running on four legs now was having a serious speed advantage, bypassing lots of people to get to first place. She was rushing into the lead, and was now reaching a good center of hte pack. However, as she made it up to the group, she encountered the people who were able to run and fight at the same time. Mainly, it seemed at the back of the front group were Yuki, Deru, and Karu, who had been keeping everyone else behind them suppressed.

However, that was when he passed them all by. The son of the greatest hero, Izuku Midoriya, and his wife, Ochaco Midoriya. Tora Midoriya.

"Uh oh...if I dont pick up the pace, I wont make it into the next event!"

And so,, she picked up the pace, along with everyone else.

"Nice try Yuki, but we have no intentions on losing!"

"Well neither do I!"

In that moment, it looked like they were about to go at it when...

""Double Inversion!""

"Frostpoint!"

Yuki made a huge wall behind them as the twins inverted the ice's melting, causing it to solidify instead while also causing any physical force exerted on it to be inverted back to the one who applied it. AKane only just made it through, but it seemed they were going all out to make sure no one else could catch up. Surprisingly, they seemed more in sync with each other then expected...but, maybe there was a reason for that. After all, Yuki was an orphan like them. They could understand that about each other, and knew the hardships they all had faced. So, they knew just how hard they had worked to get here. None of them wanted to see each other fail this early.

"Woooo~" Azaken said as he jumped over them while carrying Yurei. "Things are getting really intense. And to think...we are only just hitting the first obstacle now".

"Uh oh everyone! It looks like the front group is encountering the first obstacle in the...r...r...race...wait, is that?!"

Standing in front of the head of the group, holding his Scythe, was none other then Kotari-sensei.

"KOTARI-SENSEI!? THE FINAL BOSS HAS APPEARED AS THE FIRST OBSTACLE?!"

"Jeesh, that kid" Kotari-sensei replied, shaking his head at Titan's announcement. "He should stop making me sound like some supervillain. Its not like I plan to use all my power".

As he said that, multiple rocks began to float into the air, large, medium, small...and gigantic.

"Just enough to make this interesting" he said as he launched the projectiles towards them. He was making sure to keep it at a level where he could stop and prevent any lethal or serious injuries though.

"Uh o..." Samuel and Suzuki managed to say as they got hit by a giant boulder. They were in their Smoke and Fist forms, respectively, but it still hurt a lot and knocked them off course.

Azaken meanwhile used the Quirk he was maining for the Sports Festival to adjust his own body, and dodge the boulders mid air as he passed Kotari-sensei and took first place. "As I thought, he wont go after anyone who got behind him. All you have to do is get past him, though...it might be hard for some. Well, lets go Aza-chan! We got first place!"

"Actually..." she started, pointing towards a boy flying ahead of them. "That boy, Haruto-kun, has first place".

"Ehhhh...I remember looking into him! He seems fun and interesting! Lets go have some fun with him!"

And meanwhile, the group that was approaching Kotari-sensei...

"Gravity Invert!"

"Gravity Invert!"

"Graviton Launch".

Deru and Karu kept defending against Kotari-sensei's relentless attacks. It was tough, but they were making it through. Yuki was as well, and even managed not to have his treasured scarf get blown away in the process.

"Coming through!" Yaro shouted, as the mutalisk he was riding past on a Mutalisk.

At the same time, several hammers made of hardlight charged through and broke many of the boulders in their way.

"Right behind you!"

"Alright...lets do it now!"

""Genesis Reboot!""

Suddenly, Deru and Karu's speed faltered for a moment, throwing Kotari-sensei off a little...before tehy suddenly rushed past again at full speed, maybe even faster then before.

"...I see, clever" Kotari-sensei admitted as he continued to block other students. "But then again, you seem to all be quite clever!"

After that, Bisca and Haru came charging in. Now those two...those two were arguing again it seemed, but it didn't matter. However, as he was focusing on them and the others...a massive snowstorm started, obscuring his vision and the vision of others, as he heard someone passby. The moment that happened the snowstorm stopped, but the entire path behind was coated in ice! Yuki had also passed, and made it difficult for everyone else.

"Very well...well, not like that means I have to be any more merciful" he mentioned as trees started to rise up into the sky along with the rocks.

Kotari-Sensei! Also known by his Hero Name, Oracle, or by very few as the son of All For One! He is a well known and established hero who has saved tens of thousands, maybe even hundreds! However...it has been noted that sometimes in combat, he can just get a little too aggressive sometimes! He does have a passion for teaching and protecting his students though, and often his wife's own eccentric and energetic behavior somehow mellows him out! But in the end, that kind of says...he might just be a bit too passionate!

"SPecial Move: Meteor Storm!"

"OOooohhh! Kotari-sensei just used a Special Move!" Yuu anounced.

"Oh dear...I think he might be enjoying himself too much" Titan added, worried.

"Well, he seems to be controlling himself so it should be fine right? After all, this is a party!" Party House added.

"Wait, you think he is enjoying himself too much?"

"YOu see...Kotari-sensei is very caring and compassionate about teaching, and helping his students, but...well, when he gets into playful moods, he can go all out. The only one who can overcome him easily at that point is his wife, or his children doing something unbelievably cute or needing his help".

"I guess...everyone is unique in their own way".

Kotari-sensei looked at the ground as Haru and Bisca approached.

"Your charge is good...but what happens when I rip out the ground itself!" he shouted, as huge chunks of the ground lifted into the sky.

Bisca Orlando. Quirk: Demon. Capable of transforming into a pale blue demon with dark purple hair, as well as larger horns and claws. Capable of controlling bioweapons left by the war. If she overdoes it she can get sick and black out. She can also run the risk of going on a rampage.

Haru Kuchiki. Quirk: Demon. Transforms into a pale gray demon with two horns on his forehead, black hair, and grey eyes. Enhanced Agility, perception, and senses. Only lasts up to an hour and is painful following reversion to human form. During transformation he can lose all self control or restraint if he goes too far! However if he keeps enough control and reason, he can be a very powerful hero!

Kotari-sensei admittedly wanted to test these two. Their Quirks are fundamentally the same, but with some differences for sure. Both run the risk of blacking out and rampaging. Both enhance physical abilities. But there are fundamental differences. Bisca can control some of the BIoweapons left behind after the war, those Nomu, depending on which ones they are and how strong minded they could be. Meanwhile, Haru has higher physical abilities and senses then her, but also runs a bigger risk of rampaging.

But, he wasn't going to focus on them too much. After all, he had to be unbiased and give everyone a fair shake for the race.

Haru meanwhile was finding it hard. It was no wonder the smaller people were getting through first, as bigger people were easier targets. Wakumo for example had made a massive target for basically everyone and therefore was in the back, along with France. He was technically more averaged size, but some of his classmates were tiny compared to him, and that let them slip through easily. Plus, all of his muscles did not help either.

"Its like I total Titan-sensei when he was a small boy...muscle size is pointless, you should work on muscle quality!"

"I feel like you just might have a minor grudge yourself!"

"I worked that out over sixty years ago!"

"Well it doesn't matter! I will prove everyone wrong...my parents, my siblings...I will be a hero, and you wont stop me!"

Meanwhile, Bisca also charged forward, not intimidated by Kotari-sensei either. Because she had her own reasons for becoming a hero. And that was to find her family, and end the rumors that they were villains. All her life, in part because of her quirk, there would always be rumors around her classes. That she came from a family of villains. That she was guarenteed to be some descendent of an evil bloodline. Some were exceptionally mean, like she drank the blood of people at night to enhance her powers. Those rumors haunted her forever. So she planned to end them, permenantly. Not only would she became a hero and prove she was a good person, she would become a hero and find her parents. Find the ultimate proof that those rumors are a lie.

"I will become a hero...and, I will accomplish what I set out to do! I wont let even you stop me, Kotari-sensei!"

Kotari-sensei smiled at their responses.

"Excelent! Then break through the obstacle that is me, and do everything you can to follow your passion! Because even if you have a dream, I wont make it easy for you!"

""WE WOULD NOT HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY, KOTARI-SENSEI!""

And so, the two stopped their quarreling for that moment, and charged at him together.

_Oh come on now...you say all that, and hten its just a simple charge? You cant possibly..._

That was when Haru overloaded himself with his own Quirk.

_Wait...is he making himself go berserk?!_

Kotari-sensei put up various walls, but nothing stopped him. It was almost like...

"Wait...could it be Bisca-chan?!"

Normally, because they are technically different Quirks, Bisca was incapable of controlling Haru. However, in that instant, Kotari-sensei had a theory...that perhaps an exception would be if Haru willingly let her do it.

And this combo forced him to go out of the way, and let Haru and Bisca who had hidden herself behind him and ran at the same speed past. The moment they did, Haru reverted back, and was clearly controlling himself again.

_Clever. She cant control him normally, but its a totally different situation if someone lets themselves be controlled..._

And so as other students charged forward, Kotari-sensei found himself impressed with how his students had grown.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruto was now approaching the second obstacle. So far, he had it easiest up to this point. He was surely in the lead...

"I wont let you win that easily!" Ken, or rather Azaken in disguise, shouted with an energetic and eager look on his face.

"And dont think I will let you get away so easily also!" Kuro added, bouncing forward at top speed.

It seemed Haruto had some competition. Still...

"Ha! I wont be beaten by two shorties!"

Azaken just narrowed his eyes, with an almost palyful yet sadistic look on his face, while Kuro seemed more irritated. And then, that was when the second obstacle came up...a massive wall right in front of them! But this was no normal wall. There were tunnels that looked like tehy twisted and turned inside, and so it was realized it was less a wall, more like a huge cement block that was sitting there, that they had to travel through. It looked like flying over it or going around it was no good.

"What is this..."

"Fun!" Azaken replied with a smile. He understood what this was. It was a speedgap. This would make it impossible for people with Quirks that let them go very fast to be undisputed leaders. People would have to navigate their way through the caves, not get lost, and if he was right... "Yep, looks like the walls and ceiling are a bit sticky. If you bump into them, you will lose speed and time. Well, that means no time to waste!"

Azaken was the first to leap in, but Haruto and Kuro followed. As for who was approaching next, it was Minerva who appeared, along with Yaro. The two were riding their own creations and used that to quickly get by Kotari-sensei.

"This is good for me" Yaro said, as he brought fourth an almost ridiculous amount of zerglings which rushed into the tunnel. He then jumped off the mutalisk and onto one of them, and rode him into one of the tunnels.

"Thank you" Minerva added, as she followed him into that tunnel.

And then, others came pouring through after all, with Samuel and Suzuki near the end still fighting each other as well. However, it seemed that not all of Class A was holding the top spots. Many of them had fallen behind, possibly because they were being targeted by others who knew of their USJ experience and wanted to stop them.

However, as everyone kept running forward, the first to approach the third obstacles was...Ouma?!

"Wait wait, where did he come from?! What happened to the others?! Where did Haruto go?!"

"I think I know!" Yuu mentioned, raising his hand despite no one can see him except the other two in the announcers box.

"Go for it, Yuu-kun".

"Its really simple! Remember how he was using illusions to hide himself and such! Well, while Haruto and others reached the maze first...what if they got lost in it because..."

"I see! His Quirk, Illusion! He altered the appearance of the maze inside and hid the exits!"

"But that is not all! Look! Its Aza and Ken who are trailing behind him!"

Meanwhile, Azaken was giggling a bit as he and Yurei ran forward.

"That was a good find, Ken-chan".

"Indeed. But you making everyone mistakenly take the wrong route was also brilliant, Aza-chan".

"Thanks".

And the last test was...a minefield?

"Ohhh...so there was one that ended up being the same as when my father ran the course" a voice said behind them, causing the three to look back and notice Tora Midoriya.

"How did..."

"It must be his father's plain face that he inherited. It makes him hard to notice until moments like this".

"No matter! We will just leap over the mines!"

"We will see about that!"

And so, Ouma ran directly through the minefield while watching his steps, managing to run while not setting off any mines.

"He is good! I knew he was interesting!"

But as that was said, the ground began to shake...and lightning fired at all of them from behind?!

"I wont give up either!" Kazuya yelled.

"How did he..."

Azaken however just nodded. "I wonder...could he have used his horns to detect electromagnetic waves, and see through the illusions and mental intereference?"

"Too bad you find his personality boring".

"I know! His personality should be more active and aggressive! Its boring! Its a waste!" Azaken complained as he rushed forward...and that was when stun guns popped out of each side of the ground and started to fire!

Azaken managed to dodge them, as well as Ouma...and then he realized...

"The minefield is an illusion! Ohhh, he is good! Lots of fun!"

"Hey! DOnt think you can just leave us behind either!"

"Go Zeke go!"

Haruto and Yaro were now behind, having finally realized the trick and escaping the maze. Others were charging behind as well. It seemed that realizing the danger, and with the final leg of the race visible, everyone was giving it their all.

However, one person already had the biggest advantage...Ouma. Because he had faked the minefield, and realized the true obstacle, he was ahead of everyone. Haruto was closing in, Yaro was too. Kuro was also there. Minerva was chasing behind. Akane was rushing at full speed.

"Heyo Cuties! Coming through!" a female voice shouted, as Cleo charged forward ahead of everyone, grabbing the ground right in front of the group and then pulling Amon behind her with all her strength, sending him shooting forward from behind everyone. Yaro made sure to mutate Zeke into a special Raptorling, and had him moving faster then the others. Haruto also went full force in gravity, and was being a bit reckless even though he couldn't control speed that well. Tora utilized One For All Full Cowling to his limit. Azaken rushed forward in that instant, carrying Yurei. Ouma also rushed forward with all his ability...as they all crossed the finish line.

And first place went to...Ouma!

Second place went to Haruto!

Third went to Ken (Azaken).

Fourth went to Aza (Yurei).

Fifth went to Tora.

Sixth went to Yaro.

Seventh went to Amon.

Eighth went to Minerva.

Nineth went to Kuro.

And tenth went to Akane.

Obviously that was not the cut off point though. Dozens more passed after them. But those top then places went to them.

And so, that was how the first event of the Sports Festival came to a close.

* * *

**AN:** Woot! I think everyone has managed to be mentioned in some way or another now! Yaaaay! Anyways, leave a review letting me know what you thought, and how much you enjoyed the race! Oh, and let me know who you thought would win!


	11. Chapter 11: The Second Event

**Chapter 11: The Second Event**

As a break was being taken for everyone to catch their breaths, greet their families, and so on. And in that time, Azaken and Yurei had also slipped away, to their anonymous sponsor in a private room...or rather, the one who provided their cover and is their friend, Yando Yosako. Also known as the Pro Hero, Hyperman! His Quirk is like a lower powered version of someone named "All Might" apparently, and he is considered a very friendly and charismatic hero, especially to low and medium wealth citizens. He is constantly helping out the poor and the destitute.

And he also saved Azaken's life, ten years ago.

"Well, you two looked like you were having fun" Hyperman mentioned as he was watching the replays. "Any trouble from those two yet?"

"They wont be an issue. I made sure of it!"

"And I made certain of it" Yurei mentioned, her face still hidden by the mask. Quirk: Invocation. When she activates it, she is able to plant thoughts into someone else's mind, in such a way that it seem as if it was their thoughts all along. "It seemed that they were using their Quirk to repel any early interference, but as I thought, even their Inversion Quirk could only repel so many things at once. At the time it was repelling being fooled by Azaken's disguise part of his Quirk, I was able to implant ideas into their heads".

Yurei's Quirk, although not really a combat Quirk, was feirsome in its own way. Although it has its limits, it proved invaluable to infiltrating this event. Between that, and the credentials and IDs given by Hyperman, and Azaken's disguises, their infiltration was possible. This was why Quirks that were capable of controlling minds were so fearsome. With the right prepwork, she could infiltrate anything and anywhere. SHe could even use her Quirk to make people not notice things.

"What about after the festival though, Ya-niichan?" Azaken asked, with a bit of an insane smile.

"Ah, don't worry. Even if they get alerted, we handled the records, right Yurei?"

"Yes. There will be a serious paperwork snafu. Also, a red hearing was left. And besides, we are using names different from our cover identities anyways".

"Good. So...you two having fun?"

"Yep!"

"This is very enjoyable".

"Hahaha. Good. After all, we are not villains here. Not truly. It was this world, this order, that caused the destruction I witnessed. That is why we need to tear down the order of this world. But many people are innocent, and should be spared. And this is your chance, to find those good and innocent people, and make some friends. So go and have fun!"

""Yes, sir!""

* * *

"Alright, everyone! It is time for the next event!" Kotari-sensei announced as he stood at a podium. Everyone had now returned, and was gathering around to see what would happen for the next event. Some shivered though, remembering Kotari-sensei's brutal defense.

Jiro and Utako looked down upon their fellow classmates as they sat in the stands, having been eliminated. They were sitting next to each other though, watching their fellow classmates as Ryoka joined them.

"Ryoka, you got eliminated? But you got ahead of us".

"Yeah. But, when I saw Sensei...I sort of lost my will to fight".

"Huh...where did Wakumo and France run off to?"

"I think they went to go get snacks. Anyways, did anyone else lose?"

"Yeah" Kaori admitted as he walked into the seating section with everyone else. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get past Kotari-sensei's assault".

Everyone sighed at that point.

"The final boss should not appear in the beginning".

"Yeah. Even if he was seriously holding back, the sheer psychological impact was too much".

"It was way too much..."

Hearing all of his classmates say that, Jiro suddenly understood something.

_Now I see...so Kotari-sensei, you wanted to make things fair huh? Our experience at the USJ put us ahead of everyone else, but...the psychological shock of having to face you after seeing your true power...that was to balance things out huh?_

Meanwhile, back at the field.

"ALright...the next event is...Smash Ball!"

Most of the students looked clueless at that term for a moment...

"Ehh? Really?! Smashball?!" Deru shouted.

"Wow...that is a surprise" Karu added.

"To think they would throw something like that out there" Yaro threw in.

"Oh! I love Smash Ball!" Yuki mentioned

"Oh yeah! I love it too!" Ouma responded.

"""""WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!"""""

"Allow me to explain! Smash Ball is basically...dodgeball! Only, you use your Quirks in it as well! Its become really popular lately in some areas, as a way for kids that had nothing to do to get proper enjoyment and learn more about their Quirks at the same time! Anyways, everyone will make teams of four, and face each other! The first team to eliminate the other team wins! Oh, and if you want to get a great team, better work fast! Once teams are made, I will have everyone face off against each other!"

And with that, everyone began to make teams. Almost instantly, Deru, Karu, Yaro, and Toshi made a team, and then were challanged by a group of big, sporty kids who managed to make it from General Studies.

Although Kotari-sensei never said it, there were also some that picked up on what he meant, why most did not hear about it but people like those five did. Basically, it became popular with the people who lived in the area hit by the Tokyo Decimation. In other words, the poor and orphaned.

And as for others...Yuki found himself in a rather nervous position himself. That was because Meya Snow, Olive Draxis, and Fetch had all come up and asked to be in his group at the same time.

"Ummm...uhhh...achoo!" Yuki responded, sneezing from his nervousness, or maybe just at random".

"Alright, thanks Yu-kun!"

"Woot! Thank you Yu-kun!"

"Glad to be on a team together, Yu-kun!"

"Eh...ehhh?!"

It seemed that they mistook his sneeze as agreement, and so a team was formed.

Ouma also formed a team, forming one with Noboru, Mieko, and Akane.

As others formed their own teams, and when everything was done, the matchups were finally completed. Deru's Group did indeed end up going against those that challanged them, meanwhile Yuki's group would be against...a team made of entirely B-Class Students. Touma Tereto, Atami Shogiro, Kasaki Ishida, and Akumo Kirigi.

And as for Ouma's group, they would be up against...another group of B Class Students. Yousuke Yamata, Reiji Munakata, Katoro Kousuke, and Kuro Kazaki.

"Everyone, take your positions in the special Smash Ball Fields!"

As he said that, everyone looked at the fields, and wondered just how much of them were fields. There was cover, destroyed buildings, and such all around. It was still field sized, but it seemed that this would be anything but normal.

Either way, Ouma's team took position in the field. They looked over at their opponents, and Ouma ran through the notes in his head. These guys...this would be a troublesome team.

"Hey, Noboru-kun...you ever play sports before?" Ouma asked.

"...not really with other people".

"I see...you went over all the rules already right, like a few minutes ago at least right?"

Noboru nodded, as he started a clock in his head. "In that case, next thing you do is throw, dont question just throw. Now!"

Noboru looked confused now. "Wait, now? But the game has not started yet. Are you sure I should..."

And then, Ouma, who had been being very observant...

"Noboru, here" he shouted as he tossed a dodgeball into Noboru's hands. "Use your quirk!"

Noboru just nodded, and used his Quirk as the whistle was sounded...and then, he threw the ball instantly?

Ouma understood that Noboru would lose his recent memories, and so he timed it to where he was fairly certain he would know when it would happen, and how much time might be lost roughly. However, Reiji proceeded to create a barrier to block the ball, causing it to fall to the ground and seemingly increase in size. Actually, Ouma had put an illusion on the ball to make it seem smaller, so when they dodged they would miscalculate how much by.

Ouma himself found Smash Ball to be very fun, but this would be a far more intense match then he anticipated. After all, everyone their all had top quality quirks. It would be an intense battle. Still, he could not help but enjoy it a little. After all, it reminded him of being back in grade school, and playing in a nearby deserted lot in the woods with his friends.

At that point, Katoro Kousuke got a hold of the ball...and then it fired off like a railgun projectile, moving hyper fast right at them! Akane managed to save him by tackling him to the ground, but then another one came right at them from Yousuke.

This time, it was Noboru who dove in front and caught the ball, getting Yousuke out. However, a second ball came forward and hit Noboru, getting him out.

"You okay Noboru-kun?"

"ITs okay, we will avenge you Noboru-kun!"

Noboru thought it was okay though. Him getting hit instead of any of them. That way, they wouldnt be hurt like his friend was all that time ago.

And so, the other three took up their dodgeballs to counter attack.

Meanwhile, at the other field, Yuki and the three girls were staring down a group of four people, four people that were already famous in this school for being Ultra Perverts. Somehow they passed the test, and want to be heroes, but...they are still perverts.

And right as the game started, Touma used his Quirk as Yuki's team started to move, and suddenly...all of their pants fell down to the ground. A second wave of mysterious black energy came at them, but Yuki created a wall of ice in an instant to block it as they pulled their pants back up.

"What was that?!"

"That was the Pervert Squad".

"Come on! Why did you have to block our view!" one of them shouted from the other side of the ice.

"This wont stop us forever!"

"Yeah...we want to see the harem at work!"

Suddenly, a chill was felt through the air as the ice started to break. But it was not from the ice, nor was it from Yuki. Rather, it was from the three girls.

"...what did you just say?"

"The hell did you just say we were?"

"...I think those four want to die".

Suddenly, Fetch picked up a dodgeball, and threw it, breaking through the ice and nailing one of them in the head. Olive seemed to move instantly as well, and two more dodgeballs went and hit the other two of them. And finally, Meya used her Black Knight armor and launched a powerful attack at the final person, nailing him in the head as well.

"""DISGUSTING!"""

At that moment, Kotari-sensei called it.

"Oh, its only the beginning, and already we have a winning team!"

"Ah, look over there! There is another winning team!"

The group looked over, and saw the team of Tora, Azaken, Yurei, and Kallo winning. At the same time, the team of Deru, Karu, Toshi, and Yaro also won.

And therefore, other groups also started to have a go. Such as Minerva, Kazuya, Kakashi, and Amon, who were facing up against...

"Who is this guy?!" Minerva panicked as she knocked another dodgeball away from them.

"Sorry, but I must insist that you leave the area" Izumi Oshiro from General Studies mentioned. Quirk: Telekinesis. He can move anything he touches with his mind. However, he ended up in General studies because he could not score enough points to get into the hero exam, since while he can move objects pretty quickly, he couldn't move them with enough power to break through the armor! "After all, if I do well here, I can make a good impression and maybe get into the Hero Course".

And then, all the dodgeballs came flying at them once more. Minerva and Amon tried to fight them off, while Kazuya stunned the guy, but someone else there had a Quirk that let him basically turn to stone, and he was blocking all those attacks. And yet, as they did, more came from behind and hit them all, getting them all out.

And then, back to Ouma's group...it was a desperate battle. Unfortunately, if this had been a proper match, maybe they could have won, but...their Quirks were all just too good at dodgeball. Ouma threw one at Kuro, but he then sidestepped as he tapped the wall behind him and threw his own. Ouma was able to dodge it...when a second dodgeball hit him. Or rather, his own dodgeball hit him. In that last moment, Kuro had touched the wall and turned it into a trampoline. As a result, his own ball fired back at him.

And so, everything seemed to be going just fine...as the second event came to a close.

With the event done, there were now thirty two people who were left. This concluded the second stage, with various winners from all around.

"Alright everyone! Looks like...we are going to have the tournament up next!"

A tournament with thirty two people. That seemed like a lot, but this was UA after all.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if it seems a bit lacking compared to the first event, but my brain kinda frazzled. Mostly, trying to keep order of who and what would be moving on.


	12. Chapter 12: Tournament Matches Part One

**Chapter 12: Tournament Matches Part 1**

As everyone caught their breaths, and the tournament was matching people up, nerves were getting wrecked. There were plenty of names that were unknown on the board, but there were also names that were known, and everyone was nervous on who they would be matched with. Deru and Karu, Samuel and Suzuki, Haru and Bisca. There were a lot of chances for strange and unusual matchups.

"Alright everyone! And the computer has finished randomizing the results!" Kotari-sensei yelled, now in the announcers booth. "And here with me are two special guests! We have Dr. Disaster over here, and on my other side is Cole..."

Samuel didn't hear the rest though, because he practically went into shock when he realized who was here. Fetch was also a bit shocked.

""Uncle?!""

"Anyways, so now...here are the results!"

And then, the tournament results got posted. Deru noticed he had someone named Hazabe as his opponent, but Karu could not help but notice his opponent was Aza...or rather, Yurei. Samuel was also pitted against Ken, or Azaken. Fetch was pitted against Suzuki. Haru was pitted against Artemis, and Bisca was pitted against some random guy. But what might be the most notable match was that...Toshi was pitted against Tora. Other then that, everyone else seemed to be pitted up against people they were unfamiliar with.

And so, the first pair were decided...it would be Fetch vs Suzuki.

Kotari-sensei looked down at the two, while others went to the waiting areas and such.

"Suzuki against Fetch...given the Quirks, its like Samuel against Fetch. Surely, those two have noticed that...Suzuki and Samuel basically tied after all. This will be a critical fight to their psychological states".

And so, the match began...and then Fetch used her Quirk. The thing about Neon, is that its light...and so, used correctly, Fetch should be able to do just what she did...and appeared behind Suzuki. Suzuki however quickly turned to mist, but she kicked through the mist, hurting Suzuki and resoldifying her. Even if one can turn into a gas like state, there were still dangers. Such as the danger of being seperated. In fact, that would make maintaining a gas like state dangerous. Any solid object could blow you apart and deal serious damage to you if swung through you.

And then, Suzuki flooded the entire arena in mist, in order to counterattack Fetch and take her down. Samuel was somewhat conflicted though by this fight. After all, he hated Fetch, and wanted to see her lose. But he also wanted to see Mist lose. But ultimately, he decided to wish Fetch to lose, especially since at least on a sub conscious level, he understood that if Suzuki lost, so would he. And he could accept that.

However, even surrounded inside the mist, Fetch just gave off a smile...and then released a huge flurry of lights.

"Laser Lightshow!"

With that, her beams of light cut through all of the mist, including Suzuki, and knocking her back while making her solidify again. Fetch then moved at top speed, and delivered a powerful kick as she appeared next to Suzuki and sent her sprawling out of the ring.

"And the match goes to...Fetch!"

"...what..."

Samuel was sent into a bit of a shock. Still, he had gone through the USJ experience, it could be different. He would have to prove that in the next match...

However, it seemed he would have some time to work it out, as a few more matches continued. Most of them were of people he did not know, but he did spot Haruto going up. His opponent was someone who apparently was able to duplicate themselves.

And then, the next fight was...Deru versus Hazabe. The two of them took the field, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Well well, so you are the oh so famous Deru-kun. The one who experienced Twinning, and who has the Inversion Quirk. I saw you, during the hero exam".

"Oh...is that so..."

"And it was pretty obvious to see...the weakness of your Quirk!"

And with that comment, the match began. At the same time, what appeared to be several cherry like objects appeared in her hand and she threw them at him. Deru quickly covered his eyes and braced himself, as they detonated in loud and bright explosions.

"Ohhh! Flashbombs from the start! And it looks like they have seriously hurt Deru-kun!"

Kyunni Hazabe. Quirk: Cherry Bomb. She is able to create and throw cherry shaped explosives. She can even create different types of explosives.

_Its just as I thought. Most likely, when he activates his Quirk, he can only invert one variable at a time. In other words, a simple flashbang is effective against him, because that contains multiple elements. Which means..._

And as soon as she had thrown the flashbangs, she had started running. Thankfully, she was also immune to her own explosions.

And then, she made sure to keep him in view as she picked him up and threw him out of the field.

"...did you think I would make it this easy?!" Deru shouted as he was pulled back to her, thanks to the fact he wrapped his tail around her arm. He delivered a full force kick and knocked her back. Yet as he landed, several cherry bombs landed at his feet and detonated, high powered explosives this time with some flash grenades also.

However, when the smoke cleared, he was high up in the air and diving right towards her.

"And the weakness of your Quirk...is gravity and time!"

She could not fire linearly, but had to create and then throw her explosives. Compared to one hero he had heard about, who could create explosions from his sweat apparently, this was nothing to be amazed about. Well, it was pretty great, but not out of Deru's league.

However, she then threw some she had already created upwards.

_She created some in reserve?!_

"Oh! Look at that Kotari-sensei! She planned ahead! What do you think Cole?"

"I think the small one is showing quite the ferocity, but the girl is clearly planning ahead and thinking as well".

"She definently is proving her metal...however..."

"Dont think we will give up that easily! Against robots, my Quirk might not be that good with all that armor, but against people I can hold me own!"

_I see...she is desperate too huh...but, I will be a hero!_

Deru twisted his body around and used inversion once more...causing the Cherry Bombs to invert in directions and head back to their creator.

_Damn...the disorientation must be wearing off already thanks to his second Quirk!_

"I wont let you beat me!"

"Just stay down!"

She threw more Cherry Bombs as she went in herself, unphased by her own explosives. Deru had not been aware they would not affect herself, after all.

"Cherry Rush!"

"Genesis Burst!"

"Cherry Aftertaste!"

"Inversion Field!"

They used technique after technique, and then got close to each other. In terms of close combat, Deru had the upper hand, but if she could just grab him, and throw him out of the arena. This time, she would make sure the tail would not get her.

However, that was when Deru jumped up over her. She had expected him to go low...but instead, he used his tail and wrapped it around her arm as he planted his feet on the ground and used the inertia to keep the force moving, and have her get pulled by his tail over and away from him.

As she landed, she started to get up but...

"And that is game! Deru-kun wins, Hazabe is out of bounds!"

"...damn it!"

"Still, it was a good showing by all".

"They all had a lot of energy and vigor indeed".

"Hazabe had a good fight, and showed great skills in her analysis of her opponent. But Deru showed adaptability towards an opponent as well".

"One has to admire their spirit".

And so, Deru started to walk over, but then tripped and hit the ground.

"Awww...why did this happen now?"

"...so, he didn't completely recover from the effects of the flashbang".

Either way, the two eventually left the field.

And then, the next was...Toshi versus Tora.

As the two were taking the stage, Toshi could already feel the difference between the two of them. Compared to himself, Tora was far more powerful. Which meant, he would only have one chance. He would have to win with speed.

"And so...ready...set...go!"

"Lightforge: Arsenal!"

"Full Cowling!"

Toshi instantly created numerous weapons of hardlight, and launched them all at Tora. However, Tora sped past them all. Toshi turned them around though, as Tora went into him at close combat and went at him.

"And its already a close combat match!"

"Yeah! Punch each other well!"

Tora went in, but Toshi jumped to the side and grabbed his arm. Tora however planted his feet into the ground, but that was when Toshi's weapons hit into him. However, he swung his leg around and sent them all flying, while Toshi grabbed his arm and attempted to toss him out of bounds. However, Tora immediately twisted his body around mid air and grabbed a hold of Toshi, forcing himself to the ground and then doing the exact same thing.

"Oh! A reversal!"

And thus, Toshi was thrown out of bounds in an instant.

"...as expected of the son of the number one hero. I stood no chance".

"And the winner is Tora!"

And with that, they also left the field, and made way for the next few matches...until it was time for Karu's go.

Taking the field against Yurei, he understood instinctively that her Quirk was fiersome. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he understood it had mind control properties.

"THe next fight will be between Aza and Karu! And...begin!"

"I will end this quickly then!" Karu said as he charged forward.

Yurei meanwhile got into a fighting stance as he charged forward, but her face was still hidden by that mask.

However, right before he reached her, he stopped right there and kicked the ground, cracking the stage and sending debris flying...or rather, into the empty field.

"As I thought...your plan was to make me run out of the ring, right?" he said as he turned to face Yurei. "Your Quirk is truly formiddable".

"I am glad you think so" she replied. Karu then charged in, but she deflected his fist with her palm and continued to do so.

Because Yurei's Quirk is one that affects the mind, many make the mistake and think she is weak. That could not be farther from the truth. Its becuase her Quirk is purely a mental one, that she has trained herself vigorously to ensure she is able to protect herself in an actual fight. She is skilled not only in hand to hand combat, but also a sword.

Karu continued to try and get in close, but ultimate was fought back and back again and again.

_Damn it...she must be manipulating my thoughts. It might be her Quirk is one that Inversion cant fight against. In which case..._

Karu then backed up as he picked up a rock, and threw it full force with the power of Genesis at her. She dodged it, but then he had moved in again to defeat her.

And yet, she stepped out of the way and pushed him forward, causing him to fall out of bounds.

"I am afraid this was just a poor matchup, Karu-kun".

"Tsk..."

And so, their fight was done, others came and went...including...

"I wont let you overpower me!"

"You cannot overpower me!"

A fight between Haru and Bisca. The two had actually been on a team this whole time, even in the practice test. Even though they disliked having Quirks with the same name. Their Quirks themselves were similar. There were some minor differences though. For example, Bisca had some ability control "Demons", or rather, the bioweapons left behind after the war, the Nomu that had originally been created by villains, but data and details on them were recovered by the military and used for development.

Meanwhile, Haru possessed mroe physical ability, and so he tossed Bisca up into the air to throw her out of the match. She reached around and grabbed his arms though, and pulled herself behind him and then kicked him in the back. But right in that moment, he twisted himself around and grabbed her leg to toss her out. And yet, she wrapped her legs around his body and then grabbed the ground as she sent him headfirst into the ground. He landed on his palms though, and quickly landed on his back before rolling over and jumping up to his feet.

Five minutes in, and they were still fairly equal. However, there was an observable difference. Bisca was gettired tired faster. Haru possessed greater physical abilities then her.

"Now, lets end this!"

But at the same time, she understood that and was trying to compensate, to use his own strength against him. And so, she shifted to the side to try and punch his gun. But he pivoted around, and delivered a kick to her side, knocking her out of the field.

"Haru is the victor!"

And so, the match was concluded...which led into the final match. Betweem Samuel and Ken, or Azaken.

_...I dont know much about him, but I cant lose. He seems to have some sort of body manipulation Quirk. His Quirk is flexible, and strong. Its really troublesome. I better start with a smokescreen, and beat him quickly._

"And...begin!"

"Smoke Bomb!" Samuel screamed, still filled with aggression from earlier.

After he filled the Stadium with smoke, he went in for the big punchout, to get rid of him quickly. However...the smoke then got wiped away in an instant.

"Oi oi now. This is supposed to be a friendly fight" Azaken reminded him, as he used body manipulation to enlarge his hands and clap with the power of a sonic wave, blowing away all of the smoke in an instant. "And I like your spirit, so I am not quite sure why you are angry at me...unless it something else?"

_Tsk...he is right. He is not the one who deserves this anger...but, after that loss...if Fetch can really beat me...I cant hold back!_

With his smoke blown away, he had to admit for a shrimp, Azaken had quite the power. Which meant, if he could beat him...

"Now...spike launch!"

Suddenly, his arm morphed and spikes of bone were shot at Samuel. He turned to smoke form, but they still hurt as he passed through his body.

Azaken enhanced the physical abilities of his body, and charged right towards Samuel, kicking through the smoke and hurting him severely, enough to knock him out of smoke form. He then launched smoke projectiles at Azaken though, scoring some hits and knocking him back, but he remained on his feet.

"There we go! Lets have some fun now!" Azaken said, letting loose a little as he rushed forward, as he kicked off his shoes and socks. In that instant, he enlarged his feet and extended his leg, increasing his range and damage as he hit into Samuel.

_Damnit...even with all that said...I cant lose!_

Samuel, in his frustation, unleashed an even bigger attack this time. Azaken morphed one of his arms into a shield like thing, and blocked some of the attacks, as he rooted his feet into the ground so he was not knocked out of bounds.

And then, spikes shot out of the ground from under Samuel, thanks to those roots spreading throughout the stadium.

_Damnit! I...I wont lose! I cant be eliminated yet while Fetch is still out!_

Samuel's smoke turned red for a moment as he pushed himself, and charged at Azaken, entering smoke form for a moment, but as he got into range retaking physical form and bringing forth his own kick. This force Azaken to unroot himself and dodge, but Samuel turned to smoke and then charged at him again, turning back into physical. He was using that ability to quickly reorient himself and keep up powerful attacks in high frequency.

_Good! Good! Lets make this fun and exciting!_

Azaken then charged forward himself, enhancing his physical abilties. His bare feet unphased, he had enhanced them to the point that they were stronger then his shoes anyways. He delivered a hard kick, but Samuel blocked with his arm. However, he then rushed forward and wrapped his legs around his arm as he rooted his hands into the ground, doing an upside down over the shoulder throw and sending Samuel right into the ground.

"Gah! No, I wont lose!"

"That is right! Lets make this spirited!"

Samuel smoked and then unsmoked right above Azaken, grabbing the boy and tried to toss him out. However, Azaken grabbed hold of his sleeve and then landed on his feet, going in for a gut punch. Samuel turned into smoke in that instant, but then Azaken headbutted the smoke, doing some damage to him.

Azaken then kicked his shin, before going at him with an enhanced, enlarged fist.

"Smoke Bomb!"

Samuel however created a huge burst of smoke and spread it across the whole stadium. This let him get some distance from Azaken, but he also launched a powerful attack at him to knock him out of bounds for good.

"...impressive..." he heard, as the smoke was cleared by another powerful gust of wind created by Azaken. Azaken's shirt had been wiped out, and growing out of his back were six weird apendages, almost like spider legs, with bone and skin and everything. "But, I refuse to lose this easily!"

"Tsk...come on!" Samuel groaned, as he saw Fetch wave to him from the sidelines. But whether that was a wave of teasing, or a wave of encouragement, he could not tell...but because of their past, his mind interpretted it as teasing. And then, his smoke turned red again.

"Uh oh...I might be forced to go too far is this keeps up" Azaken muttered, worried the games might get ruined if he does that. Samuel then charged right in. Yurei was about to step in herself at this point, but the one who beat them to that...was Cole. One of the announcers appeared, and with a single punch knocked Samuel out as he charged into it.

"Ehh? HOld on...what is..."

"Sorry...but at this point, it was probably going to go badly if I did not interfere" Cole mentioned. He looked back at Azaken, or Ken in this case.

_That boy...if Samuel didn't kill him right there...so far, he had known to only attack the smoke form with blunt attacks, but if those back appendages pierced his smoke, he would have resolidifed skewered. Either way, one of them was going to kill the other. Maybe both._

"It was getting too dangerous, for their health".

"Ah...I see. Well, in that case...since he didn't go weird, and is still conscious, Ken wins!"

"Woot!"

Azaken was a little unsatisifed by that end, but...it was still a good fight. He gathered his shoes and then walked back to the waiting area.

"Alright everyone!" Kotari-sensei announced. "With that, all of the first rounds are done! Let us see who is advancing to the next rounds!"

The remaining sixteen people appeared at that time. Deru, Yaro, Yuki, Haruto, Ken (Azaken), Aza (Yurei), Kuro, Yousuke, Katoro, Haru, Meya, Olive, Izumi, Fetch, Juno, and Tora. And because of that, they finally announced what the brackets would be.

Round 1: Deru vs Yuki. Round 2: Yaro vs Olive. Round 3: Ken vs Haruto. Round 4: Yurei vs Kuro. Round 5: Fetch vs Izumi. Round 6: Katoro vs Yousuke. Round 7: Haru vs Tora. Round 8: Meya vs Juno. The winners of rounds 1 and 2 would face each other in the next round, as would 3 and 4. Same went for 5 and 6, and 7 and 8. It would be that sort of bracket.

The entire audiance was chattering and cheering with excitement and enthusiasm. After all, who wouldn't? These would be fights between the top sixteen here. And if the previous fights were anything to go on, it would be one for the history books.


	13. Chapter 13: Tournament Matches Part Two

**Chapter 13: Tournament Matches Part 2**

And so, everyone went off to watch or prepare, as Deru and Yuki went to go to their first match. Both of them were locked in thought over their opponents.

_Yuki's ice will be difficult for me to deal with. The way he produces it, he is constantly controling and making it, rather then one big action. I wont be able to invert it, and inverting the temperature wont get to disappear or immediately melt. He has long ranged attacks I lack. Which means, I will have to rely on Genesis to get in close, and make it a close ranged fight. Still, he is fairly good at that too. He is an orphan after all, so to make it this far means he is a fighter. He has been in scraps before. I am at a severe disadvantage._

_Deru's inversion wont be much good against my ability, so he will use his second Quirk and try to make it a close range fight. In overall fighting ability, he is superior to me. If I am careless, he will clobber me in an instant. Furthermore, he has that tail. Most people disreguard it, a leftover from one of his parents, but that is far from the truth. He clearly showed he knows how to use it in a fight. A third limb basically...no, if you could the fact he does a lot of kicking in his attacks, a fifth. His style is self taught like mine...but he exceeds my physical ability. I should strike before he gets close, do enough damage and slow him down._

The two took opposite sides of the stage as they stared off against each other.

"Set 2, Round 1...Begin!"

Deru immediately charged at Yuki, and Yuki countered by taking his power and creating the largest wall of ice he could, also trying to freeze Deru in the process to get him stuck in place. And yet...

"Wait...where did...above?!"

Yuki noticed a lack of Deru, and looked up to see him having jumped up and forward to avoid the ice.

"Now now...Frost Teeth!"

Yuki froze the ground and created huge spikes of ice which he then launched at Deru.

Deru however twisted his body around to avoid them, using Inversion to invert the gravity around him repeatedly to affect his acceleration, decceleration, and direction. Yuki continued to launch attacks, but it seemed Deru was going to keep charging at him.

"Don't think I will let you win!"

"Dont think I want you to let me! I will win on my own!"

"Snowviel Sanctum!"

Suddenly, Yuki exerted himself and created a massive blizzard in the field.

"Ohhh...what is going on? I cant see?!"

"I can. Looks like these two are really taking it to the next level".

"I...wont let this stop me!" Deru said, as he tried to invert and strengthen at the same time. As Hazabe said, he had a weakness. Inversion could be used on multiple things at the same time. Deru could invert gravity, and also while gravity is inverted reflect the attack of someone at him. But, he could only invert one factor at a time. If a flashbang detonated, he would only be able to invert the flash or the bang in that instant, not both. If multiple seperate attacks came at him at once, he would be unable to invert them all. He would have to invert one, and then invert the other, one after another, not all at once.

However, as Deru charged him, Yuki had disappeared from his sight, and moved around to beside him as he got close to the ground.

"Ice Coffin".

But, because it was not much use in this situation, Deru was able to use it for something else.

_I just hope...I can mimic this correctly, without the second part..._

Deru raised up his arm in that instant. Yuki was still out of melee range...but Deru wasn't completely without ranged attacks.

"Genesis...Blast!"

And then, as he flicked his finger, he released the force he had been building up. Using Genesis in one arm, while constantly inverting the force back and forth while continuing to use Genesis, causing more strength to get caught up in the blast. And then, all of that built up physical force...he released it.

And the result was a massive shockwave, blowing away the ice. Yuki nearly was blown away, but managed to anchor himself to the field using his ice before he got knocked out of bounds.

However, that powerful force got everyone's attention.

"Woah! What was that?! Kotari-sensei, did he always have that level of power?!"

"More hten likely, he was using a new technique he thought up..."

Kotari-sensei tried to think where he got the idea from...and then, he remembered. The explosion he and Karu contained at the USJ. Constantly Inverting it back and forth. It was true, Inversion could not be used simultainiously, it had to be one after another. But, the delay between that was notably lower when they were using it on their own bodies.

And that explosion must have been the basis for the idea. By combining Inversion and Genesis, he built up physical power, and then released it as one big attack. However...something like that would have to take its toll on him.

Deru caught his breath a little before charging at Yuki. Yuki realized this, and quickly tried to block Deru, but Deru slipped under his attacks and then over his wall, getting into melee range.

"...I wanted to save this for later, but fine. Frozen Knight Armor!"

Suddenly, frost and ice covered various parts of Yuki's body, as Deru went in for a punch. Yuki deflected with his own fist and then went for Deru's face, but Deru ducked under him and moved around behind, kicking his leg to try and trip him up. The ice armor helped absorb the blow, and Yuki spun around with a kick of his own. This time he hit Deru, but Deru managed to wrap his tail around the leg as he hit the ground to toss Yuki out of bounds. Yuki created a wall of ice to catch him, but Deru was already there, jumping above him and delivering a kick from above.

Yuki blocked it with his arm, causing his ice armor to crack but absorb the damage.

Deru then went low, causing Yuki to aim low, when suddenly Deru jumped up while doing a backflip and landed an upperkick on Yuki's head. Yuki however managed to grab Deru's leg and freeze it, but Deru used his tail to wrap around Yuki as he landed to throw him out of bounds again. Yuki went to catch himself again, when gravity inverted and he was thrown off balance by that. As he re-oriented himself though, it inverted again and he began to fall. Deru positioned himself downward, and delivered a kick to knock him out of bounds. But Yuki pre-empted that by forming a huge glacier and shooting it at Deru, forcing him to dodge and to seal off the side closest to them so he could not be thrown out of bounds.

"Genesis...blast!"

And then, Yuki was hit by another blast of wind pressure. IT was not as powerful as the first one though, likely because it was charged up less.

However, Yuki created ice around him and stopped him from going out of bounds again. Deru meanwhile used that time to close the gap, throwing another fist. Yuki barely managed to dodge it, but was caught up by a leg sweep that Deru had initiated right after. Yuki however began to freeze the space Deru was in, to incapacitate him as Deru used his tail to grab Yuki and throw him up high and well out of the ring. And so, Yuki was thrown out...but Deru had also been frozen.

Because of that, the announcers were not sure what to say.

"Well...Yuki-kun is out of bounds, but Deru-kun seems to be unable to escape at the moment".

"But if he just saves up enough force, cant he get himself out eventually?"

"But that would hurt himself, be very risky, and might send himself out of bounds. Still, he also successfully threw Yuki-kun out of bounds...I think we need to see which happened first! Can we get a replay?"

The screens showed views of the battle, and went frame by frame. As the frost was building around Deru, Yuki had been sent flying. However...before Yuki was thrown out, Deru was clearly frozen first and incapacitated before he crossed the boundary.

"Yuki-kun wins!"

With that, Yuki removed the ice and the two went off stage. Deru felt a little bitter and disapointed, he was so sure he had that.

_As expected...Yuki's Quirk is more well rounded, and it was a bad matchup...but, I still wanted to win!_

Deru felt a bit of frustration to have stumbled there.

"Hey" Deru heard as he walked into the tunnel, and looked up to see Karu there waiting for him. He gave him a thumbs up and a smile. "Don't worry too much about it. So long as you are around, you can change right? You can get better".

Those words helped lift his spirit.

"Right!"

"Now, come on. Lets go to the stands and watch the next match".

As they said that and rushed, the next two themselves were just taking the stage. It was Yaro vs Olive. IN terms of matchups, this was probably even worse then before, especially for Yaro.

_Her Quirk stops time, and my Quirk takes time to use. This is the worst possible matchup...I might need to get a little desperate here._

"And so, everyone get ready..."

Yaro and Olive took ready positions. Yaro noticed she looked like she was about to go into a run. He himself took a defensive stance, and started to charge up his Quirk.

"...get set..."

The tension was palpable for the audiance, though most members of Class A already knew how this would go down. Olive's Quirk would be extremely powerful in a one on one tournament fight.

"Go!"

In that instant, Olive rushed forward. The only thing with her Quirk was that she could only stop time for around a certain radius. Ten meters. Yaro started out further away then that...which gave him some time.

"Zerg Rush!"

Yaro then punched the ground, and purple cracks seemed to appear across the field as she just got into range. At that point, she stopped time for Yaro and his creatures and rushed at him. However...that was when a spike hit her leg and stumbled her off. She glanced back, and saw Yaro's objective. He had focused his powers to the limit, and created creatures at the other end of the stadium. They were in the corners, just out of range. And they were ranged attackers. Because of that, their times were not stopped.

However, she still rushed towards Yaro. Time then resumed, and she had ten seconds before she could do it again. Now was Yaro's only chance to strike. But she was already so close, and compared to her he was smaller. Aside from Deru and Karu, who were abnormally small, he was small, but not impossibly so without outside interference. She could easily push him out.

She continued to dodge the attacks from his creatures as she pushed up towards Yaro. Four seconds. If it recharged, Yaro was probably done for.

"Now!"

And then, Yaro fell into the stadium?! This caused Olive to stop, as Yaro then appeared on the other side, with a bunch of zerglings around him.

"...is that...is what he did legal?"

"He never went outside the boundary...but, he cannot stay burrowed I think. Its not a rule, but he emerged so quickly so...Oxygen".

Still, Yaro had some distance, but Olive had already started running towards him. He tried to have them stop her, but then...the moment he was in range, she stopped time again, and ran forward. She reached Yaro this time, and hit him with multiple palms towards the boundary. And so...the moment time resumed, all of that force was applied at once...but he did not go flying out of bounds. Instead, he grabbed her arm, and did an over the shoulder throw to get her out of bounds.

"...martial arts?" Olive asked, confused.

"Older brothers" Yaro answered.

"How did my attacks not push you out?"

"Sorry, secret technique" Yaro replied, shrugging with a smile. "That was fun though, you were really tough".

"Oh...thanks".

"Alright, everyone clear the stage! Its time to get to the next fight!"

As Yaro and Olive quickly went and left the stadium, the field was repaired and maintained once more while Deru and Karu paid extra attention to this fight. After all, it was Haruto against Azaken. Deru and Karu had already been eliminated, and since they could not risk telling people and causing trouble, it was up to someone else to stop him. If Azaken won the sports festival...that would just be a disaster.

Meanwhile, Haruto and Azaken walked up on stage. Azaken had already removed his shoes ahead of time, leaving them by the side of the stadium. He also had his shirt off as well, which made sense. Since Samuel had revealed those moves already, there was not much point in hiding them anymore, or getting the clothes damaged unnecessarily.

Haruto understood immediately the disadvantage he was in. Like the others, the matchup of Quirks was not the best. But, Haruto was not going to give up. He liked this kid, he had spirit, but he had no intention of losing.

"Now, Ken vs Haruto! Ready...set...go!"

Immediately, Haruto went low and charged at Azaken. Meanwhile, Azaken grew those spider leg like appendages from his back and started a full on attack. As Haruto dodged, he picked up a rock and launched it at Azaken. Azaken deflected easily, but Haruto was evading him fairly well.

"Alright then" Azaken said with a grin. "I will go on offense!"

Azaken then went for a full charge, while Haruto attacked at a distance while running around in circles. He kept low too, constantly moving and keeping Azaken moving.

"What is he doing? Why isn't he flying out of range?"

"Because with that Quirk, he could just grow wings. Or launch ranged attacks into the air. I think Haruto is trying to wear him out".

"But that seems like a poor idea? What if he gets exausted first, or what if he gets hit?"

"...Haruto...is trying his best" Yaro mentioned. He would have left it to Samuel, but Samuel was not there, which kind of concerned him.

Either way, Haruto was at least not making it easy. Azaken went after him, as Haruto kept taunting him.

_I know its a taunt...but what is he up to...perhaps...I see. He wants me to get used to a pattern, and then he will switch things up and surprise me. Maybe way for a point for him to fly into me and push me out of bounds. I will just have to counter that then._

Azaken then diverted fro mhis path, and lept across the stage to where Haruto was going to be. The path was easy to predict, thanks to the damage made from Azaken's attacks creating a path. Cutting him off, Haruto just barely managed to evade Azaken's attacks as it entered a close range fight. Azaken threw the first punch, but Haruto ducked and went for a gut punch. All he had to do was touch him, but Azaken dodged the blow and swung his leg around, strengthening and enlarging his foot to knock Haruto out of bounds. Haruto ducked under, and forced Azaken to attack downward. He just barely dodged again, making it impact the stage instead.

Haruto then continued to attack and then dodge. He was not able to land any serious hits, and Azaken seemed to know enough about his Quirk to know not to let him touch him to make him easy to push out of bounds. Azaken was playing offense and defense at the same time, and Haruto kept attacking low which was unusual.

"...why is he..."

"...I have no clue anymore if he has a plan, or a chance".

"I think he will win! We need an underdog victory!"

"But Yaro jsut had that! Everyone expected him to lose to Olive...ah, sorry Olive, and Yaro".

"...its fine".

"...yeah, I kinda thought that too".

Meanwhile, Haruto made a tease.

"Oh come now, Ken-chan. You will never hit me with only that amount of force".

"Heh...I will show you force!" Azaken said as he lept up and enlarged his fist. Haruto dodged, but got grazed by the blow and was knocked into the center of the stadium with some injuries. "See? Told you!"

"Yeah...thank. There was no way I could have pulled this plan off if I didn't ultimately understand your personality" Haruto said, as he touched the center of the stage...and then, the entire thing started to float up into the air, shocking everyone!

The whole time, Haruto was going around in a circle, a predictable pattern. That was not lack of immagination, desperation, or being a fool. He did that intentionally, in order to make Azaken seperate this section of the stadium from the rest of it. Which meant, he would be able to touch it, and float it up with him. One, massive projectile.

Azaken had a mischevous smile run across his face as he saw this, excited. It was this sort of immagination, this sort of ingenuity that he loved. And he had not even realized it at all. Haruto had truly surprised him with this. That just went and showed why Azaken loved this world, even if he caused trouble in it. It was because he was able to meet such interesting people, and encounter things he never expected.

Suddenly, all of his limbs were morphed to have drills on them, drills and hammers as he enlarged them. "Bring it!"

"Alright! Meteor Impact!"

Suddenly, Haruto went and launched the huge pile of rubble right at Azaken. Azaken prepared himself for it, and luanched several pre-emptive attacks to chip away at it and break through. And yet, as he did...he realized his vision of Haruto was obstructed. He quickly looked around, and saw that Haruto had let go of the rubble and was now speeding towards him, both arms at his side like he was a torpedo. All of Azaken's created limbs seemed to be occupied with the massive attack...but then, he created six more!

_Quirks are just a natural part of the body, an extention. Which means, there is no way Ken can keep all this up and not feel some drawback or side effect._

"Sorry, but this just aint your day!"

"You think?!" Haruto said when he suddenly changed direction. At the same time, a piece of rubble seemed to appear and take the same path he was taking.

_He held onto a piece, to let go for this situation? How fun!_

Azaken used three of his spare appendages to intercept it. The object took focus away from Haruto, but he was still able to react to...

"Gah?!"

And that was when a second projectile hit him. In truth, Haruto had held one in each hand. He released one first as a distraction, and then the second one after to surprise hit Azaken and make him stumble, which allowed him to use that moment to charge right into Azaken. He had rooted himself into the stage, but Haruto altered his gravity and managed to push him forward...and out of bounds.

"Ken-kun is out of bounds! The winner is Haruto-kun!"

As that happened, and Azaken lied on the grass with a surprised stupid look on his face, a few seconds passed before he started laughing.

"That was fun!"

_He was really really fun! I was only using one of my abilities, but I was still doing my best and going all out! Hahahaha! And he managed to beat me! Oh wow, that was fun!_

He then sat up, and smiled at Haruto. "We should do it again sometime!"

"Oooohhh! Look at that sportsmanship! Ken-kun is not a sore loser in the slightest!"

With that, once he had collected his shoes and shirt, Azaken and Haruto walked off stage towards their seperate exits. Once Azaken turned a corner though, he saw Deru there, waiting for him.

"What? Here to have a rematch with me while my stamina is drained from the last fight? Or did you come to gloat that I wont be the winner of the Sports Festival? Cause you know, Yurei can still win".

"...well, I might do one of those two things, but there has been something bothering me for awhile now" Deru mentioned, staring Azaken down. "Why did you run away during the USJ incident?"

Azaken smirked a little as he heard the question.

"Simple, your sensei came, and I didn't want to be captured or have my Quirk stolen".

"Thats not it" Deru denied, catching Azaken off guard. "The pressure they had him under, while he was all alone. If you had been there to help, he would have lost. And its not in your nature to leave early. No, the only reason I can think of for you not wanting to fight Kotari-sensei and leaving was...you knew what was going to happen if you did fight him. Which means, you did not want to kill Kotari-sensei".

As Deru made that accusation, Azaken could not help but smile.

"But, I am a major terrorist-chan, am I not? Why would I care about that?"

* * *

And so, the next fight began! Kuro vs Yurei. Deru got back just in time for them to have finished repairing the stadium, and now the match was just beginning.

"Kuro vs Aza! Begin!"

Immediately, Yurei went into a fighting stance as Kuro rushed towards her. He then touched the stadium, and turned it into a trampoline as he jumped up and down.

"...clever" Yurei admitted as she tried to keep herself stable. Clearly, he had realized something about her Quirk from her fight against Karu. By turning the entire stadium into a trampoline, since the center of a trampoline was more bouncy then the edges, he effectively made it so he could sense when he would be going out of bounds. She wouldn't be able to use that trick on him.

However, his Quirk had no direct way of attacking, in this arena, he would have to engage her in hand to hand combat...which he promptly did so, with bouncing. He bounced right at her, keeping her footing unstable and difficult to stay in form. And as he bounced right at her...she bounced up over him, and as she went one way she pushed him the other, and sent him sprawling out of the arena.

"And the winner once again is Aza! And now we are halfway through this set, and to think, no serious damage this time either!"

"Awww..." Kuro said, pouting.

And so, as they left, the next group would soon begin.

Fight 1: Deru vs Yuki. Winner: Yuki.

Fight 2: Yaro vs Olive. Winner: Yaro.

Fight 3: Ken (Azaken) vs Haruto. Winner: Haruto.

Fight 4: Aza (Yurei) vs Kuro. Winner: Yurei.

Current Planned Matched for Set 3: Yuki vs Yaro. Haruto vs Yurei.

Remaining Matches for Set 2: Fetch vs Izumi. Katoro vs Yousuke. Haru vs Tora. Meya vs Juno.


End file.
